Let's Give Them Something To Talk About
by 000kayko000
Summary: They are the group that is most talked about. Everyone wants to be them, wants to be apart of them and wants to know all of their secrets. Lily and James try to make it through the ups and downs of their seventh year, with their friends. Will they make it? Read and find out.
1. Seventh Year

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, This belongs to JK Rowling! Everything, except what I have clearly made up is hers! This goes for the whole story.**

Chapter one:

_Lily's P.O.V_

I, Lily Evans, was sitting on the Hogwarts Express, in a compartment with my two best friends in the whole world, Evangeline Benoit and Catalina De Luca.

Evangeline or Eva is part Veela. She has Veela blonde hair and hazel eyes. She is fair skinned and though she had lived in England since she was five years old, every once in a while she had a slight French accent. Eva is the girly girl in our trio.

Catalina—or Lina—is Italian. She has lightly tanned skin and almond shaped dark chocolate eyes and brown hair that came to her shoulders. When she gets angry she starts shouting in Italian...mostly to Sirius Black.

Eva and I sat on one side of the compartment while Lina was stretched out across the opposite seat. It is our seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I am Head Girl. I kind of already knew I was going to get it. I was a Prefect, got good grades and only received a detention once. Actually I, Eva and Lina all got that detention. It wasn't our fault of course. No, it was The Marauders—as they called themselves—fault. And guess what, their ring leader, James Potter, got Head Boy. I almost passed out when I heard that. How could Dumbledore appoint James with Head Boy? He breaks all the rules, and I've lost count on how many detentions he's gotten. Speaking of James Potter…

"Helllllooooo Ladies, looking fine today." A 6'2, hazel eyed boy with black hair that is always messy, greeted as he stepped into our compartment.

"Hey James, how was your summer?" Lina asked. I shot her a glare. She knows I can't stand him.

"Brilliant! Wasn't it Padfoot?" James asked his best friend and partner in crime, dark brown hair and black eyes, who is 6ft, Sirius Black.

"You got that right Prongs. Hi gorgeous women had an excellent summer I hope." He replied.

"Well, we took a trip to Italy. Again." Lina told him.

"Catalina, baby. Italy is the country of love." Sirius said sitting down beside her lifting her legs on his lap. She quickly pulled them off and sat up straight, blushing a bit. Everyone knows she's crazy about Sirius—except Sirius who has a crush on her.

"That's France you idiot. And where's Remus?" Eva asked. Her and Remus have been dating since fifth year and are still crazy about each other.

"He's coming, Eva. He was just helping Wormtail with his luggage." James said.

"So what's Italy famous for then? Besides gorgeous women." Sirius asked winking at Catalina.

"Probably pasta or tomato sauce also pizza." A light short brown haired, 6'1, light brown eyed Remus said walking up behind James. "Hey everyone good summer?" He asked and walked over and sat beside Eva pulling her up on his lap.

"So James congratulations on getting Head Boy." I said as he sat beside Sirius.

"Why thank you Lily. Wow the year hasn't even started yet and your already giving' me complements. I think this is going to be a very pleasant year."

"I could stop if you want." I said smirking and leaned back against the wall.

"No, that's not what I meant at all. Maybe this year you'll actually go out with me."

"In your dreams, Potter." I told him for like the one thousandth time.

"Good thing I'm a firm believer in dreams lilykins." He said with a smirk. I knew better then to inform him to stop calling me 'lilykins' so I just pretended I didn't hear him and turn towards the rest of the group.

"So do you know whose Quidditch Captain yet?" Catalina asked. Eva and Remus were having their own private conversation so they were oblivious to everyone else.

"Yeah, guess who." Sirius said.

"James?" Lina asked.

"Nope." James said. Shocker I would of thought that he would be Captain.

"Remus?" I asked.

Sirius shook his head.

"That idiot who plays keeper?" Catalina asked.

"Peter?"

"He doesn't even play Quidditch and its Brad Campring who plays keeper." Sirius said.

"Well just tell us were never going to guess it." I said.

"It's, drum roll please." Sirius said, and James pretended he was playing the drums. "The famous Sirius Black."

"It would be infamous." Said Eva.

"You're joking." I stated. How did he get Captain over James?

"No I'm serious. And I mean the other serious not my name."

"Thanks for clarifying." I replied rolling my eyes.

"That's awesome Sirius. I'm so happy for you." Lina exclaimed after she digested the news. And hugged him awkwardly, both of them blushing afterwards. James and I just rolled our eyes.

"Well at least someone's happy." Sirius said glaring at me.

"I'm happy. I'm just surprised." I told him.

"Why who did you think would get it?" James asked.

"Um no one." I said, knowing it would totally go to his head if I told him that I thought he would get it.

"Come on tell me."

"Fine, I thought you would get it." I admitted to James. Then surprised looks covered James, Sirius and Lina's faces. "What?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." James said, smiling. I knew it would go to his head.

Just then Peter came in. "Sorry, I'm late I had to do something first." Squeaked a small brown haired boy that was the fourth of the Marauders.

"That's fine Peter. Have a seat." I greeted him and moved over a bit.

"Uh no thanks. I'm going to go and find the trolley." He said and scurried away.

We all exchanged glances. That was weird.

At Hogwarts

"Welcome everyone to a new year at Hogwarts. Just a few announcements before we begin eating." Headmaster Dumbledore greeted everyone. "The new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher is Professor Abler. Now our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to tell the first year students and to remind the older students that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to everyone and that his office is out of limits, and any damage to it will result in a serious consequence." He looked especially at James, and Sirius. Both of which laughed a bit at the last part. This is why Head Boy was not the right choice for James. He'll get away with everything because it's not as if he'll rat himself out. And I'm not a snitch so unless a teacher or Filch catches him and Sirius they can pull any prank they want.

Seconds after Dumbledore finished food filled the tables and we all began to dig in and talk on what the new year will be like. Also gossip on anything we heard over the summer or since we got to Hogwarts.

"So did you hear about all the people that just became Death Eaters over the summer?" Eva asked.

"Well there's bound to be lots. Everyone's practically seventeen. Who are they?" Lina asked.

"Well the ones I know for sure are Bellatrix Black, Lucius Malfoy, Avery, Crabbe, Goyle, and Rodolphus Lestrange." She told us quietly.

"How do you know?" Remus asked.

"Well, I am a pureblood, and we have lots of relatives that are probably distantly related to these people. Also I eavesdrop on my parents conversations." She told him.

"Regulus will probably join soon to. Once he's old enough." Sirius told us angrily eyeing his brother who sat at the Slytherin table.

"It must be hard to have a family that supports you-know-who." Lina said.

"Well, you get used to it. Besides I live with James now. So it's like I have a new family." Sirius told her smiling.

Soon the feast was over and James and I had to tell the Prefects the new password and go see Dumbledore.

"James."

"What."

"We have to tell the prefects the passwords and go see Dumbledore." I reminded him.

"Oh yeah. You tell Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and I'll tell Gryffindor, and Slytherin." He said and walked off.

After telling the prefects the new passwords. James and I went to Dumbledore's office.

"How do we get in?" I asked standing in front of the Statue.

"What's your favourite candy?" James asked.

"Liquorice Wand." I told him and the statue began to move. "How did you…how did it know…"

"It's not my first time here, Lily. And the password is always some candy." He told me, climbing up the stairs.

"Headmaster Dumbledore" I called.

"Yes." He answered descending down a staircase behind his desk. "You two need to know the password to get into the Head Boy and Girl dorm."

"Yes sir. And is it true that we get our own common room?" James asked.

"Yes, but I advise you not to throw too many parties." Dumbledore told him. "Now the password is _audacious _it is another word for brave. And since you both are in Gryffindor I think it is an excellent choice for a password."

"Yes it is." I replied and James and I walked to our dorm.

"Password." The portrait asked.

"Audacious" James and I said at the same time.

The common room was magnificent. When you walked in it's on your left and the dorm rooms are on your right. The back wall in the common room has a fireplace in front of it is a coffee table with two couches on either side of it. The colours are the same as in the Gryffindor common room. James ran in and immediately flopped down on the couch.

"Alright with you if I take a quick nap?" He asked.

"You're already tired? We haven't done anything yet."

He looked at me smirking. "What do you want to do then?" He asked suggestively.

I rolled my eyes is that all he thinks about, honestly. "You know what I meant. We just got to school and you already need a nap."

"I got to keep my energy up. It very tiring being me you know."

"Oh really. How so?"

"Well, I need to look awesome at every moment. And be awake for Quidditch, or Sirius might kick me off the team. I also have to keep flirting with you and keep coming up with new comebacks when you start to get feisty."

"Here's a thing you can cross off your list. Stop flirting with me, their no that's one less thing you have to sleep for." I told him and started to walk to my dorm.

"You know you like it." He called.

"Do not." I turned around.

"Yes you do and one of these days you're going to crack. You will go out with me Lily Evans, just you wait."

I simply rolled my eyes and turned around to walk in my dorm. I lay down on my bed thinking of the things James said. Do I really like his flirting? No I don't. And he just wants to go out with me to prove that he can get every girl in the school, besides the ones Sirius gets. That why I would never go out with James. He'll only dump me after he gets tired of me, like all those other girls. And I will not be one of them.


	2. The Arguement

**I decided to make James a Seeker. Sorry to all of you who have a problem with that.**

Chapter 2:

_James POV_

I, James Potter, can get any girl I want in the school right? Wrong. There is only one girl in the school that I want but that I can't get and it's Lily Evans. I've been in love with her since first year. I was eleven and now I am seventeen and still can't get her out of my head. Why won't she go out with me? I'm nice to her, I am hot, and I get good grades. It's not as if I'm going out with her just to prove something. That's it. She thinks this is all a game. So all I have to do is convince her it's not and then she'll go out with me. I've finally figured it out. It took me six years but I did it. Wow this is so easy I can't believe I didn't figure it out before. Lily Evans I finally…

"James watch out!"

"What?" I turned around to find a bludger coming at my head. I quickly turned upside down to doge it then spun right side up again.

"You okay?' Lina called flying towards me. Lina is one of the Chasers.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told her, I am a seeker, and we are having tryouts for new team members. I just wish they didn't try and kill us.

"You zoned out for a minute there. It was one of the tryouts for beaters who hit it off in your direction. Sirius almost had a heart attack when he saw it was going to hit you. I think he almost killed that kid."

I laughed. That's Padfoot for you.

Padfoot and Moony are my best friends and they are also on the team. Padfoot is a beater and he made captain this year and Moony is a Chaser.

_Lily's POV_

Eva and I were watching the Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts. One of the beater tryouts hit the bludger in the direction of James who for some reason looked zoned out. Lina screamed at him and he spun around on his broom just missing the bludger. Eva and I sighed with relief that it didn't hit him and then tried to hold in our laughter as Sirius was giving the kid shit for almost hitting he best friend.

After practice we walked down to the change rooms to wait for our friends.

"Well, well who do we have here waiting for their friends? If it isn't a mudblood and blood traitor." Bella Black sneered, as she and her Death Eater posse came up to us.

"What do you want Bellatrix?" I asked.

"You dead." Lucius Malfoy admitted.

"Yeah well that's never going to happen 'cause you have to go through me first." James said walking out with Sirius, Remus and Lina. Remus walked over to Eva and put his arm around her shoulders, kissing her cheek. James and Sirius stepped forward with their wands out.

"Well since your boyfriends are here we better go. But you might want to watch out because we could just POP out at any time." Avery said jumping at us a bit.

"Is that a threat?" Sirius asked.

"You can count it as a promise, Black. Or are you a Potter now?" Rodolphus Lestrange asked, but didn't wait for an answer. Instead he and the rest of them walked away.

"You ok?" Lina asked hugging me and Eva.

"Yeah we're fine. Come on I think its lunch and I'm starving." Eva told everyone as she put an arm around Remus' waist, and kissed his cheek.

On our way back to the Great Hall a fellow seventh year Ravenclaw came up to us, or should I say me.

"Hi Lily. I was just wondering could I…um…talk to you for a sec?" Travis Marcenelle asked nervously.

"Sure Travis. I'll meet you in the hall guys." I told me friends and went for a walk with Travis. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked once we were away from the group. Travis was a bit shorter than me with short blonde hair and brown eyes. He was cute. Not hot but cute.

"Well I was um wondering if you would um like to um…" He shifted nervously. "…gooutwithme?"

"Sorry didn't catch that."

"Want to go out with me, to Hogsmeade I mean. You don't have tell me right away. You can wait a bit, but I'll need to know before next Hogsmeade weekend of course." He babbled.

"Travis. I'm going to think about it and get back to you okay. Today is Monday right. So I'll let you know by Wednesday." I told him and we walked back to the Castle.

I sat down beside Lina across and Remus, I was across from James who sat next to Sirius and Eva sat next to Remus of course. Peter was missing.

"Sooo, what did Travis want?" Lina asked knowing full well what he wanted.

"He asked me to go with him next Hogsmeade weekend." I told everyone. Everyone looked at James whose smile suddenly turned into a frown.

"You're not going with him are you?" He asked.

"I'm giving him his answer on Wednesday. And I might. I mean he's cute and smart."

"Of course he's smart he's in Ravenclaw." James said annoyed.

"I think you should say yes Lily. I mean guys like you, but how often is it that one actually gets the courage to ask you." Eva said receiving a death glare from James.

"Thank you Eva." I said and started eating.

"What are you talking about? I asked her out practically every day for six years. I had the courage to ask her and you know what she turned me down, every time." James exclaimed. I rolled my eyes here we go again. Same conversation every time someone other than himself asks me out.

"James." Remus warned.

"Yeah, can't you be happy for Lily." Lina said getting tired of this conversation.

"You know why I said no. Do you really want me to list the reasons again?" I asked impatiently.

"Please enlighten me on why you haven't said yes yet Lilykins."

"First of all its Lily. Not Lilykins, just Lily. Second of all you're a show off; you bully people just for the fun of it. You pull immature pranks; you annoy the heck out of me. You treat girls horribly, like they were cattle or something…"

"Okay I get the point." James interrupted. "See that's the thing about you Lily. You over look all my good qualities and only see the bad ones. For example who keeps defending you when the Slytherin death eaters threaten you? Who was it who was there night you got drunk and were throwing up everywhere? Who stayed up with you all night to help you with your Transfiguration so that way you could pass the test?"

By know people were starting to look at us arguing and I could feel my cheeks go red with embarrassment. The school year just started and already we're in a huge fight. And we're Head boy and girl.

"Me. I was Lily. I've changed, over the summer Lily. But of course you don't see that." He added before he walked out of the Great Hall.

"We better go and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Remus said and he and Sirius followed the angry James Potter.

"Well, there's a new addition to the conversation we have every time a guy asks you out." Lina said. Eva and I just look at her as if to say thanks for that Lina.

I pushed my food away from me and put my head down on the table. I didn't feel so good anymore and for some reason I felt like running after James and apologizing, like I had feelings for him or something. I also had this feeling that an angry James, though dangerous and scary, was also kind of hot. I tried to push both thoughts out of my head but couldn't stop thinking of James.


	3. The Make up

Chapter 3

I'm now sitting in the Gryffindor Common room with Lina and Eva. I just got back from my date with Travis and it…well… "It was totally boring!"

"What do you mean it was boring?" Lina asked.

"Okay first we walked to The Three Broomsticks and had some butter beer. Then we walked around Hogsmeade and he told me about his family." I told them.

"Very charming." Eva said already bored.

"Then he talked about his previous girlfriends."

"No he didn't!" Eva said outrageously, no longer bored.

"Yes. Now I wasn't jealous or anything, but I was bored as hell listing to him go on and on about all the girls he used to date. This one Sara or something, dumped him for his older brother then when his older brother went off to collage she went back with Travis, then she cheats on him and admits it and he still takes her back but then cheats on her with her older sister and then they both apologize to each other and get back together and then one day he got so fed up with her that he took away her memory and left her stranded somewhere. He went on for about forty minutes on her."

"I can't believe you actually listened to him." Eva said.

"Maybe I'm too nice." I said opening my text book.

"Yes you are." Lina said moving over so Remus could sit next to Eva.

"Hi love." He said kissing Eva.

"Moony, some of us are trying to concentrate on our homework. You snogging your girlfriend senseless is distracting not to mention disgusting." Sirius said from the table he and James were sitting at surprisingly studying.

"Can you say that again? I want to make sure I heard you right. You said you're actually doing your homework and snogging is disgusting." Remus said smirking.

"I never said snogging is disgusting. Just watching other people do it is stomach churning." He answered.

"Now you know how we feel." Lina told him rolling her eyes.

"I don't snog in public." I defended himself.

"Yes you do." Everyone said in unison.

"Well I can't help it if I accidentally snog in front of people."

"Neither can we." Eva said and pulled Remus in for another snog.

"Get a room." James shouted teasingly.

"Yeah maybe you'll get lucky Remus. Our room is empty." Sirius told them.

That made Eva snap. She immediately stopped snogging Remus and got up off the couch and started towards Sirius. But good natured Remus stopped her by grabbing her waist. He whispered something in her ear making her stop.

"You're lucky Black. Next time you make a comment like that I'll make it so that you can never sit on a broom again." She threatened, and Sirius's face was priceless. He suddenly got the urge to go up to his room.

Remus and Eva decided to go for a walk to "cool down". Lina went up to her room to get something, which left James and I alone in the common room with an awkward silence, neither of us knowing what to say. I decided to make the first move. I went and sat in the chair beside James. He didn't even look up. "What are you working on?"

"Potions essay." He mumbled still not looking up.

"I could help you if you want." I offered.

"Are you trying to apologize?"

"Yes."

"Well offering me help isn't going to work."

"I know." I admitted. This was harder than I thought it would be. Usually it's him apologizing to me, but I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Instead of saying the totally called for "you know what for" I kept my temper. "For ignoring all your good qualities and only seeing your bad ones. Also for embarrassing you in the Great Hall."

"I don't get embarrassed."

"Right. Well then for embarrassing myself then."

"I guess I forgive you. There's no chance of you apologizing by kissing me is there?" He asked looking at me smiling.

"Not a chance." I said smiling. "If it makes you feel any better I had a boring time on my date with Travis."

"That makes me feel a lot better. He was a jerk for talking about other girls on your date."

"I know, I mean how low can you get."

We both started laughing. I know laughing with James; I couldn't believe it myself at first. The old James Potter was back and I was surprisingly happy.


	4. Unwanted Visitors

Chapter 4

A few weeks later...

Lily's POV

It's almost Halloween, the Marauders favourite time of the year, other than April Fools of course. Eva, Lina and I always have our guard up around these holidays. You never know when something is going to pop out of a broom cupboard or from around the corner. When the three of us go to the Heads common room we walked into the kitchen for a snack before our study session.

"Do you think we should wake him?" Eva asks pointing to James sleeping on the couch.

"I thought he went with the boys, to the Great Hall already." Lina says. We shrug.

"James, wake up." I tell him, as Lina, Eva and I sit down at the table. Before we know it he is right beside us. We look at him with confusion and he motions us towards the door. "What is it?" I ask getting up. He doesn't say anything; instead he just keeps walking towards the door. We all look at each other and follow him out. "James? Where are we going?" I ask, but I don't get a reply.

"What's with him?" Eva asks.

"Maybe we should have let him sleep." Lina says as we continue to follow James.

He glances back every so often; to make sure we are still following him. He doesn't say a word the whole time we are going down different halls wondering where on earth he was taking us. Suddenly we stop in front of a wall; Eva and Lina collide into me.

"A wall? He wanted to show us a wall?" Eva whispers in my ear.

"Shhh, he's doing something." I say and we watch as James closes his eyes. All of a sudden a strange design starts to appear on the wall. We three gasp and jump back.

"What..." I start.

"...the..." Eva says

"...Hell." Lina finishes.

The design forms some sort of door. We look at James, who still has the same monotone expression he's had on since we saw him. The door opens and he walks inside motioning for us to follow him once again. We hesitate this time, but it's James and he wouldn't actually hurt us.

Once inside we see Remus and Sirius.

"There you are, we've been waiting forever, and I am hungry." Sirius exclaims as we walk towards them.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"We got this not that told us to meet you here." Remus says wrapping an arm around Eva.

"What note?" I ask at the same time as Lina asks "Where's here?"

"This is the Room of Requirement. Why would you tell us to meet you here if you didn't know what it was?" Sirius asks.

"What note?" I ask again.

"This one." Remus says and hands it to me.

I read it. "Well this is my hand writing but I didn't write this." I tell them.

"Then who did?" Remus asks protectively pulling Eva closer.

"James what is going on here? Why did you bring us here?" I turn around to ask him, but he is still just standing there with the same expression on.

"Something doesn't feel right." Lina whispers, all of us looking at James.

"Prongs, mate what is going on? Is this a prank on the girls, because I am a little insulted that I wasn't included in it?" He said walking towards James and hitting him on the shoulder.

As soon as Sirius touches James, James disappears.

"Woah!" Sirius yells and jumps backwards, Lina and I let out a scream, Eva gasps and hold on to Remus tighter and Remus is looking at where James used to stand with a wide eyed expression.

Figures start walking towards us out of the shadows, laughing in a cruel, creepy way.

"Well done Avery" A voice said

"Why thank you Lestrange, one of my better ideas I must say"

"These don't sound like the Avery and Lestrange we know." I whispered to Lina.

"I think we get to meet their parents."Lina whispered back.

"So sorry James couldn't make it guys, but really why are we here?" Sirius asked.

"Ah Mister Black, how lovely to see you again, pity you don't live with your parents anymore. You were always such entertainment at get-togethers." Another one of the figures said.

"Yes, Regulus is not as charming as I am" Sirius said with a slight smile.

"Ms. Benoit, Ms. De Luca, lovely as always. I hear your father is travelling again Ms. De Luca?" the Avery figure asked

"Yes he is, South America I believe." Lina said cautiously.

"And dinner at your house was lovely. Your mother is a wonderful cook." Avery directed at Eva.

She smiled, "Please, may we cut the small talk, and be filled in on the details of this visit?"

"We are looking for Mr. Potter."

"Then why are we here?" Sirius asked.

"Well we need certain information about Mr. Potter and we feel as though he may not be reluctant to give it to us. So we thought if he felt vulnerable enough he may just crack."

"Information about what?" I asked.

"Ah, Ms. Evans I forgot you were here, so quiet, well the Dark Lord is looking for his parents. They seemed to have disappeared and he wants to make sure they are okay."

"Well you've gotten us here, how are you going to get him here?"

"Well Ms. De Luca here is going to go and fetch Mr. Potter." Avery Sr. said.

"Why me?" Lina asked

"Well we like to believe that we can trust you to follow instructions. Prove to us you are not like your mother." Lestrange Sr. said.

"My mother was a good, innocent person who you murdered." Lina said.

"Well no I personally didn't kill her, I'm a little fuzzy on who did, you may want to ask your father." Lestrange said to her before turning to me.

"Ms. Evans, am I correct in saying that you and Mr. Potter are an item?"

"No you are not." I replied.

"Well he is in love with you correct?"

"Um, yes I believe so." I said, trying to answer carefully.

"So he would be upset of you got hurt."

"Hold on a minute, there is no need to hurt anyone. You leave Lily alone." Sirius said stepping closer to me.

"Ms. De Luca, please go and get Mr. Potter. And only Mr. Potter. To come quickly and answer all of our questions." A figure that looked like Malfoy said, stepping forward his wand pointed at me.

"And if I don't?" Lina asked.

"Malfoy, if you please" Avery said.

I felt a sudden jolt of pain run through my body as I fell to the floor. I heard screams and saw Sirius run towards me, trying to block the spell.

"Go Ms. De Luca." A voice said and as the pain stopped I saw Lina look at me with guilt as she ran out of the room.

"Lily, Lily." Sirius called to me as he sat me up.

"Now, now, Ms. Evans, that was just a little taste, sorry if it hurt too much." An unapologetic Malfoy sr. said.

0000000000000

I ran as fast as I could out of that room, I felt guilty for leaving Lily but I knew I had to find James and Dumbledore. I ran to the Great Hall and found James sitting by himself.

"Hey Lina, do you know where Sirius is? He and Remus were supposed to meet me for lunch. I saved them some pudding."

"James you need to come now! We need to get Dumbledore and get to the room of requirement. There are death eaters there and they have everyone else and they hurt Lily. I was told to get you. James they want your parents. They are going to kill them just like they did my mother." I said as I started to shake and cry.

James jumped up and grabbed my hand, as he pulled me out of the great hall. "Lina listen to me" He said when we got to the stairwell. "You go and find Dumbledore or McGonagall. Go and get them as soon as you can. I am going to the room of requirement. Do not come back, stay in Dumbledore's office until Sirius comes to get you ok." He told me, trying to wipe the tears of my face.

I nodded "They used the cruciatus curse on her James."

"I'll go get her, don't worry. Now go get Dumbledore." He said as he ran off in the direction of the Room of Requirement.

**A few hours later:**

"Lina?" I heard a voice call from the doorway of Dumbledore's office.

"Sirius?" I called back getting out of the chair."

"Catalina, I'm sorry I took so long but Dumbledore wanted us all examined in the hospital wing and to give an account of what happened. I came as soon as I could." He said putting his arms around me.

"It's ok, is Lily alright?" I asked, and he told me what had happened after I left.

"I thought she was going to die." I said as I started crying. "I thought I was going to lose her too."

"Shhhh, sweetheart it's ok. No one died and Lily and Eva are going to be just fine." He said holding me tighter. "Catalina, look at me" He said as he lifted my head up. "You saved them, you got James and Dumbledore and we all came out ok." I nodded and looked at him. He leaned down and kissed me, and I kissed him back. All of a sudden he pulled away. "Sorry." He said. "I shoul...sorry, um lets go, we both need some sleep" he said and turned around and walked out of the doors.

I followed him, not sure what just happened. Then I got my answer.

"Siripoo!" A voice called and a girl came running up to Sirius.

"Hey Clarisse." He said.

"What's wrong? Are you tired? Who's that?" She asked as she looked over his shoulder at me.

"Um that is Lina, she is my friend. You know Eva? That is her best friend. We kind of all hang out together."

"Oh ok. Hi I'm Clarisse, Sirius girlfriend. Sorry I didn't recognize you." She said.

"That's ok." I said.

"So what is going on, you two look like you've just been through something tragic?"

"Yeah, let's go somewhere and talk, I'll tell you what happened. You ok to walk back by yourself Lina?"

So I was just Lina now. Around her I am just Lina, Eva's friend. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said and walked away from the happy couple.

I ended up in the Hospital Wing with James and Remus, who had made makeshift beds out of chairs in between Eva and Lily.

"Hey Lina" James said.

"Can I join you?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll go make you a bed." He said and went to grab some chairs.

Remus handed me a blanket and squeezed my hand "They are going to be ok." He reassured me as I looked at each of them.

"Here you go Lina." James said as he organized the chairs.

"Thank you." I said settling down on them.

"Where is Padfoot?" James asked.

"With Clarisse." I answered not looking at either of them.

"Sorry Lina, we thought you knew." Remus said.

"It's ok." I said trying not to cry.

"She is an annoying bitch if it helps." James said.

I almost laughed out loud. "It does thank you" I smiled. Pushing all thoughts of Sirius and Clarisse out of my head I slowly drifted off to sleep.

00000000000

"I don't remember much of what happened next. I remember seeing James running in, at the same time the pain stopped for a bit but I remember still being in pain and very dizzy. I remember seeing Eva fall, probably accidently hit by a spell. And I remember seeing you and the other teachers come in. I remember feeling James pick me up but everything went black. The next thing I know is waking up here in the Hospital Wing." I told to Dumbledore. I was still weary from yesterday. I only woke up today because Madame Pomfrey apparently gave me something to ease the pain and help me sleep.

"Well Ms. Evans it looks like you will make a full recovery, and Ms. Benoit you may leave today if you wish." Dumbledore said before he spoke to Madame Pomfrey and left.

"How do you feel Lily?" James asked holding my hand as he had done since I woke up.

"Tired still, but the pain is gone."

"I am so sorry." James said.

"Please, James it is ok, it is not your fault. Are your parents ok?"

"Yes, I talked to them this morning, they are fine."

"Good." I said smiling.

"Ok you lot, time to clear out. Ms. Evans needs more medicine and more rest." Madam Pomfrey said as she came over to me and set a glass of medicine on the table beside me.

"We will come by later ok Lily." Lina said as she gave me a hug.

"I think I am going to go too, will you be ok by yourself?" Eva asked

"Yes, thanks, you guys go, hopefully I will be out of here by tomorrow." I said James squeezed my hand and smiled as he got up to follow Lina, Eva and Remus out of the hospital wing. I drank my medicine and laid down, hoping that I would be able to be back in my own bed by tomorrow night.

**Ok so I was completely unhappy with the first version of this chapter. Since I decided to go through and edit my story, I also decided to completely rewrite this chapter. Hopefully everyone likes this version better than the last.**


	5. The Old James

Chapter 5

"Hey everyone." I said as I walked into the Heads Common room.

"Lily!" Eva and Lina screamed and jumped up, rushing over to hug me. "We missed you." Eva said squeezing me tighter.

"Don't break her." James said coming to my aid. "How are you feeling Lils?"

"Alright, well enough to sleep in my own bed tonight." I said.

"Well to show you how much we missed you, we decided to save all your homework for you." Sirius told me indicating to a large pile on the coffee table.

"Awww, thanks guys."

"Can I get you anything Lils?" James asked me as I sat down on the couch.

"I'm good, thanks." I said smiling at his over protectiveness.

After a bit everyone went off do something and it was just James and I. I settled onto the floor and started to go through my books to see what my homework was, hoping to avoid the inevitable conversation with James. He sat across from me on the couch and was watching me for a bit. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he sighed.

"Lily I am so sorry for what happened. I had no idea what was happening. I wish I was there from the start then you wouldn't have gotten hurt and..."

"James, it is ok, I am fine now and you would have gotten hurt way worse than I did if you had been there. I do not blame you for what happened and I would rather just move on."

"Lily please, let me make it up to you in some way. You should have never been a target for them..."

"James, please. I don't want anything and of course I was a target. We all were targets. You don't think that even if you don't feel the way you do for me that I would have been ok. It could have been Sirius that got hurt, it could have been Remus, they are close to you and the Death Eaters have a good reason to hate Sirius."

"But it wasn't them. It was you who got hurt."

"Yes I realize that. They probably found out through one of their children that you are in love with me and Voldemort probably wanted to use that information to his advantage."

"So it is my fault you are hurt. Because I confessed my feelings in a public manner you are hurt."

"No James that's not what I meant. What I meant was...Ugh...why are we still talking about this. I just want to forget it ok I just want to move on and not go through everything again. I want the nightmares to end. Please just stop talking about it. Please." I said, and put my head down. All the yelling mixed with the events that happened was making my head dizzy.

"Ok, sorry I just wanted you to know that I am sorry for what happened and that I will do anything I can to make sure this doesn't happen again." He said.

"Ok." I mumbled my head still on the table.

"You ok?" He asked.

I raised my head up. "Yes I am fine, just a little tired. I don't think the sleeping medicine has worn off yet."

"Maybe you should do your homework later."

"Yes, I think I will." I said standing. "I think I will go take a nap. We have a patrol tonight right?"

"I can get the prefects to do it."

"No, I'll be good."

"Ok" he answered.

I paused before opening my door. I looked back at him sitting on the couch, his head in his hands. I walked back over and hugged him from behind, "Thank you, James." I said and kissed his cheek before walking to my room and closing the door. I figured I owed him at least a kiss for saving my life, though I know he will be telling everyone it wasn't just a kiss on the cheek. It is at least something I can live with; I can't live with a sad, sulky, sorry James.

"I'm worried Remus." I said interrupting his kissing.

He sighed and took a step back. "About what?"

"What do you mean 'about what', about Lily of course and James. I have a bad feeling that next time it will be worse. Now Voldemort has even more proof that James will do anything to protect Lily and you and I both know that now that Lily has gotten hurt, James will make sure she is even more protected."

"She is the love of his life, angel, of course he is going to up the security. If it was you I would do the same thing."

"I just..."

"Eva, please everything will be fine, Dumbledore has closed off the Room of Requirement for a bit and he is interrogating anyone who could have been contacting the death eaters and I know you are concerned with how much James will be protecting Lily, we all know Lily likes to be independent so if you want I will talk to James about loosening the reins a bit."

"Ok, you are right, I shouldn't worry. Everything will be fine."

"Yes, now may I kiss you again?"

I smiled "I suppose so."

"Hey," I said as James and I sat down with Lina, Eva and Remus for dinner.

"You guys have patrol tonight right?" Remus asked.

"Yes." I said as James filled my plate up with food, "James I can't eat all of that."

"You need to get your strength back otherwise; I'll end up carrying you on patrol. Not that I have a problem with that, but I think you would."

"Thanks for starting without me." Sirius said squeezing between Lina and Remus.

"Well we didn't know where you were." Remus stated.

"Hey Lina what's up?" he asked putting his arm around her.

"What do you mean?" she asked shrugging it off and slightly moving over, very un-Lina like behaviour.

"You look unhappy." He said a little surprised by her actions too.

"I'm fine." She said.

"Are you sure, you seem upset about something." I asked, something was definitely bothering Lina.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I said I was fine."

"Yes because that sentence had zero attitude." Sirius said sarcastically trying to make a joke.

"You know what. You need to stop being a jerk, ok? You are driving me crazy why don't you just go and sit with your girlfriend." Lina practically shouted at Sirius before storming off.

"What was that all about?" Eva asked at the same time I asked "What girlfriend?"

"Woah, what's with the interrogation? Why do you two always look at me when she is upset?"

"Because you are usually the one to piss her off." Remus stated quietly.

"Whose side are you on Moony?"

"Listen, Remus is right, ok so just tell us what you did." Eva said.

"I didn't do anything."

"Um, what girlfriend?" I asked.

"Her name is Clarisse, she is in Ravenclaw and why are you surprised I have a girlfriend?"

"I'm not. Sorry if it sounded that way."

"James, you are quiet, anything to add?" Eva asked.

James looked at us and gulped. "Well maybe she is upset about Clarisse. She just found out the night of the accident and she came into the Hospital Wing upset about something to do with Clarisse."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Eva asked.

"Well I had bigger issues, like the fact that you and Lils were unconscious."

"I know what I did, but it was an accident ok I didn't mean for it to happen." Sirius admitted.

"What?" Remus, Eva, James and I asked.

"Mind your own business, I'm just going to go talk to her and sort this out." He said getting up.

"Oh no you're not." Eva said standing up. "Lily and I will go."

"Lily has patrol." James said as I started to get up.

"We will be done by then." Eva said.

"Well maybe I should still go with you, she still likes me." James said.

"No. Sit." Eva told him and walked towards the doors.

"Lily" James pleaded looking at me.

"I promise I will be back in time to go on patrol." I said.

He stood up and leaned close to me "Be careful." He whispered.

"I will."

"Maybe another kiss will make me feel better." He said smirking

There's the James I know. "Ha ha, not this time Potter, now move." I said sliding past him before he could say anything. "Eva wait up." I called as I ran to catch up with her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What did you say to her?" Sirius asked as James sat back down.

"Oh, nothing, inside joke." James said.

"Wow, you two have inside jokes now. Things are looking up for you my friend."

"You have no idea." James said smiling as he watched Lily run after her friend.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Lina?" Eva called when we reached their room in Gryffindor.

"Here." She said from her bed, where she was sitting doing homework.

"Care to elaborate. Sirius admitted he did something." Eva said as she sat down on Lina's bed. I moved some books over and joined them.

"He kissed me. And I kissed him back. I was upset and he was trying to comfort me. Then he pulled away and was like 'sorry, this was a mistake' and then we run into Clarisse and he introduces me as Eva's friend Lina. Just Lina, a friend. And ugh he just...and I'm not even mad at him for...I'm mad because he didn't even have the nerve to tell me he was with someone until we run into each other...and he called me Lina." She said falling backwards onto her pillows.

"Oh honey, you can do so much better than Sirius Black. He made us get detentions."

"Eva!" I exclaimed

"What, it's true, she can."

"It's not very comforting to say that though."

"Guys, stop. Don't defend or offend him, ok, just tell me what to do."

"Ok, well you could tell Sirius how you feel and why he made you upset." I suggested, but regretted saying it when I saw the disgust on Eva's face.

"I have the perfect idea." Eva said with a slightly evil smile on her face.

"Those are never comforting words coming from you." I said.

"Hey my ideas are good."

"Not with that smile."

"What is it?" Lina asked.

"Ok well, first just ignore Sirius as much as possible, especially when he just calls you Lina."

"I can do that. What next." Lina said excitedly, sitting up.

"Next step is getting a boyfriend." Eva said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Well, for Eva it is.

"I can't do that." Lina said laying back down.

"Of course you can." Eva said pulling her up. "Chris Turner is interested in you."

"How do you know that?" Lina asked

"Who?" I asked.

"He is in Ravenclaw, plays on the team, chaser I think. And because I sit beside his best mate's girlfriend in Charms, who told me, Chris talks about you all the time." Eva said.

"Isn't he dating Lindsey from Herbology?" I asked.

"No, he was dating her but they broke up and now she is dating Colin Smith, beater, Hufflepuff, who is not that cute and really boring."

"Ok well I am not just going to go up to him and ask him out." Lina said.

"Of course not, you will write a note which I will give to him. Here." Eva said giving Lina some stationary and a pen.

"You write it, you have neater writing then I do." Lina insisted, handing everything back to Eva.

"Very well." Eva said and began writing. After she was done she sprayed it with some perfume.

"I feel as though we are re-enacting a scene from a movie." I said as she tucked it into an envelope.

"Now I will hand this to him tomorrow and soon you will find yourself with a boyfriend that will make a certain someone jealous."

"Wait, I am not going to use Chris Turner to make Sirius jealous." Lina protested.

"Then why are we doing this?" Eva asked. "I thought you liked Sirius."

"I am over that now. Really I am. He is annoying and you are right I deserve better. I actually remember Chris Turner, he is very handsome and an excellent chaser, plus he is smart and he has always been nice to me."

"Oh yay! This idea is getting better and better." Eva cheered gleefully.

That Night

"James, please stop you are freaking me out." I said as he quickly pulled me against a wall and motioned for me to be quiet as he checked around the corner.

"I thought I heard something." He said, he had been 'hearing things' all night.

"Dumbledore tightened the security."

"I just want to protect you."

"I know, and it is very sweet of you but you need to calm down a bit. Go back to your old self. You were still protective, just less uptight and weird about it."

"Sorry, you're right, I'll try and relax." He said putting his arm around my shoulder. "What do you say we head back to our room? I think we've stayed up late enough."

"Agreed, but no touching and by room you mean rooms, plural and separate because even the old James wouldn't try a con like that one." I said smirking as I took his arm off my shoulder.

"Whatever you say Lilykins." He said smirking right back at me.

I gave him a serious stare before rolling my eyes. Ok so yes I was happy to have the old James back, Lilykins and all.


	6. The Trouble with Sirius Black

Chapter 6

Next Morning

Catalina's POV

"Good morning everyone!" I greeted, as I sat down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast.

"You're very cheerful this morning. Let me guess, you have a Quidditch practice today?" Lily asked.

"Yes I do, but that's not why I'm happy. Oh don't worry Sirius I still love Quidditch." I added noticing Sirius's face when I said that last part.

"You got an E on your potions essay?" Eva asked.

"We had a potions essay?" I asked and Sirius and James laughed.

"Wow, I actually have a shot at not getting the lowest mark for once." Sirius commented.

"Tell us why you're so happy." Remus ordered.

"Or why you were happy until Eva had to blow it." James said reaching to take a piece of bacon from Lily's plate.

"Drop it." Lily told him and turned to me.

"Okay, you know how I had Eva write that letter to Chris Turner to ask him out?" The girls nodded but the boys shook their heads.

"No." Sirius said.

"Oh well it happened yesterday. Anyway, he came up to me this morning and asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him this weekend." I squealed with excitement.

"That's great Lina." Eva and Lily said in unison. James and Remus smiled but looked at Sirius whose face looked less than pleased.

"Sirius say something." I told him afraid at what he might tell me.

"Good for you, Lina." He finally said and put on a smile which everyone knew was bogus.

"Thank you, if you all excuse me I need to go and start on that essay." I said getting up.

"Lina wait." Sirius called following me out. Once out of the great hall he caught up with me and made me stop walking.

"Why don't you tell me the truth for once Sirius?"

"Hey, I've never lied to you Lina." He said. He did have a point, though he lied to others he never lied to me, not once.

"You want the truth?" He asked. I nodded. "I think he's a jerk and will hurt you."

"That was blunt, thank you for your opinion. But I don't care." I told him and continued walking.

"He's going to hurt you Lina and I don't want to see that happen." He called to me.

I sighed impatiently and turned around. "First off, you don't even know him and second is there someone else you think I should be dating?"

He opened his mouth as is to say a name but nothing came out and he closed it. "I thought so." Then walked away and this time he didn't stop me.

Lily's POV

Sirius came back into the hall sulking. It was obvious that he and Lina had an argument.

"You should have asked her while you had the chance." Eva told him.

"Eva, don't get involved." Remus said quietly.

"Well, it's true. He's just mad because it won't be him kissing her good night."

"Little harsh, don't you think Eva?" I asked. She was right but did she have to be so frank about it.

"It's none of your business Eva, so just stay out of it because you're wrong. You don't know what I'm feeling right now so shut up before I say things I'm going to regret."

"I don't care say it to me."

"No he's not. Eva come on lets go for a walk." Remus said pulling her up.

"I can walk on my own Remus." She snapped and snatched her arm away.

"Okay, that was unexpected." James said when they were gone.

"So far at every meal someone has walked out." I commented.

"Why does it have to be Chris Turner?" Sirius suddenly asked.

"She is just dating him to make you jealous mate." James assumed. "Right Lily?"

"I was sworn to secrecy. Well not really but it's a rule and it was implied that I wasn't supposed to say anything," I told them and they looked at me like I had two heads.

"What?" I asked.

"Girls are weird." James said.

"Boys are arrogant and annoying." I commented.

"You forgot, charming, sexy and delightful." Sirius smirked and I rolled my eyes while James nodded in agreement.

Just then I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around.

"Hey Lily, do you know where Lina is I just have to talk to her about this weekend." Chris Turner asked.

"You're going to cancel on her aren't you? Well let me tell you…"

"Actually I just have to tell her where to meet me." Chris said confused.

I elbowed Sirius in the side before answering Chris's question. "She went to go work on her potions essay. She might be in the Library looking things up. I'll tell her you are looking for her though if I see her."

"Thanks. And could you tell her to meet me outside the Great Hall." He said.

"Absolutely, see you later." I told him as he walked away.

"That hurt by the way." Sirius told me rubbing his side.

"Oh you are such a baby. You're a Beater for goodness sake." I said just as…

"Sirius, I've been looking for you everywhere. You were supposed to meet me outside McGonagall's classroom." Clarisse's whiny voice said as she sat down beside Sirius.

"Oh sorry, must have forgotten." He said lamely.

"That's okay; you just have to make it up to me." She said with this seductive look in her eye.

I looked at James and rolled my eyes. He responded with making a totally juvenile yet called for gagging motion. We both started laughing and for a second I wanted to kiss him. It was strange and I don't even know why I felt that way, besides the fact that I am obviously in love with the guy.

"Oh I didn't even notice you two there. Lily right?" She asked indicating me.

"Yeah," I replied. "That's me."

"You were the one in the Hospital Wing, with that Benoit girl. It must have been tragic to have been in such a sitiuation." She said in a fake sympathetic way, thinking she was being polite in asking.

"I'm fine." I simply said wanting to shout at her.

"I would probably have nightmares, do you have nightmares?" Clarisse asked.

I looked at Sirius who mouthed a 'sorry'. "No, Clarisse I do not have nightmares. I am trying to forget it all."

"Have you had any success?"

"Up until now yes. I think I'm going to get my books, coming James?" I asked getting up, James following my lead.

"I'm sorry," She said putting a hand on her chest. "Did I say something to upset you?"

I sighed and clenched my hand into a fist ready to explode. Thankfully James came to my rescue. "No, of course not, we just have some Head stuff to do. See you in class Sirius." He said and we walked out of the hall.

When we were out I thanked him. "Thanks"

"No problem. It looked like you were about to punch her, so I just said something." He told me. "Is something wrong?" He asked me.

"No, why," I asked confused.

"You've just been acting different for a while and I just wondered if anything was up." He explained.

"No, I'm fine." I told him as we reached the door of our dorm. I said the password and we went to get our books and head to class when we heard the bell rang.


	7. Lina's First Date

**Okay, so there are some of the guys POV in here. I am not a guy so I have no idea how they think so sorry if they sound a little girlish. I'm trying my best to think like a guy but it is very hard.**

Chapter 7

Hogsmeade weekend

Sirius POV

I am doing the most stupidest thing I have ever done in my life, and I have done some very stupid things. I am spying on my friend who is on her date. I don't even know why I'm doing this and not snogging my girlfriend in the nice warm castle. So far it's been very boring, all they've talked about is his family, then her family, then their friends—yes I was mentioned, a lot actually—then the boring couple went to Madam Puddifoot's place. Catalina doesn't even like that place.

Damnit, I just stepped in a huge mound of snow. Cold snow is now in my boot.

Lily's POV

"Is that Sirius?" I asked James. He and I decided to go to Hogsmeade and buy lots of candy. I saw Sirius standing against a wall shaking some snow out of his boot.

"What the hell is he doing here?" James asked.

"I think I know, come on this way." I said sneaking around behind of Zonko's, James following me.

"Boo," I shouted and you should of seen Sirius jump. It was hilarious, it took James and I forever to stop laughing.

"It's not funny guys, you sacred the shit out of me. What are you doing here anyway?" He asked turning around to look at Madam Puddifoot's place.

"To buy candy," James told him.

"And because it is totally boring in the school." I added. Just then the door opened and Lina and Chris walked out.

"Go, before they see us." Sirius told us pushing us around the building.

"Oh that's why you're here, to spy on Lina." James caught on.

"No, I just moved so she doesn't think we are spying on her." Sirius said.

"Come on, just admit that you are jealous, and come get hyped up on sugar." I insisted.

"I'm not jealous but I guess I will come and get some candy. But last one there is buying for everyone." He said and he and James started running towards Honeydukes.

"That is so not fair guys." I shouted running after them. Of course I lost, but I'll get them back.

"Hey Lily," a familiar voice called as I stepped into Honeydukes. I turned around it was Lina.

"Oh hi, what are you doing here?" I asked very surprised.

"Chris offered to buy me candy. He is so sweet and cool and funny. If I wasn't dating him, I probably would suggest that you date him." She said all bubbly and excited.

"So, I take it the date is going good?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, it is the best date I have ever been on. Are you here alone?" She asked looking around.

"No, I have to buy for…"

"There you are Lilykins, finally made did you?" James said coming up behind me.

"Him and his partner in crime." I finished.

"Oh Sirius is here to, that's nice. Well I better go find Chris, meet us in the Three Broomsticks later?" She asked.

"Yeah, see you in a bit." I told her going to the counter with James, Sirius was already standing there with his candy talking to Chris. "Oh boy." I said.

"Hey Chris, I just saw Lina over there." I pointed to the licorice wands.

"Thanks, see you later." He said relived to be away from Sirius.

"What did you say to him?" I demanded paying for the candy.

"Nothing, just telling him what would happen if he broke her heart, which I know he will." He told me taking the bags of candy.

"What did you say you were going to do to him?" James asked as we walked out of the store.

"I just told him that some friends I and would make his life a living hell."

"Sirius, how could you. Can't you just be happy for her, instead of going around threatening her boyfriend?"

"He's not her boyfriend." He pointed out.

"He does have a point, besides he was just looking out for her." James said eating a jelly slug.

"He's not her boyfriend yet." I said. Sirius stopped dead in his tracks.

"What?" He asked.

"She really likes him and I think they are going to be in a relationship soon." I said matter-of-factually.

"No, I am not going to let this happen. I am going to convince her that he is not the right guy. That should be me, who holds her hand, not him."

James and I stopped and looked at each other, then at Sirius who was just as surprised as us by what he said.

"Uh, what I meant was..."

"Sirius, you have a girlfriend and a horrible track record with girls. You had your chance to ask her out, you had six years to ask her out and instead you just sabotage all of her dates." I said, though I was happy he said what he should have said a long time ago.

"And it worked too, she dumped all of them." He pointed out smiling.

I picked up some snow and threw it at him. "Hey what was that for?" he asked shaking the snow off him.

"For being the world's biggest prick and for earlier." I said and formed another snow ball and chucked it at James.

"Hey, now what did I do?"

"It's for earlier and all the times you were a prick. Now Sirius you are going to pretend to like Chris and you are going to be supportive of Lina's decision. Got it?" I asked.

"Fine but I won't be happy doing it." He gave in knowing that it would make Lina happy.

"Good because we are having drinks with them at the Three Broomsticks." I told both of them walking towards the Three Broomsticks.

"She's joking right?" Sirius asked James.

"Doesn't look like it mate," James replied before following me in to the bar.

"Lily over here," Lina waved us over. I sat down beside her and James sat across from Chris who was beside Lina. When Sirius finally came in he sat across from Lina, not even daring to look at her.

"What can I get you dears?" Madam Rosmerta asked us.

"Everyone want butterbeers?" Chris asked and we all nodded our heads.

"Butterbeers all around Madam Rosmerta." He answered her.

"So where are Remus and Eva?" Lina asked.

"I haven't seen them since breakfast. Eva said that she had some studying to do, but whether or not she actually studied is a mystery to me." I told her.

"You guys want candy, I just bought some…" James started.

"You mean I just bought some." I corrected.

"That's what I said I just bought some, Lilykins you need to get your ears checked." He told grinning.

"Here we go again." Sirius stated.

"Happens every time." Lina said to Chris.

"So do you James, because I have told you plenty of times NOT to call me Lilykins and yet you still do." I reminded him.

"Yes that's true but every time you said it you were yelling at me, so I didn't think you really meant it. Maybe if you say it nicely and politely I might just do what you say." He teased.

"Yeah right, you'll just wait a few days until I've forgotten and then you'll start calling me that again."

"You know me well, oh well want some candy Lilykins." He asked smirking as he said it.

I just rolled my eyes and grabbed a sugar quill not wanting to argue with him anymore.

After we finished our butterbeers we all headed back to the castle. As soon as Chris was gone Lina pushed Sirius into a wall outside the Gryfindor Tower.

"Now what would Chris think if he saw this Lina?" Sirius asked smiling; not really knowing what was going to happen to him.

"Shut up Black. Chris told me what you said to him." She said pulling out her wand.

"He snitched on me, was he that scared that he had to tell his girlfriend what I said?"

"No, it's a sign of honesty something you lack, or do you not remember the other night when you were snogging some brunette. Does Clarisse know about that? Everyone else clearly saw it. Not to mention the time you kissed me." Sirius didn't say anything. "That's what I thought. I don't want you ever threatening Chris again, unless I say so. Which I won't so don't even think about tricking me into saying it. I don't understand why you can't be happy for me. I am dating someone, why would you even care?"

"I don't want to see you get hurt." He said sincerely, putting his hands on her sides.

"Get off me." She said stepping away, "Well guess what I can take care of myself, and I don't need you or anyone else threatening the guys that I date or discouraging me from dating them either. Got it?" She asked.

"I got it."

"Good, now I'm probably not going to talk to you for a while only because I am still angry. And don't follow me either or else I'll hex you. And don't even think about kicking me off the team because of this." She told him and walked through the doors to the common room.

"How am I not supposed to follow her when we are in the same house and the only way to get to my bed is to go the same way she goes?" Sirius asked us after Lina was out of sight.

"I have no idea mate. You'll have to figure this one out by yourself." James told him.

"Maybe that brunette will let you bunk with her." I sated knowing that it was very mean.

"Ha Ha lily, I'll just wait awhile before I go. Goodnight you two."

"Night Sirius," we both said in unison and walked back to our dorms.


	8. Dates and Dresses

**It's near Christmas now.**

Lily POV

"Okay now you all know that in a few weeks there will be a Christmas party and all fifth, sixth and seventh years can come. It's semi-formal so girls you don't need a fancy ball gown and guys I'm sorry but you have to wear dress robes though they don't have to be very fancy." I told a room full of fifth, sixth and seventh years.

"When is this party?" someone asked.

"Christmas eve, it starts at ten and ends at one thirty on Christmas day. There will be food and drinks but I recommend eating supper before you come. Now we need some ideas for decorations and some decorators."

"I think it should be all silver, blue and white still traditional decorations but different colours." Eva called out.

"Raise your hand if you're against." James told everyone and five people raised their hands. "Majority rules, okay volunteers and if nobody volunteers then I will volunteer you."

Our group of friends raised their hands and so did the prefects and their friends and some others from the different houses.

"Great, sign your names on the parchment on the desk and meet us in the great hall at seven on Christmas Eve. Have a good night everyone." I ended the meeting and laid out a bottle of ink, quill and parchment on the desk I was sitting on.

"Great idea Eva." James told her as we walked out of the great hall.

"Some things just come to me." She said.

"Excuse me, are you Lily Evans?" a first year asked.

"Yes." I replied with a smile the boy looked frightened.

"Professor Dumbledore told me to give you and James Potter this message." He handed me a note and scurried away.

With James reading over my shoulder we read Dumbledore's fine writing

_Miss. Evan and Mr. Potter,_

_Please meet me in my office after your meeting is over._

_Thank You,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"That's it, no explanation as to why we are going to see him." James said once he was done.

"We'll meet you in the Gryffindor common room. Come on James." I said leading the way through the crowd of people.

"Fizzing Whizbees." James said to the statue and it opened up a staircase which we followed to Dumbledore's office.

"Miss. Evans, Mr. Potter I see you got my message." Dumbledore greeted them.

James and I nodded our heads. "Please have a seat. I have somewhat of a personal question to ask you."

"About what?" James inquired as he and I took a seat.

"Do you two have date for the Christmas ball?"

I looked at James both of us trying to think of a reason why Dumbledore would ask such a question. "No Professor." We both answered after we couldn't think of one.

"Do you have any one in mind?" Dumbledore asked.

"No sir." I replied.

"Sir I always have someone in mind for a date but unfortunately for me she never seems to accept my offer." James told Dumbledore smirking at me.

"Well Mr. Potter this may be your lucky year."

"I'm listening." James said leaning forward in his chair.

"Traditionally the Head Boy and Girl dance to the first song, and go as each others date." Dumbledore paused.

"Don't stop there, keep going." James insisted.

"In recent years however, this has not occurred because the head boy and head girl had relationships of their own and wanted to take them to the ball. If it is not an issue I was hoping that you two would carry the tradition of the Head Boy and Girl going as partners."

"I accept." James said immediently jumping out of his chair. "Please Lily say yes." He begged.

I pretended to think for a moment only to tease him before sighing. "Yes." I said.

"You are the best you know, and Professor you are now my favorite, not that you weren't before." James pulled me up of my seat by my arm and started running out the door anxious to tell everybody in the Gryffindor common room that his wish finally came true.

"James slow down. They will still be there by the time we get there." I assured him as we ran through the corridors.

"I know but I want to announce to everybody that you my dear have finally agreed to go out with me." He told me slowing down so he was just walking really fast.

"Okay let's clarify something. _We_ are not going out, I agreed to carry on a school tradition and we are going to the party together. I agreed to no further plans."

"Not yet anyways. So you're just my date to a party, which is still good news and something nobody expected to happen." He told me as we walked through the portrait hole.

"Everybody can I get your attention please." James called out to the common room. He put his arm around my shoulders to keep me from walking to Eva and Lina. "This lovely lady has just agreed to marry me." Confused looks covered everyone's faces

"James!" I practically yelled.

"Just kidding everyone, I wasn't that lucky. But she did agree to be my date to the Christmas ball." He said.

Cheers erupted all around us and I managed to break free of his hold and hurry off to my friends before the mob of students surrounded us.

"Well that was quite the surprise." Lina commented.

"Yeah next he'll be announcing 'Lily Evans now carrying my child'" Eva teased.

"That's not funny Eva. But I do have something to tell you, not here though too many people."

"Where do you suggest we go then Miss. Secretive?" Lina asked curious about what was so important that it was necessary to relocate before I could tell them.

"To your dorm?" I asked. They nodded and we began climbing up the stairs, I went last so that I could make sure that no one was following us.

"Okay now spill, your worrying me. You're not really pregnant are you because I was just joking?" Eva asked sitting on her bed.

"Can you stop saying that please. Okay this is big and you have to swear on your life that you won't tell anybody. Not even Remus or Chris." I warned them. After they agreed to my terms I told them my secret. "Ihaveacrushonjames." I said quickly.

"Potter?" Lina asked

"I don't know anyone else with the name James." I told her.

"Oh My God! When did this start?" Eva asked.

"I don't know, but it's been getting really frustrating. First it was I just thought he was cute, then recently I have a major crush on him and I can't stop thinking about him. I even got in trouble in Defense Against the Dark Arts because I was daydreaming." I told them. "And the whole knight in shining armour thing was sweet and...I don't know...he is less annoying now."

"Do you have his name written all over your papers with little hearts?" Lina asked in a girly voice.

"Not all of them, maybe one or two, probably like ten." I admitted. "I'm not Eva who had and probably still does have Remus's name everywhere. Remember that Lina?" I asked.

"Yes I do, and I remember Remus's face when he saw it. Eva dropped her book and Remus as the gentlemen that he is picked it up for her and saw his name on every page with hearts around it." Lina retold the story.

"I wouldn't even look at him for weeks, until I asked him out." Eva said her face turning red just remembering it. "I walked right up to him and kissed him."

"Then ran for it." I remembered laughing as I recalled the scene.

"Well I didn't know if he liked me and I was only fifteen. At least you don't have that problem. The whole school knows that James likes you." Eva told me.

"Yeah" I simply said.

"So when are we going to pick out our dresses?" Lina asked.

"This weekend for sure." Eva said and we agreed. After we were done gossiping we went down stairs to join the festivities.

Hogsmeade

Normal POV

Eva, Remus, Sirius, Lina, James and Lily were in Hogsmeade that weekend so that the girls could pick out their dresses and-as the girls insisted—for the boys to pick out their dress robes.

"Okay, meet us in here as soon as you're done getting your dress robes." Eva told the boys pointing to the dress shop they were going into.

"Yes ma'am." Sirius said saluting her. Eva just gave him a look before kissing Remus on the cheek and walking in to the shop, Lily and Lina following her.

"Hello ladies can I help you?" A saleslady asked.

"Yes, we are looking for dresses for a Christmas party, we want something fashionable, sexy and not to expensive." Eva told her as though she had done this a million times before—and knowing Eva she probably has.

The girls tried on many dresses; they were still trying them on when the boys came in.

"What do you think of this one Remus?" Eva asked modeling a white dress that went a little past her knees. One side of the collar swooped of her shoulder, and there was a red ribbon around the waist of the dress.

Remus sighed. He had been telling her for the last seven dresses she showed him that she looked beautiful, but Eva insisted that she didn't and picked out a knew one to try on. "Eva, you look gorgeous. That is my favorite dress so far, not to say that you didn't look pretty in the others, I just like that one the best."

"Okay, I do to." She finally agreed. "Alyce I'll take this one." She called to the saleslady.

When Eva went to change in to her regular clothes Sirius said, "Good answer Moony. We could have been here for another four hours if she didn't like that one, and I'm getting hungry."

"Now we just have to wait for Lina and Lily, then we can go." James told them.

20 minutes later

"I don't know guys; I don't think I'll look good in that one." Lina said as Lily and Eva pushed her into a change room to try on a red dress that ended a few inches longer than Eva's. The straps went around her neck and tied, leaving some of the ribbon dangling down her back which was shown off.

"Of course you will, now try it on." Eva ordered her and went with Lily to find a dress for her.

Moments later Lina came out to show off her dress. Sirius was the first to notice her and his mouth fell open. "Oh My God, Lina you look gorgeous." Lily and Eva exclaimed and walked over to their friend.

"Turn around, let us see." Eva instructed and Lina twirled showing off her back.

"You like it?" She asked a little worried.

"Duh, guys what do you think?" Lily asked.

"You look beautiful Lina." Remus said and James nodded in agreement. Sirius was still amazed and didn't show any sign that he had actually heard the question.

"Sirius what do you think?" Lina asked him. Everyone looked at him and James punched him in the arm to get his attention.

"Huh, what? Oh yeah you look awesome." He told her and Lina's cheeks turned a faint shade of pink, that she hoped had gone unnoticed, but everyone saw.

She turned to Lily and Eva, "Do you think Chris will like it?"

"Yes." They said in unison, as the boys exchanged looks with Sirius.

"Thank you, okay I'm going to change now." She said and hurried back into the change room. Lily walked into the one beside her to try on her dress.

When she came out James of course was the first to speak. "You look beautiful Lily."

"Thank you James." She said trying her hardest not to let her cheeks turn red.

"Lily, you are so getting that dress." Eva said. Lily's dress was blue, close to navy blue. The collar ended in a low point and tied around her neck. It was the same lengths as Lina's.

"I think that out all of the dresses I tried on this is my favorite." Lily admitted.

"Same here." Lina said and everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Turn around, and show it off." Eva said. And Lily did.

After the girls paid for their dresses they decided to go to the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeers. As were walking through Hogsmeade, they ran into Chris who looked upset.

"There you are" he said to Lina.

"Here I am" She said.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, why didn't you tell me you were going to Hogsmeade and why wasn't I invited?" He asked rather harshly.

"I thought I told you. Oh, Chris I'm sorry it must have slipped my mind. I am very forgetful sometimes, right guys." She looked at her friends begging for their help.

"Oh yeah, she forgets everything, Quidditch practices and games, homework assignments, last year she went to breakfast in her pajamas because she forgot to change and set her alarm so she was late." Lily told Chris and Lina mouthed a thank you to her.

"See, I never meant to not invite you, but we were just going dress shopping so even if I did remember, you probably wouldn't want to come anyways."

"What would make you say that?"

"Well its hours watching us girls try on millions of dresses, I didn't even want to be there, but since I need a dress for the party I kind of had to come."

"Sirius, Remus and James came and watched you for hours trying on dresses." Chris pointed out. By then the others thought that they best leave them to argue rather than just stand there.

"Yeah but they had to get their dress robes, and Eva would have made them all come anyways, so it's not like they had a choice." Lina insisted, trying to put an end to the argument.

"I thought you said that you weren't going to talk to Sirius anymore." Chris said changing subjects.

"I never said that." Lina said defensively. "I would never say that, he is one of my friends and my Quidditch captain. I have to talk to him."

"You remember what he said to me don't you?"

"Yes and I had a chat with him about that, he isn't going to threaten you anymore. And he was only saying that because he cares about me."

"Yeah he sure does, a little too much I think. He fancies you did you know that it's clear as if he wrote it on the walls."

"Sirius does not fancy me, he has a girlfriend remember. Now can we please stop arguing and go have some butterbeers?" Lina asked.

"You go; I'll meet you back in the Castle." Chris said and then walked off.

"Chris, come on." Lina called but he just ignored her, so she gave up trying and went to join her friends.


	9. The Trouble with Boys

Chapter 9

_I hate that Chris so much _Sirius thought as he and his friends sat in the Three Broomsticks all of them felling bad for Lina. _If I could I would take her myself, she looked so beautiful in that dress._

Just then the door opened and in walked Lina, without Chris.

"Hey Lina, want a butterbeer?" Remus asked her as she sat down beside Lily.

"I suppose I couldn't get a fire whiskey could I?" she asked looking upset.

"What happened Lina? He didn't break up with you, did he?" Eva asked.

"Nah, it was just a fight. I have a question for you." She said to Remus. "If Eva didn't invite you to come with us dress shopping would you have been mad?"

Remus thought for a moment. If Sirius and James were going then he probably would go to, the situation really wouldn't come up for him but he answered anyway. "No, I would probably wonder why I wasn't invited but I would be upset. Actually I might not even care; I've never been in this situation before."

"Okay, I guess that makes sense."

"Was that why he was mad? Because you didn't invite him" Sirius asked.

"Yes, but I just thought that he would be bored, I mean you guys were bored right?"

The truthful answer was no they weren't bored, I mean they got to watch their crushes/girlfriend try on dresses that they (the girls) looked awesome in. But assuming that, that was not the answer Lina wanted to here they answered "Yes"

Not totally convinced by their answer she sighed and took a sip of the butterbeer Madame Rosmerta put in front of her. "It was just a little disagreement, I'm sure he'll be over it soon." Lily told her reassuringly.

"I hope so, I really like him." Told everyone as well as herself. She said it though as if she wasn't totally convinced that she like liked him, or if was more of a 'yeah he's a cool guy' kind of like.

When they were all done their beers they started to walk back to the castle.

"Hey is it just me or did any one else noticed that we are carrying all the bags." James pointed out.

The girls who were walking in front of them turned around. "Yeah we noticed." Lina said.

"And" Sirius said.

"And what? You can do something nice for us for once and carry the bags. Besides they aren't all ours." Eva told them and they continued walking again.

"What do you have to say about this Moony?" James asked clearly defeated by the girls.

"I don't mind." Remus replied.

"Oh right suck up to your girlfriend and ditch us, real mate there Moony. I feel like a pack mule." Sirius complained.

"Oh stop whining." Lily told them and took her bag from James. "There, better?" She asked annoyed by their complaints.

"Much, now if you could just carry my bag I would be very happy." James told her smirking.

"Nice try." Lily said.

"Thank you lilykins." Lily sighed and turned around only to run into Severus Snape.

"Hello Lily." Snape said. Lily just froze for a moment not really knowing what to say. She had gone weeks without even thinking about Snape who used to be her best friend.

"Hello Severus, how are you." She finally said.

"Good. You?" He asked.

"Hey Snevillus, what do you want?" James asked him and Sirius appearing on either side of Lily.

"Don't call him that James." Lily said sternly looking at James.

"Sorry." James said shocked by her tone of voice.

"We'll meet you in the castle Lily." Remus said. "Come on James, Sirius."

"I'm not leaving Lily alone with this prick." James told him and Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Lily doesn't need your help Potter." Snape said coldly to James.

"Lily doesn't need either of you talking about her as if she couldn't hear you." Lily practically shouted at them. "I'm not deaf, and I can take care of myself. I'll meet you in the castle James."

James looked from Snape to Lily and then back at Snape. "If you hurt her, I will personally reserve a bed for you in the hospital wing because you will need one when I'm done with you." James told him and then joined the others.

When they were gone Lily spoke. "What do you want Severus? I thought I told you never to speak to me again."

"I miss you Lily. I never meant to hurt you. I've told you that so many times, why can't you trust me."

Lily gave a bitter laugh "Why can't I trust you. Let's see, you called me a mudblood not just once but numerous times, you made fun of my friends and you hang out with Death Eaters and in case you haven't noticed Severus they I'm not really their cup of tea."

"I'm sorry okay. I don't what else to say but I'm sorry."

"Whatever Severus I don't care anymore. Now is there anything else or did you just come to me to apologize again?"

"Actually I came to see if you wanted to be my date to the party."

Lily stared at him for a moment trying to figure out what he just said. "Did you just ask me out?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry Severus but I already have a date. And even if I didn't I would not accept your invitation because I hate you." Lily told him not even regretting what she said.

"No you don't Lily don't say that. I'm your friend. I want to be more I love you."

"Well you sure have a funny way of showing it Severus. I bet you joined didn't you. You joined Voldemort."

"Don't say his name Lily. And I do love you."

"You're an idiot and I do hate you. Never talk to me, or touch me or think about me don't even look at me. And you don't love me and you just asked me to be your date because every other girl you asked turned you down." She shouted and started running away ignoring Snape's calls for her to come back. Wiping away her tears as she came to the castle. She walked fast through the halls to her dorm.

"Lily, what happened?" James asked as she entered the room.

"Nothing." She sobbed walking towards her door.

"Wait a minute." James said turning her towards him. "Tell me what did he do?"

"I don't want to talk about it James. I just want to…" She didn't finish instead she just broke out crying and James pulled her towards him and let her cry.


	10. The Christmas Ball

Chapter 10

"Shh, it's okay Lily." James soothed her as she sobbed in his arms. "Do you want me to hex him because I'll gladly do it?"

"No, I told him to stay away from me. I think he'll listen if he knows what's good for him." Lily told James wiping her face on her sleeve.

"Do you want to talk about it?" James asked his hands resting on Lily's shoulders.

"No, I think I'm going to work on Slughorn's essay." Lily said. "Did you finish it yet?"

"I haven't even started it. The essay can wait Lily. What did he do, was it a trap, did his friends attack you?"

"No he just wanted to talk. I would rather not think about it James."

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No." Lily said as she sat down on the floor near the coffee table, starting her essay.

James was getting frustrated with her non informational answers. "Did he call you a…mud…that word."

"Mudblood? No he didn't call me that this time, he said something unexpected." Lily said.

"Why won't you talk about it? I want to help."

"There is nothing for you to help with. It's over, he said something's and I said something's that was it James now start on your essay."

"I don't want to work on the damn essay. You come in here crying and you expect me to just be like 'oh lily you're crying well isn't that nice. I hope you're okay' I can't do that."

Lily looked at him fiercely "Can you try. I don't want to talk about it, what part of that don't you understand?" She grabbed her books and walked to her door, but James grabbed her arm.

"Let me go James."

"Not until you talk about it."

"Okay you know what your right I should talk about it."

"Thank you." James said releasing his grip.

"I'll go into my room and talk to my self about, and then I'll let you know what me and myself talked about. How does that sound." She told with a false smile on her face. Then she walked into her room and slammed the door and locked it.

"Incase you didn't know this, but I can unlock the door." James called through the door. "Yeah shocking I know its called magic."

All of a sudden the door unlocked and Lily opened it. "You know James you are the most annoying, inconsiderate person I have ever known. Can't you just butt out for once? Why are so obsessed with what he said to me? Why can't you have a crush on another girl, there are practically hundreds that would love if you asked them out?"

"What question do you want me to answer first?"

"None. I'm going to spend the night at Lina and Eva's. Maybe I'll talk to you tomorrow, but don't count on it." Lily said and walked out of the Head's room.

Next Morning

"Did you see her come in?" a hushed voice asked.

"No, I didn't even hear her." Someone answered.

Lily opened her eyes to find Lina and Eva sitting on her old bed.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty. Did you and your husband have a fight?" Eva asked.

"Who am I married to?" Lily asked confused and not fully awake.

"No one Lils. You and James just fight like a married couple so we just call him your husband." Lina explained.

"Well don't call him that. Especially in public, and yes James and I got into a fight." Lily admitted. "What time is it?"

"It's only nine. What did you get into a fight about?" Eva asked.

"I wouldn't tell him what happened with Snape." Lily said sitting up.

"Do you want to talk to us about it?" Lina asked cautiously.

Lily sighed. "No I just want to forget it." She told them and fell back pulling the covers over her head.

"That's fine but you can't avoid James forever." Eva told her.

"Yes I can." Lily's muffled voice came from under the covers.

"Honey he's your date to the Christmas party." Eva reminded her. "Come on Lils up you get." Lina added and she and Eva pulled the covers off lily.

"Ugh." Lily groaned as the cool morning air touched her skin. "You are the worst friends ever." She told them hiding her face in the pillow.

"And you love us anyways, come on get up and go apologize to James." Lina ordered and started to tickle Lily.

"Okay, mercy I'm up. Ahhh." Lily screamed. She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. "Uh I have no clothes to wear." She realized.

"Wear mine, over there." Eva pointed. "Thanks" Lily said.

"So how are you going to apologize to James?" Lina asked.

"I still don't know why I'm the one apologizing. He shouldn't have kept pestering me to talk."

"You know that James cares about you a lot and his heart breaks every time you're upset, he just wants you to be happy." Eva reminded her and started to push her down the stairs.

"You know if you kiss him he will totally forgive you, that way you wouldn't have to say anything." Lina pointed out.

"I am not going to kiss him." Lily said stopping on the stairs. "That's right you are going to do this the proper way and that is to say that you're sorry." Eva said.

"Is her down there?" Lily asked her friends starting to catch on to their plan. Eva and Lina looked at each other and then at lily smiling innocently. "So I have to do this in front of everybody? Whose idea was this?" Lily asked.

"Remus and Sirius's." They both said. "Right blame the boys, because that's totally fair." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Actually it was partially their idea; we just tweaked it a bit." Eva said "Now walk." She continued to gently push Lily as they walked down the stairs.

Sure enough there was James Potter standing with his back to the stairs talking to Remus and Sirius. I walked up and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey." He said turning around "Are you okay?" He asked so kindheartedly I felt really bad about yelling at him last night.

"I'm great." I said with a smile, it wasn't totally true but I felt better then I did last night. "And I'm really sorry for yelling at you last night I know you just wanted to help and I know you care about me a lot."

"I will only forgive you if you forgive me."

"Deal." I said and hugged him.

"Okay finally we can eat." Sirius exclaimed jumping from the couch he sat on.

We all just rolled our eyes and followed Sirius out to the great hall.

Morning of the Christmas party

Lily's POV

"Over a bit. Too far, back the other way and James your side is crooked." I told James and Sirius, they were hanging up the banner for the party.

"How's this?" James asked. You could tell that he was getting a bit annoyed with this all. Sirius had already voiced his opinion that I was a controlling perfectionist.

"Hold on James, Jake what are those?" I asked walking towards a Hufflepuff.

"Streamers." He said innocently.

"And what colour are they?" I asked him.

"Red and gold."

"Red and gold, really. Well they are very nice but if I remember correctly Eva told you to get blue and white."

"Actually I said blue and silver but close." Eva said coming up to us. "Jake I know you're not colour blind or deaf so then I must be the wrong one. But I am never wrong so you are wrong. I said I wanted blue and silver streamers since that is the theme. Look around do you see and red or gold colours?"

"Good luck." I said more to Jake then Eva.

"Oh Lilykins, we are still here holding up the banner that you wanted us to hang." Sirius called.

"Don't call her that." I heard James tell him.

"You call her that all the time."

"Yeah but I can get away with it, all I have to do is give her one of my charming smiles and voila she forgets why she's yelling at me."

"Neither of you are allowed to call me that. Now just move it up a bit." I instructed. "Perfect, now make it stay and help the others. I suggest you stay clear of Eva though. If you think I'm controlling you should hear her."

"You know what I just realized?" Sirius asked.

"What."

"I'm a wizard." He told us. I looked at James to see if there was some joke behind this. "Wow and it only took you seventeen years to figure it out. Congrats Padfoot."

"No I mean that we could have just stood on the ground and hung this thing up by magic, instead we climbed up these ladders and stood way off the ground for two hours."

"Afraid of heights Sirius?" I asked.

"I wouldn't say afraid but rather prefer the ground." Sirius told me carefully climbing down the ladder.

"But yet, you play Quidditch." I simply said and walked to instruct someone else.

"Hey, that is totally different from being on a ladder!" He shouted.

Later that night in Lily's room getting ready for the party

Normal POV

"Lina hold still, how can I put on your makeup if you're fidgeting?" Eva asked getting frustrated with Lina.

"Well, if you weren't putting so much on we would be done by now."

"Lina relax, and Eva don't use the eyelash curler you'll only make her move more." Lily told her friends picking out some shoes to wear with her dress.

"I'm done, now go get your dress on and don't even think about wiping any of it off or I will put it all back on and curl your eyelashes." Eva threatened Lina.

Sitting on the couches

"Sirius sit down, they won't be much longer." Remus told Sirius for the millionth time.

"You said that half an hour ago. I don't even know why I'm like this. I'm not dating any of them why would I car how long they take. I can leave if I want because my date is already at the party." Sirius said mostly to himself.

"Then go." James suggested.

"And miss three hot ladies in dresses not thank you." Sirius said sitting back down while James and Remus just rolled their eyes.

"They take a while because they have to do their makeup and put on their dresses and do their hair and pick out their shoes and jewelry…"

"How do you know all this Moony have you been spying on them?" Sirius asked curiously.

"No Padfoot I'm not you. I just happen to be dating Eva and she likes doing all of that, plus one time I asked her why she took an hour to get ready for a date and she decided to give me a lecture on everything girls have to go through to look the way they do." Remus explained.

OOOO

"Okay everyone ready?" Eva asked as we all took one final look in the mirror.

"I think so." Lily said.

"As I'll ever be." Lina stated. Things had been a little rough between her and Chris since Hogsmeade but they decided to go to the party together hoping to get things back to normal.

"Well girls we better not keep the boys waiting any longer, let's party!" Eva exclaimed and walked out the door to the guys.

After all the 'you look absolutely stunning, beautiful, gorgeous and the took you long enough' they all made their way to the great hall.

"Welcome everybody to the Christmas Ball!" Dumbledore said to the crowd "Now as tradition the Head boy and Head girl will start off the first dance, you may join in if you wish. May I present you the Head girl Lily Evans, and the Head boy James Potter." The crowd started clapping as Lily and James walked on to the dance floor.

"May I have this dance Miss. Evans?" James asked bowing.

"Yes, you may." She replied matching his bow with a curtsey as he took her hand.

The song started.

_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
I'm chasing after you_

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now_

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and I question where to go  
And I don't know what I'm tapping into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That can change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else_

_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
I'm chasing after you_

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and I question where to go  
And I don't know what I'm tapping into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_Just hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment here with you_

After they danced a few more songs together they went to get some punch.

"Wow!" Lily said as she took a sip.

"Yeah." James agreed making a face. "I think Padfoot spiked the punch."

"You know it tastes really bad but at the same time really good." Lily said taking another sip.

"That's alcohol for you." James said putting his cup down.

"Let's grab some food and go sit down. My feet need a break from all that dancing." Lily said as she put a whole bunch of food on her plate knowing her friends would mooch off the plate.

"So how's the punch?" Sirius asked when they sat down.

"Not bad actually what did you put in it?" Lily asked.

"I'm insulted by you assuming that I spiked the punch. What if it was Lina?" Sirius asked.

"Please, you were the one who kept telling me to look out for teachers." Lina rolled her eyes.

"Fine I did it, but if this gets to McGonagall I'm taking James down with me."

"Oh thanks Padfoot, you know I just got her off my case for last week." James said.

"Why what did you last week?" Lily asked looking at James.

"Lilykins, you seriously don't want to know."

"You're probably right. So Lina where's Chris?"

"He went to get me some punch, he doesn't like dancing."

"Then why did he come to the party? I would have taken you since Clarisse is apparently sick."

"I think that's why he decided to come." Lina told him sighing.

"Here's your punch Lina." Chris said coming to sit down besides Lina. After taking a sip he gagged. "I think somebody's spiked this."

Sirius started coughing trying to cover up his laughing and Lily and James just turned away trying not to laugh. Lina just pretended to drink her punch.

"You two should be trying to figure out who did this instead of just sitting there" Chris told us.

"You're absolutely right Chris, come on James I think I see him over there." Lily said taking James hand and pulling him away from the table. When they were out of the Great Hall they both started laughing.

Back in side

"Come on Catalina let's dance." Sirius said standing up.

"Okay." Agreed Lina.

"What?" questioned Chris.

"I'm going to dance with Sirius because my boyfriend wanted to come to a party but not dance. I love parties and I love to dance believe or not. I may not enjoy the whole getting ready part of the whole thing but I like the partying part. So I'm going to dance with my friend whether you like it or not." Lina told Chris.

"Then I'm leaving."

"Bye." She simply said and followed Sirius to the dance floor.

Lily's POV

"Um what time is it?" someone came up and asked James and I.

"About five minutes until midnight." James told him.

"That late already?" I asked.

"Yeah I know I can't believe it either." James smiled.

I sighed. I can't believe I'm thinking this but I think I'm falling in love with James and I'm doing everything I can right now to not kiss him. I should tell him right; I mean the guy has waited seven years of his life. Okay it's now or never. "James I have to tell you something."

James looked at me confused and a bit worried. "What about?" he asked.

"It's nothing bad; at least I hope it's not."

"Okay well that's good to hear. You had me worried there Lils." He said.

"Sorry, okay now um how should I put this?" I asked more to myself really.

"English would be nice, but I do know a little Italian thanks to Lina."

I laughed at this, okay Lily concentrate. I have no idea how to do this where's Eva when you need her. I walked a little closer to James.

"Lily what's going on?"

"I'm not really sure." I said and then I did the unexpected. Something I didn't even expect to happen, I wonder what he was thinking. I kissed James Potter.


	11. Eva and Lina know

_I did the unexpected. Something I didn't even expect to happen, I wonder what he was thinking. I kissed James Potter._

Chapter 11

At first James was too shocked to do anything but after he realized he wasn't dreaming he kissed me back. After a few moments I pulled away still not totally believing that I kissed James, the guy who I told myself and others that I would never fall for.

"Question." James said.

"What?"

"Was that you or the punch?"

I laughed, "I'm not really sure, a bit of both maybe."

"Okay just wondering." He answered smiling. "What do we do now?"

"Now you kiss me." I answered and he did. This time he broke off the kiss.

"Are we going to tell the others or keep it to ourselves?"

"If I don't tell Eva and Lina that I kissed you, they would probably hex me."

"So were telling them?"

"In a few days, I kind of like the idea of sneaking around." I said smirking a bit. "Besides I want to see how long it takes them before they can figure it out."

"Well Eva probably a few days but the others I'm betting on weeks, Sirius probably never."

"We should probably go back in there before somebody sees us then."

"One more kiss."

"Okay." I said. After we kissed a bit more we went back in to join the party and wish everyone a Happy Christmas. It was really hard to not tell everyone. I think Eva might have expected something though because she looked at me then at James and smiled. One of those 'I know something is going on' smiles.

A few days later

Normal POV

"I think I hear somebody." Lily whispered.

"So."

"James nobody knows were together." Lily reminded him.

"Why aren't we telling anybody again?" James asked still trying to kiss Lily. They were sitting in their common room snogging.

"We want to see how long it takes them to figure it out."

"Right, okay what were we studying again?"

"I was working on my transfiguration assignment until you interrupted me."

"Great story, they will totally believe that."

"I know that's because it's true now get off me." Lily said pushing him away and moving on to the floor. James moved to the other side of the table and opened his books he put on there earlier but never opened them.

"Hello children how's life." Sirius asked walking in.

"Did you give him the password?" Lily asked.

"Of course I did Lilykins. Life is amazing, what's up with you?"

"Boring, nothing to do Clarisse is still sick." Sirius said sitting down beside James.

"What does she have again?" Lily asked.

"How would I know? Haven't seen her in days."

"You didn't even visit her. I'm not a big fan of Clarisse but you still visit her sometimes."

"And catch what she has, in case you've forgotten Lily I am Quidditch Captain. I can't be sick what will my team do without me."

"Throw a party." Lily replied.

"Nice Lily, but I still have other things to do besides coach Quidditch. I live a very busy life."

"I'm sure you do, not go away so I can concentrate on my essay."

"Hear that James I think Lily finds me distracting."

"I am hurt Lily, Sirius doesn't even like you and you get distracted by him" James said and lily just rolled her eyes.

"Fine I'll leave, then I can get my work done and have the rest of the evening free, unlike you two. I bet you haven't even started yet." Lily said and walked out of the common room with her books.

"Good thing we didn't join in this bet or else we would be short a few galleons now." Sirius said.

Gryffindor common room

"Hey Lily what brings you here?" Lina greeted her.

"Hi Lina, Sirius came in and made it impossible for me to study. Where's Eva?"

"Up in Remus's room talking, or at least that's what she told me I haven't checked."

"Okay. So are you and Chris good now?"

"Yes, he apologized and so did I and now everything's fine."

"That's good."

"Have you asked James out yet?"

"No I haven't asked him out. Why?" Lily asked.

"No reason. Eva just thinks that there's something different about the way you to act around each other. I've noticed it to, you just a little more civil that's all."

"Well I guess we are friends now, I mean I was getting a little tired of are fighting."

"As were we all. Just tell him already so you can get together and we can talk about how cute it is that we all have boyfriends and we can talk in girly girl voices."

"I can hardly wait. Now shush I need to finish this essay."

A while later Eva came down "Oh Lily great you're here. I want to talk to you about something."

"Okay." Lily answered walking over to Eva.

"I noticed that when you and James came back in at the Christmas party you looked really happy and had a certain glow about you."

"I was glowing."

"Not really 'glowing' but I don't know like you had something lifted off your shoulders, you did something that you have been procrastinating. Like you and James became more then just friends, maybe you're a couple now."

"How did you know?"

"I knew it. Like I said you had a glow. Now why didn't you tell me?"

"We thought it would be fun to see how long it would take for you guys to figure it out. I thought you would be the first and voila you were."

"Are you going to tell Lina now?"

"I guess I should, she has a hunch anyway. But don't tell anybody else, I want to see how long it takes the guys to figure it out."

"I promise."

"Hey Lina I've got something to tell you."

"What?" Lina asked jumping up off the couch and walking over to us.

"Looks like we all get to talk about our boyfriends a little sooner than you think"

"You hooked up with somebody at the party. James isn't going to be very happy."

"Oh trust me he is very happy. Because I kissed James at the party."

"Ahhhhh" Lina screamed. "Okay I'm fine, why didn't you tell me? I knew there was something going on."

"We wanted to see how long it would take for everyone to figure it out. Now keep it quite since the guys don't know yet."

"What's wrong?" Remus asked worried as he reached the girls with his wand pointed out.

The girls giggled. "Nothing." They said in unison.

Remus gave them a weird look. "Okay." He said not believing them.

"You'll find out soon enough." Eva said.

"Come on lets go celebrate. I think there might be some butterbeers in the kitchens." Lina told them leading the way out.

"I'll just go find James and Sirius." Remus called.

"They're in the dorm." Lily called back and the girls left Remus standing in the common room totally confused.


	12. Remus and Sirius Know

Chapter 12

"Here's to Lily finally making a move." Eva said holding up a bottle of butterbeer.

"Hey it didn't take that long, only like four months not two years like you Eva." Lily reminded her, as they all clinked bottles.

"What's wrong Lina?" Lily asked noticing her friend's expression had changed.

"Nothing, I don't want to be a downer on the celebration." She simply said.

"You won't now tell us." Eva said.

"You both are so lucky; you have your ideal guy, the guys you dream about, the ones you thought endlessly about for days. Now Lily is the girl everyone would kill to be, and Eva who doesn't want to be you? I just wish I could have it all sometimes."

"Oh Lina, Come here." Eva said putting her arms around Lina. "You're jealous of us, your friends?"

"Not jealous just wishing I could have what you have with you."

"Chris isn't the guy right?" Lily asked all of them knowing which guy Lina would rather be with.

"I just don't feel anything when I'm with him. When he kisses me it's nothing special, when he talks to me I don't get butterflies in my stomach. You know he doesn't approve of me playing Quidditch, or that in some classes I get better grades then he does. He wants a Barbie doll. Some girl who has brains but doesn't uses them, would never touch a broomstick, wears way to much make up. Someone who will have their world revolve around him. And as you know I am about as far from that girl as you could probably get."

"Please tell me that you're over Sirius." Eva begged. Lina shook her head.

"I've tried, I kept telling myself that he's no good for me, he will just use me, prove that he can get any girl he wants. That our whole relationship will ruin out friendship. But every time I end up back at the same conclusion, he might treat me differently; there might actually be something between us." Lina sighed and she and Eva looked at Lily waiting for her to say something.

"I understand."

"What? You're supposed to tell me that I'm wrong that he will never change." Lina told her somewhat upset by Lily's answer.

"When I was starting to fall for James I told myself that I wouldn't go there. He just wants to prove that he can get any girl he wants including the one who he claims to love since first year. I told myself that it was a trap and that I was going to get hurt."

"Clearly that changed." Eva stated.

"Yeah, instead of going with the logical answer and the one that made the most sense I chose the crazy route. The one that you had no idea how it was going to end or what was going to happen. I decided to take a risk and I'm glad I did because I'm happy and for once I am pleased that I didn't listen to my brain. So Lina if you like Sirius you need to dump Chris and tell Sirius that you like him."

"No you deserve better Lina. He won't even visit Clarisse, do you want a boyfriend you doesn't even come to see how you're doing when you're sick?"

"Why would he visit Clarisse if she's sick? Then he might get sick too." Lina said.

"I stand corrected. You and Sirius would make a perfect couple." Eva said rolling her eyes.

"It's your choice Lina, you might regret it if you don't take a chance." Lily told her getting another beer.

"Yeah, I know." Lina answered.

"Is there something going on between you and Lily?" Remus asked walking into the heads dorm.

"Why do you ask?" James said casually trying not to give anything away.

"The girls were all giggly and went to go celebrate. As usual they tell me nothing except things that confuse the hell out of me and I am left wondering if I'll ever understand girls." Remus explained.

"You won't." Sirius said. "No one can except for themselves of course. Like why would I go and visit my _sick _girlfriend if I will just catch what ever it is she's got."

"To show you care. I sat with Eva practically all night for a week when she had the stomach flu. Until she told me that I better go to sleep before I die. And though I reassured her that technically I wouldn't die she…"

"Okay Moony I get the point. It's better to be sleep deprived and sick then being energetic and healthy because at least it makes them feel a tad better." Sirius interrupted.

"Alas I think he's got it." James exclaimed. "Now what were you saying about the girls?"

"Well I heard one of them scream so I went downstairs with my wand at the ready thinking it was some attacker. But when I got there they were all smiling and laughing so I asked them what was going on and Eva told me that I would find out soon enough. At first I though that it had to do with her but apparently it's something with Lily." Remus explained.

"She told them, after she told me we weren't going to tell anyone. Well I better tell you guys I guess. Lily and I are together."

Remus and Sirius start laughing as if James just told them something funny.

"Prongs we know you are in love with the girl and you took her to the party but I think we're smart enough to know that she would never go out with you. What was that she said again?" Remus asked Sirius.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid." Sirius mimicked Lily's voice.

"I'm serious guys."

"No I'm Sirius your James, are you sure you haven't gone mental there Prongs?"

"I'll prove it to you, where are they again?" He asked searching for the map. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

"The kitchens, come on boys follow me." James told them and headed for the kitchens.

IN THE KITCHENS

"Hey what are you doing here?" Eva asked as the boys walked in.

"I need to prove something to the guys." James explained and walked over to Lily and kissed her. Lily of course kissed him back.

"What…you just…James and Lily just…did you see that?" Sirius asked Remus who was standing there in disbelief.

"Now do you believe me? We are dating."

"Well technically we've never been on a date except for the party which doesn't really count as a date, but we are in a relationship." Lily corrected him.

"I guess the giant squid wasn't available." Sirius said making everyone laugh remembering the time Lily yelled that at James.

"So why did you tell them?" James asked Lily.

"Eva figured it out and I simply filled in the gaps, I did not flat out tell them right girls?" Lily asked and they nodded there heads in agreement.

"Fine, well I just told them because it would have taken them ages to figure it out…"

"Hey I had a hunch; I just didn't want to say anything incase I was wrong." Remus defended him self taking a seat beside Eva.

"Yeah and I knew all along because I am just that observant, I was just to busy dancing with Catalina that I forgot to mention it." Sirius said taking a butter beer off the counter.

"Sure, it took you three weeks to notice that I got my hair cut last year." Lina reminded him.

"Oh I remember that, don't ever cut it again because sweetheart you don't look that great with short hair." Sirius told her. "Ow, that hurt." He said after she punched him in the arm.

"Okay, don't get into a fight we are here to celebrate." Eva reminded everyone and they once again clinked their bottles together before Sirius presented a bottle of Firewhisky and they all took turns drinking some.


	13. Fighting with the Enemy

Chapter 13

"So Potter, I hear that you're dating that mudblood. Am I right?" Malfoy asked him and Snape coming up to James and Sirius and Lina who were coming back from Quidditch practice.

"Bugger of Malfoy" James said and they kept walking until Malfoy grabbed Lina's wrist.

"What the hell do you want, don't you know I'm already taken." Lina spat at him.

Malfoy dropped her arm like it was burning hot. "I forgot your mother was a filthy mudblood. Your Dad did the right thing getting rid of her when he found out what she really was."

"Don't you dare talk about my mother, he didn't kill her, and you know it." Lina said stepping right in front of him.

"Is that what he told you?" Malfoy laughed in an evil way. "Well you're very gullible if you actually believe him"

"That's it, you asked for it Malfoy. He didn't kill her! It was Voldemort or one of his Death Eaters, He didn't do it." Lina said and punched Lucius in the face causing his nose to bleed.

"Lina go and get Dumbledore." James instructed knowing that Malfoy would duel them now that they had started the fight he was trying to provoke.

"No, if he wants to speak about my family like that I'm going to give him what he's asked for." Lina said pulling out her wand.

"Just do it Lina." Sirius said in a tone she had never heard him use before. She was a bit frightened by the tone and slowly backed away before turning and running into the castle.

"Where is that filthy half-blood?" Malfoy asked standing up and looking around.

"Lily, oh thank god I found you." Alice Carmichael called running up beside Lily.

"Hi Alice what's the emergency?" Lily asked.

"It's Sirius and James. They got into a fight with Lucius and Severus and all four of them are in the hospital wing. James keeps asking for you and when Madame Pomfrey refused him to go looking for you I volunteered to go." She explained quickly that Lily could hardly understand her.

"Okay all that I got from that was Sirius and James and something about a fight. But knowing those two I better just follow you." Lily said and she and Alice went to the hospital wing.

"Oh my god what happened to you?" Lily asked as she spotted James and Sirius in the beds pretty beaten up.

"Nothing, just a little argument. Thank god you're okay." James said trying to get up but Eva gently pushed him back down.

"Of course I am why wouldn't I be?" Lily asked as she sat down on his bed and kissed his cheek.

"No reason." James told her smiling.

"Who did this to you?"

"Malfoy and Snape did. It was my fault; I punched Malfoy and started the whole thing. I'm really sorry Lily." Lina apologized; she was sitting on Sirius's bed holding his hand.

"Snape? Doesn't surprise me. Where is that little…"Lily said looking around not really knowing what the right word to finish her sentence would be. She finally found him, lying in the bed with some wounds but not as much as James had. She jumped from James' bed and marched over to Snape, before James could grab her arm. "So how are?" she asked in an icy tone.

"Fine, look Lily I'm…"

"Sorry? Yeah, I know you are because that what you always say Severus. And it's getting a little old." Lily said her voice rising from its normal pitch. "You said you were fine right. Well I can make that change if you want. I can make it so you have as many scratches and cuts and bruises and what ever other wound that James has. I can make you have all of them as well, won't be to fine after that."

"Lily, I didn't start it, it was that half-blood friend of yours."

"Her name is Lina. I told you to stay out of my life did I not? I told you to never try and get involved in my life ever again."

"I didn't…"

"Yes you did! James is my life now Severus, whether you like it or not we are together and nothing you do or say is going to change that."

"Lily, he's no good for you, he's…" Snape started but was yet again interrupted by Lily.

"Oh He's no good for me is that it? You've told me that many times already Severus. Would you mind telling me who is good for me then, who I deserve to be with? If it isn't James and it can't certainly be you, who is left." Lily asked knowing what his answer was.

"Well…I was going to…say it was me."

"That's what I thought. You really think I deserve you?" Lily laughed "I deserve some one who is a Death Eater, who is killing innocent people, like me. Oh yeah Severus your right I totally deserve to be with you, why wouldn't I want to be with someone who kills muggles just because they can, just because apparently muggles are in the way. Well then Severus here is your wand." Lily said handing him his wand. "And here I am, go ahead and kill me after all I'm a…what did you call me again? Oh yeah a mudblood, don't try and deny it Severus, you've said it many times before."

"Lily, dear just come back over here." Eva called.

Lily turned to look at her friends; all of them had looks on their faces that showed she had frightened them. "No, I won't until he admits that I am right and he is wrong and he will stay out of my life, including all of you and will never speak to me or try and contact me in any way, and when my parents invite him over this summer he will suddenly be very very sick so he can't possibly show up. Then and only then will I turn and walk away with out even so much as a backwards glance at him." Lily told them turning back around facing Snape.

"I can't do it Lily. I can't kill you."

"Oh but you can kill other muggles, I understand. So Severus do you agree to all the terms I had already said. Do you promise me that this will be the last time we ever speak to each other again?"

"Please Lily don't make me do it, I can't I love you too much."

"No, no you don't stop saying that." Lily said on the verge of tears. "Fine then Severus, I will just walk away, Even if you don't agree to them I will, Like I told you before I won't ever be talking to you again, even if you get in a fight with my boyfriend I will just pretend that you don't exist. Good bye, I really wish things could be different but I choose James and the right side." Lily told him and turned and walked away ignoring his pleading calls.

"I'll umm…I'll come and see you later okay, I just don't want to be here right now." Lily told James kissing is cheek.

"I'll go with you, I need something to eat anyway, and then we can work on our essay." Eva said. "Doesn't that sound like fun, you like writing essays."

Lily smiled. "Yeah, I do."

"Yeah well, at least you have the guts to admit it." Eva said putting an arm around Lily's shoulders. "Just Kidding"

"Ha Ha, you're so funny."

"One of my many talents, but I'm not going to tell you the rest because you'll get very bored and some of them you'll have to ask Remus about." She told Lily winking at Remus who didn't here any part of the conversation and was confused—again.

Lily looked at Remus and laughed. "You guys can keep that to your self."

"Probably for the best, now come on I am so hungry." Eva said pulling Lily out of the Hospital Wing with her.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Head's Common room a few hours later

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked as she saw James stroll in and ran to hug him. He made a painful noise that reminded her he was injured. She quickly pulled away. "Sorry."

"That's ok." He said as he kissed her and led her towards the couch to sit down.

"So did you sneak out or get thrown out?"

"Glad to know you think so highly of me. Actually love Madame Pomfrey said I was allowed to leave as long as I come back daily for checkups until I am healed. I told her I would heal better in my own bed, and promised to get lots of rest."

"What about Sirius?"

"I think Lina is keeping him very comfortable in the Hospital Wing."

"Ok, we'll get back to that later. You are ok though right, it's nothing serious?"

"Just a few scratches and bruises, It was you I was worried about, after you confrontation with Snape."

Lily looked away from James, "I'm trying to forget about it."

"I know Lils, but I've never seen you so angry before. I thought you were going to hurt him, not that I would have stopped you."

"Just a lot of built up anger against him, and then seeing you all beat up. I guess I just lost it."

"You must really like me." James teased.

"I guess I do." She laughed, standing up she pulled James up with her and started walking towards the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Well you promised to get lots of rest, so I am going to make sure you follow orders. If that is ok with you?"

"Ok, but no funny business Missy, the doctor said I don't have the energy yet."


	14. Lina Watch Out!

Chapter 14

Lily's POV

"Ugh…I hate boys. Why do we put up with them? They just drive you crazy which causes you to hate them. I hate boys and if I ever say other wise just slap me or something." Lina said storming into the Heads common room where we all were.

"Trouble with Chris?" asked Sirius in a slightly cheerful tone.

"Yes, and I know you are secretly happy about it." Lina said sitting on the couch beside Sirius.

"What has he done this time?" Eva asked.

"He wants me to quit Quidditch. He says it cuts into the time we have together."

"Wait, doesn't he play Quidditch to?" I asked.

"Exactly what I told him. And you know what he says, 'well I don't like playing against my girlfriend, it makes me upset to know that I am the team fighting to win a match.' I told him that I could really care less and that it doesn't bother me and then he got mad." Lina explained mimicking Chris's voice.

"Does he actually sound like that?" Sirius asked laughing.

"You're completely missing the point. I don't want to quit Quidditch."

"Good because you're my star without you the team is rubbish." Sirius told her. "Hey what was that for?" He asked when he got two pillows thrown at him.

"Incase you've forgotten, Moony and I are on the team and we are very good Quidditch players." James argued.

"Right, sorry." Sirius said, and then turned to whisper in Lina's ear "You're still my favorite."

"Thank you Sirius but that doesn't solve my problem." Lina said.

"Tell him that you don't want to quit Quidditch and try and work out a compromise." Remus suggested.

"What kind of compromise."

"Like you spend certain amount of time with him throughout the week like after Quidditch practice or after a match." Remus told her.

"Okay that makes sense. Just tell me exactly what to say so it sounds just as perfect as you described it." Lina told him getting out a quill and parchment.

"Lina, I can't tell you what to say."

"Yes you can, if I say it I will just mess it up. I am no good at the whole guy language communication thing. You are a guy so you know how he will interpret what ever it is you said."

"No, he's your boyfriend, you talk to him I will not tell you what to say." Remus told her firmly. "And don't give that pouty, puppy dog face look because I get enough from Evangeline."

"Eva, tell your boyfriend to tell me what to say."

"He's right Lina; you got to do this on your own."

"Thank you." Remus said to Eva.

"Fine, don't help me." She said and turned to Sirius with a smile on her face.

"Oh no, not me I won't help you. Remember what you said earlier, you hate guys try to remember those days when you wanted absolutely nothing to do with them. Not the puppy dog face, please don't look at me like that."

"Please." Lina said smiling.

Sirius sighed; there was no way he could win, might as well surrender now. "Okay I'll help you but only because we have a match against Ravenclaw and I don't want your game to be affected by this fight."

"Right, that's the only reason. Thank you soooo much."

"Yeah don't expect it to happen again though."

"Okay, I will tell you what I'm going to say and you tell me what you would interpret by it."

"Got it." Sirius said bored already.

The rest of us just shook our heads and laughed to our selves, while we sat there listing to Lina and Sirius discuss the conversation Lina would have with Chris later.

"And James Potter is after the snitch along with Ravenclaw's seeker Bob McGowan close on his tail." Alice commentated.

Eva and I were in our seats wrapped up in blankets and had some hot coco with us. James had come really close to catching the snitch a few times but failed.

"Oh nice hit Chris Turner, sent that bludger flying…Oh no it looks like it's about to hit Lina De Luca." Alice exclaimed.

Eva and I stood up to get a better look. "Lina watch out!" Eva screamed.

Lina turned around to see a bludger coming straight for her, she tried to turn upside down on her broom but her hands slipped and she fell.


	15. Lina and Sirius Act One

Chapter 15

Lina's POV

I heard Eva scream and I turned around to see a bludger coming straight for me, I leaned to the side, but my broom handle was slippery and my hands slipped off it. I tried to reach for it but I was falling. I decided to close my eyes and wait for the pain to come when I hit the ground. But it never came; I felt a gust of air and I opened my eyes, to find myself on Sirius's broom.

"And Sirius Black saves Lina from a terrible fall. And wait a second James Potter has caught the snitch Gryffindor wins with 250 points." Alice said.

I wrapped my arms around Sirius as he headed to the ground. "Thank you." I said when we landed and hugged him.

"Well I couldn't let you fall could I?" He said and hugged me back. "Are you ok?" He asked, looking me over. I nodded yes and stepped back.

"Oh my god Lina, thank goodness your okay." Lily and Eva cried running towards us both of them pulling me into a hug at once. James and Remus landed and rushed over quickly.

"Lina, are you okay?" Chris called coming over to us.

"Yeah no thanks to you." Remus said, in a un-Remus like tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chris asked.

"He means that if you hadn't sent that bludger flying right towards her, she would have never fallen in the first place." James told him, wrapping a protective arm around my shoulders.

"Well, maybe if your beater had been doing his job, this wouldn't have happened." Chris said blaming Sirius.

"Hey, I saved her from falling."

"Stop fighting guys." I told them stepping between Chris and the others.

"If you had hit the bludger, she wouldn't have fallen in the first place. Come on Lina lets go to the Hospital wing just to make sure you're fine." Chris told her.

"I'm fine Chris." I told him. "And stop blaming Sirius it wasn't his fault."

"Oh so you believe that I purposely hit the bludger at you."

"No, but he saved me from getting all my bones broken." I said. I didn't see what happened, but I hoped that the guys were wrong about Chris. "Now shut up and we can all go a get something to eat and warm up."

"I am not sitting with him and his girlfriend. She drives me crazy." Chris indicated to Sirius.

"Clarisse is not my girlfriend any more." Sirius told him and everyone else.

"What?" We all said, this was news to us.

"We broke up yesterday. Didn't I tell you?"

"Uh no, and I thought I was your best mate." James said.

"We could have thrown a party." Eva said.

"She wasn't that bad."

"Yes she was." Remus said and we all agreed.

"Hello, have you completely forgotten I was here? I'm going to change and then go and eat if any one cares." Chris said and walked away.

I sighed, oh my god he is driving me crazy.

"We better get changed to meet you up in the castle." James said and kissed Lily on the cheek before walking towards the change rooms Remus following him, Lily and Eva walked up to the castle.

"I think I'm going to quit Quidditch." I told Sirius as I followed him to the storage shed helping him carry the box of Quidditch balls.

"What? You can't quit, remember what I said this morning, the team is rubbish without you." He told me unlocking the door.

"That's not true and you know it. I just want this to work, because I haven't been fair to Chris and I think I might start being a bit more considerate to what he wants." I explained putting down the case.

"But will you be happy?" He asked facing me.

"I am just really confused right now about what I want and Chris is not a total jerk ok, you just get on his nerves. I just don't know what to do."

"You could always date me."

"What?" I asked not quite believing what I just heard.

"I said…"

"I know what you said; I am just having trouble believing that I just heard you say that." I told him.

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because it's you and it's me…I just never in a million years expected to hear you say that."

"Well I did, what are you going to do about it?" He asked stepping closer to me.

"I'm...going to…do nothing about it. You can't just assume that now that you've finally did something I had been waiting years for , that I'm just going to dump Chris for you, who for the past few weeks have been acting like the biggest prick in the world."

"Hey, I said I was sorry about the kiss. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you; it's your relationship skills that I'm a little unsure about. I've watched for six years breaking girls hearts Sirius I don't want the same to happen to me. Incase you haven't noticed I'm not like any of the other girls you've been with."

"Believe me I've noticed. I meant that as a compliment by the way." He told me, he was now right in front of me "I knew you liked me, I've know since like fifth year."

"Then why didn't you ask me out?"

"I wasn't mature enough to give you what you deserved." He told me.

"And you're mature enough now?" I asked.

"I think so. Please Lina give me a chance."

"Why are you calling me that?"

"Calling you what?"

"Lina, why are you calling me Lina?"

"That's your name." He said confused.

"My nickname, you always called me Catalina before, okay maybe not all the time but most of it. Lately you've been calling me Lina." I explained.

"You don't like being called Lina?"

"I like it but you always just called me Catalina, and I like when you call me that. It makes me feel special."

"Okay let me see if I got this. You don't like me calling you Lina. That makes absolutely no sense at all. Why would me calling you Catalina make you feel special." He paused. "oh, I am the only one who ever calls you that since your mum, aren't I?"

"Never mind Sirius, just forget that I've said anything. I better go." I said and started to walk towards the door.

"I get it now." He told me as he pulled me closer.

"Sirius…" I couldn't finish because he kissed me and I kissed him back. Then after a few seconds I remembered that this was considered cheating and I pulled away.

"What?"

"I umm…Chris…I have to…go. Bye." I said and ran out of there.

Sirius's POV

"I get it now." I said as I pulled her closer.

"Sirius…" she started but I didn't let her finish. I kissed her and she kissed me back, then after a couple seconds she pulled away shaking her head.

"What?" I asked.

"I…umm…Chris…I have to…go. Bye." She said and ran out of the storage room.

"Shit." I said.


	16. Lina's Love Life

Chapter 16

Normal POV

"Have you found them yet?" Voldemort asked.

"No Lord, we have not. They can't be found." Daren Malfoy suggested.

"Search everywhere, every town, city, country, continent until you've found them."

"We have Lord…" Michael Avery said.

"Obviously not if they haven't been found!" exclaimed Voldemort jumping out of his chair.

"What about the boy, we could use him as bait." Daren suggested trying not to anger Voldemort.

Voldemort contemplated the idea. "It to tricky, Dumbledore put up extra security and it would be too hard to get him without someone watching."

"Lucius told me he is dating that red haired mudblood that you are fascinated by." Daren said.

"Really, well then get someone to watch her. I want to know her schedule, when her classes are, when she eats, and most importantly when she is alone even if it is just for a few minutes. I want to know."

"Of course my Lord."

"Very well, now be gone I can't deal with you two any longer." Voldemort dismissed Malfoy and Avery. He sunk back down in his chair and laughed an evil laugh. _This plan will work, I will have to praise Daren and his family for this idea, but it can wait right now I must decide what to do with the girl once I have her, how will I get James to come here alone? Does he really care for this girl enough to risk his life and his parents to save her? I guess I have to wait and find out. _He wondered.

Lily's POV

"Lily!" I heard Lina call from the common room.

I groaned and looked at the clock; it was eight o'clock on a Saturday morning. What could possibly be important that Lina would have to wake up at eight o'clock just to tell me? She loves to sleep in. I untangled my self from James's arms and stand up.

"Where are you going?" He asked groggily.

"Lina is calling my name; I'm going to see what she wants. I'll be back don't worry." I told him.

"Hurry." I roll my eyes and walk out his bedroom door to find Lina pacing around the common room.

"Morning, what are you doing?" I asked her.

She stared at me with wide eyes. "You just came out of James's room. Oh my god." She said and covered her mouth. "Did you…are you sleeping with James?" she asked.

"No we just decided to switch bedrooms for the night." I said sarcastically. "If you must know, I still have nightmares."

"Sorry Lily."

"It's ok, they aren't as bad as they used to be. What did you want?"

"I've just come to tell you something, I couldn't find Eva last night and when I woke up she was still sleeping so I decided to tell you because I hardly got any sleep last night and I don't know what to do." She said.

"Okay, but first stop pacing and sit down on the couch." I told her, "Spill."

"Okay after practice the other day, Sirius and I put the Quidditch stuff in the shed, and we had a discussion about me. I told him I wanted to quit Quidditch because I wasn't being fair to Chris. He asked me if I would be happy and I told him I was just really confused about my feelings. Then he said that I should date him."

"He said what?" I asked surprised.

"I know I was like that to. Anyways we got into this whole argument about us and how I didn't like his relationship skills and blah blah blah. Then he kissed me and I…"

"Oh no Lina please tell me you didn't." I cried.

"Kissed him," Lina admitted.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it's Sirius Black, that's why." Lina asked.

"Lina you're dating Chris kissing someone else counts as cheating." I told her.

"I know, but he said he's changed and that he's more mature now and he wants me. I like Chris, but I do not think he is the guy."

"You think Sirius is the guy?" I asked her.

"I don't know, but I think I need to leave Chris and figure it out. Okay I know what to do. I will write down exactly what I will say when I break up with him and then just practice it until I can tell him." She said grabbing some parchment off the table.

"You really like writing things down." I tell her and hand her a quill.

She started writing but then stopped and looked at the paper. "What's wrong?" I asked. She thrust the paper into my hands.

"The writing just appeared as I started to write on it." She said.

"_Messer's Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail and Prongs_

_Would like to inform you that this is not some scrap piece of parchment and would like to ask you politely not to write on it and put it back where you found it._

_Thank you._

_PS Lily and Catalina, don't worry it's nothing illegal in fact it's a work of genius."_

I read it out loud. "Wow, a parchment that practically talks to you, impressive."

"How did they come up with this? What exactly is it for and why didn't we know about it?" Lina asked examining the parchment.

"I have no idea, but I'm going to find out." I said and took the parchment from her. I opened the door to find James still sleeping. I switched on the lights.

James groaned and covered his head with the blankets. "Turn off the light."

"Not until you tell me what this is." I said and walked over to him pulling back the covers.

He looked up at me. "It's a piece of parchment." He told me innocently.

"That's what I thought until Lina wrote on it and a message popped up." I said and his eyes went wide as he sat up.

"What did it say?" he asked knowing that I had caught him. I repeated the message.

"Now I know it's you because the guys call you Prongs. Why I don't know, and I want to know where you got this."

"It's nothing bad Lily, why are you making such a big deal over a piece of parchment?"

"Because it's not just a piece of parchment, now tell me what it is."

"No, but I'll show you even though I am breaking the rules." He said and took out his wand. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He said tapping his wand against the paper. Words and drawings appeared on the paper.

_Messer's Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail and Prongs proudly present the Marauders Map._

"The Marauders Map, you and Remus and Sirius and Peter call your selves the Marauders. You made a map of your group?" I asked confused. Lina had come in and was peering over my shoulder at the paper.

"No, it's a map of Hogwarts." He said and opened it up. Sure enough there was every floor, room and person in Hogwarts on the map.

"That's us." Lina pointed at three dots on the map.

"So this map shows everyone everywhere at Hogwarts?" I asked.

"Yes, also secret passages but you didn't need to know that. So are you going to take it?" he asked worried.

"No, but I have some questions that I would liked answered."

"Not right now Sirius is coming and he won't be too happy to find that I've told you two about the map." James said and closed up the map. "Mischief managed." He tapped his wand on the paper again and everything disappeared.

"Yeah and I don't want to see Sirius right now. Come on Lily lets go to your room." Lina said. "By the way I would strongly suggest putting on some pants before he gets here. I'm not sure he would like to see you in nothing but your boxers." Lina added before walking out.

"See you later." I said and kissed his cheek.

"Are you mad?" he asked.

"Surprisingly no" I told him.

"Good, because I hate when you're mad at me it drives me crazy." He said and then kissed me.

"Oi, Prongs." Sirius called.

"Of course he needs me now." James grumbled as we stopped kissing. "One minute Padfoot." He called back and I left the room.

"Morning Sirius." I greeted him.

"Morning, did you just come out of James's room." He asked.

"Of course I did. Well I guess I'll see you later."

"I didn't interrupt anything did I?" he asked.

"Nothing that we can't finish later." I said and walked into my room leaving Sirius with the wrong impression of what he interrupted.

"How did he look?" Lina asked as soon as I shut the door.

"Well, for some reason he looked exactly like Sirius Black." I teased her. "Sorry, he looked a bit tried. Maybe he was thinking about what happened also. You have to talk to him Lina. You're going to lose your friendship if you don't." I told her.

"I know. I think I'm going to go now." She said and headed to for the window.

"No way, you are going to go out the door." I tell her steering her towards the door.

"When you said talk to him I thought you meant in a few weeks from now, maybe even months. Years would be perfect I think I could avoid him for a few years."

"No you couldn't now out I need to get changed." I ordered and opened the door.

"Lily please let me back in." Lina said but it was too late Sirius already saw her.

"Lina?" he said.

"I hate you." She mumbled at me and I smiled. She sighed and turned around putting on a fake smile. "Good morning Sirius, how's you day so far?"

"Not that great." He said.

"Pity, mines…perfect, well I better go Chris is waiting." She said and waked by Sirius.

"Lina, Catalina wait."

"No, the last time I waited I ended up losing you. I'm not waiting any more Sirius, now if you excuse me I have to go talk to Chris." She said and walked out.

"Is she breaking up with him?" he asked me. I was now in the common room with them.

"I would just give her sometime Sirius she'll come around. Who knows she could be ignoring you one day and punching you in the face the next day?" I said trying to humor the situation.

"I wish she would, instead of ignoring me. Punching me shows that I still exist to her. I need to go for a walk, see you later." He said and walked out.

"Well I don't know about you but that is way too much drama for me this early in the morning. They could have waited until after lunch to bring this all on us." James said sitting down on the couch.

"I really hope they work it out though, it would be really awkward having to go through the rest of the year avoiding seeing Sirius and talking about him. It's impossible to ignore him." I said sitting on James's lap.

"I agree. Now what do you want to do? I'm not that tired any more." He said.

"Get breakfast, I am hungry." I said.

"First, my dear you should put on proper clothes." He said indicating to my pajamas.

"You don't think the entire school would like seeing me in this?"

"Well some might, but I wouldn't like them staring at you."

I laughed and walked toward my room "Do you need help picking out clothes?" he called.

I turned around "I think I can manage." I smirked and closed the door.


	17. Kisses and Fights

Chapter 17

Catalina's POV

I was waiting for Chris outside the Ravenclaw dormitory. I was nervous but at the same time happy that I was breaking up with him, I was slightly jumping up and down waiting for him to come out, at the same time thinking about what I told Sirius 'I lost my best friend' those words kept going through my brain and I wish I had never said them.

"What are you doing Lina?" Chris asked standing there.

"Uhh...nothing. Look Chris I've got to tell you something." I said putting on a serious face.

"Can I go first?" he asked. I sighed how long was this going to take.

"Sure." I said.

"I just don't think that this relationship is working."

Wow that surprised me this was going to be easier then I thought. "Really." I said a bit too cheerfully; he looked at me a bit hurt. "I mean oh really." I said.

"Yeah and I think that we should break up, I just can't carry on like this. I hope that you're not too upset." He said.

"Actually that's what I came to say. I'm so sorry Chris I never should have asked you out. I used you, first to make someone jealous then to get over my feelings for that person. I am horrible I know." I said.

"It's okay; I kind of figured it out after a while. He likes you to that is why I was so mad when ever I saw you with him."

"You know who it is?"

"The whole school knows."

"Oh, well I better go. See you around." I said.

"Lina"

"Yeah?"

"He's out by the Black Lake."

"Thanks." I said and walked away, I guess he wasn't such a jerk after all.

I walked outside and towards the lake; sure enough there he was walking along the frozen lake.

"Hey" I said when I reached him he jumped a bit not expecting me.

"Holy Lina, way to scare me. Why aren't you wearing a coat? You're going to freeze." He told me taking off his coat and outing it around my shoulders.

"Thanks." I said and hugged him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said about me losing my best friend. I was just really upset and confused about what I wanted."

"I'm sorry to; I should have never done that to you." He apologized hugging me back.

"There's more." I said pulling away.

"Okay spill."

"Chris and I broke up." I told him and I caught a glimpse of a smile.

"That's really sad Catalina."

"Oh right, I saw that smile Sirius Black."

"Darn I was trying so hard to hide it. Why did you break up with him?" he asked.

"I realized that I wanted someone else."

"Me?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes Sirius." I said

"You and Chris are definitely over?"

"Yes."

"Ok, cool"

"Ok? Cool? Are you going to kiss me or am I going to push you in the lake?" I asked crossing my arms. He reached out and pulled me towards him and kissed me hard.

Later that day

Lily's POV

"Okay first question did you guys really make this?" I asked James.

"Yes, don't ask me how because it was way back in second year and it's complicated to explain." He said clearly hating what he called and interrogation, but what I called a girlfriend wanting some answers.

"Why are you called Prongs and Peter is called Wormtail and Sirius is called Padfoot. I know Remus is called Moony because of…"

"His furry little problem. I can't tell you that Lily I was sworn to secrecy by a teacher not just my friends." James said.

"I want to know, is it illegal?"

"Technically yes but it's for a good cause, so don't get mad at me."

"James I don't want to sound like one of those girls who need to know everything there boyfriend is doing every single second…"

"Really because you're starting to sound like one of those. You don't have to know everything about my life Lily. I can have some stuff I would prefer you didn't know. Did you ever think that by not telling you I'm protecting you, so that if someone tries to get something out of you, you can honestly tell them that you don't know?" James said rather loudly.

"Fine your right I'm sorry I asked. From now on I won't ask you anything about your life." I said and stood up.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Out, got a problem?" I asked.

"No."

"Good, bye." I said and walked out the door.

"Hey Lily we were just coming to see you." Eva said.

"Oh well James is in there and I'm going…somewhere." I said.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

"Come on tell us." Eva insisted.

"I was just asking James questions trying to figure out what's going on and we got into a fight."

"Questions about what?" Remus asked.

"The Marauders map and why you call him Prongs. And he got really mad that I was wanting to know and then he said that it was illegal, the thing with the nicknames not the map. Then I told him that I won't ask him any more questions about his life and then I left." I explained.

"The Marauders what?" Eva asked.

"See this is why I didn't want to tell you, now you and Remus will get into a fight."

"No one is going to fight any more. I'll go and talk with James; you two find Sirius and tell him to come to the Head's dorm so we can talk. I think that it's about time we tell you girls what's going on and I will try and convince James and Sirius to agree to it. Okay." Remus said. And Eva and I nodded and then went off to find Sirius which would be much easier if we knew where he was; I wish we had that map.

After searching everywhere in the castle we decided to go outside. "Hey who's that?" Eva asked pointing towards the Black Lake.

"I think its Sirius, but who is that he's with?"

"Oh my god. That is Lina."

"What?" I asked in disbelief and looked again. "Lina and Sirius are…"

"Snogging, how did this happen?"

"Well either he kissed her again or she kissed him or they kissed each other and it lead to this."

"I know that I mean why? I thought she was with Chris."

"No she said she was going to break up with him."

"When did this happen?"

"This morning." I told her.

"And why was I not notified?"

"Because you were sleeping."

"Well I should have been woken." Eva said.

"No way, we learned our lesson about waking you from your beauty sleep, last time you almost hexed us." I reminded her.

"Sorry. Quick behind the tree there coming." Eva said and pushed me.

"Why are we hiding, we were supposed to get Sirius and tell him to go to Remus and James." I said.

"I want to hear what there saying." Eva said.

"Eva, Lily." Lina called. "I swear I just saw them."

"There are you happy, they saw us and their looking for us now can we please go its cold out here."

"Fine but next time an opportunity to spy comes along we are taking it." Eva said and stepped out from behind the tree.

"Fine Agent Eva." I said.

"Lina, they're right here." Sirius told her.

"I knew I saw them, and you thought I was going crazy."

"So anything you want to tell us?" Eva asked.

Normal POV

"No, absolutely not. I already told her no." James told Remus.

"Why not? They have a right to know, and what's going to happen once we tell them? Nothing. They will be fine with it and won't have to wonder where we are certain nights." Sirius argued.

"You're just saying that because you and Lina just got together and you're afraid she'll beat you up if you mess it up." James said.

"That is not the point." Sirius said. "The point is we're technically lying to them. They already know about the map and the cloak. Why can't we tell them about…"

"Because what if Voldemort comes back or sends one of his minions to try and get something out of them? Then they will lie and say 'I have no idea what you're talking about' and then since they know that their lying they will kill them. Do you really want that to happen?"

"No, but I think your over exaggerating." Remus said.

"I'm not." James replied.

"Yeah you are." Lily said.

"What are doing here?" James asked angrily.

"I live here. And you know what I've changed my mind I don't want to know what is going on because up until I found that stupid map I didn't care and frankly I don't even know why I care now. So you just forget I even asked and FYI, I didn't know about the cloak until today when I was looking for my quill that rolled under the couch. So I reached for it and I felt something soft, I pulled it out and wondered why James would put a cloak under the couch. I opened it up and put it around me to see what it looked like and when I looked in the mirror I noticed that I only had a head left." Lily told them. "I am still wondering why you have it but I don't care any more. Now I'm going to my room and don't even think about talking to me because I am not very happy with you right now."

"Yeah well you're not my favorite person right now either." James yelled.

"Night Remus, Sirius. I'll see you tomorrow." Lily said and slammed her door.

"Well mate, looks like you've got some thinking to do so we'll just…" Sirius started getting up.

"I'm not apologizing, I did nothing wrong except maybe yell at her but she yelled at me to so she should also apologize."

"And you need to grow up, this isn't like old times when you would just ignore each other for a few days and let it blow over. Incase you haven't realized it but she's your girlfriend and relationships don't work out to well if you don't communicate and keep secrets." Remus told him.

"Whatever Moony, I'm tired." James said.

"If you don't fix this you're going to lose her. Just something to think about when you're trying to fall asleep." Remus said and followed Sirius out the door.

"Moony doesn't know what he's talking about. I'm going to bed now Lily!" He told her.

"Whatever." She called back.


	18. Notes and Detention

Chapter 18

A note flew past Lina's head and landed in front of Lily. Lily rolled her eyes and opened up the note.

**Dear Lils,**

**Please talk to me. **

**Love James**

Lily looked up to make sure the teachers back was turned and wrote a reply. She quickly turned around and threw it back at James.

James caught it and opened it reading with Sirius peering over his shoulder.

_Dear James,_

_No_

_Love Lily_

"Well at least she still loves you." Sirius whispered.

"Thanks Sirius." He whispered back and stashed the note away but not before the teacher saw it and decided to read it out loud.

"Detention Mr. Potter and Miss. Evans. This could be a good time to work out your problem."

In Detention

"Lily. You'll thank me in the long run." James said as he sat next to Lily helping mark papers.

"You know that this is the second time you've gotten me a detention." She said.

"What? When have I got you a detention before? Oh I remember, I actually missed those days because though you didn't like me you still talked to me."

"James, I'm mad okay so I'm sorry if you thought that I would be all happy and chipper the next day right after we had a fight but it doesn't work that way okay."

"Everyone has fights Lils and they always find a way to resolve them so why can't we resolve ours?"

"Because you refuse to tell me stuff and I refuse to trust you."

"You don't trust me?" James asked.

"No I don't, you said it was illegal so I highly doubt I'm going to trust somebody who is doing something illegal."

"I told you it was a good kind of illegal, what I'm doing is to help Remus. There I told you something." James said.

"First of all there is no such thing as a 'good kind of illegal activity' second I wouldn't call that helpful since I already knew it had something to do with Remus and his 'furry little problem' as you called it."

"Okay fine, but please Lily trust me. I promise that if it had anything to do with harming the Ministry I wouldn't be doing it. It's not as bad as you think it is. Dumbledore knows and he's okay with it. That should tell you something."

"Dumbledore knows?" Lily asked making sure she heard him properly.

"Yeah, but don't go telling him that I told you okay."

"Of course not, why would I do that?" Lily said thinking up a plan in her head.

"I don't know. So does this mean you're talking to me again?" James asked hopefully.

"I guess but your not forgiven and I and still a little iffy on the trust factor." She told him.

"I'll take what I can get. So I was looking at my calendar the other day and noticed that your birthday is coming up."

"You have a calendar? And how do you know my birthday?" Lily asked.

"I've known your birthday since first year. And no I was meaning Sirius's calendar." James said.

"Sirius has a calendar?"

"Sure, anyway what do you want for your birthday besides me of course and the information I'm not telling you."

"James if I tell you what I want then I won't be as surprised when I get my gift and it wouldn't really be a thought out because I already told you what you wanted." Lily said.

"So is that a hint or something because it's not a very good answer to my question."

"Yes it's a hint. A hint meaning figure it out and don't ask me because you should already know what I want."

"And how would I know that?" James asked.

"James you've been practically stalking me for like seven years, re-read some of your notes that you kept on me and maybe you'll figure something out. Now I have to go because I have to talk with someone so I'll see you later." Lily said and got up.

"I never kept notes on you, only a loser would do that." James called after her.

"Which is exactly what you were back then, now well you're a…well you're not a loser. Bye." She said and walked out.

"Where did I put that journal?" James asked himself as he jumped out of his chair and walked to his dorm.


	19. The Result of Spying

Chapter 19

Lily's POV

I did not lie to James. I told him I would not tell Dumbledore that he told me that Dumbledore knows about whatever it is he's not telling me about. He didn't say don't go and ask Dumbledore to tell me or at least give me some riddle that when I decipher it would tell me what they do. So I did not lie to my boyfriend. I just found a loophole in what he said which is fine. Right? Maybe I am technically lying, wait what did I tell him I had to do? I had to go and talk with someone. Okay that's what I'm doing so I'm not a liar. Okay now that I figured that out what's the pass word? 'Favorite candy' I remember James telling me. What is my favorite candy? I like Snickers.

"Snickers." I told the statue. Nothing happened. Okay thinking magical candy now. "Chocolate Frogs." Yes it moved, Yay me!

"Hello Professor." I said as I walked into Dumbledore's office.

"Miss. Evans, I had a feeling you would come eventually." He greeted me.

"You did?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, now please take a seat I'm sure this is going to be an interesting discussion."

"Thank you. I have a very important matter to discuss, I almost feel a little guilty being here but I have to know."

"I understand." He smiled.

"A few days ago I found this…well I found this piece of parchment and it had the names Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail written on it. Now I know that those are the guys nicknames, and I know why Remus is called Moony but I what I don't know is why James is called Prongs or Sirius is called Padfoot or why Peter is called Wormtail." I told him.

"I'm assuming you've already asked James to tell you."

"Yes I have and he didn't tell me." I said standing up. "Which is stupid because I'm his girlfriend and I deserve to know right? He said 'I'm trying to protect you' as if I need protecting. I can take care of my self, I do have good marks in all my classes, and some may even go as far inn saying that I have one of the top marks in all my classes. He told me that it's illegal and that I shouldn't worry. Oh yeah James telling me it's illegal is going to calm me right down. Sometimes I don't even know why I even love him, he doesn't tell me anything and expects me to be fine with that. But then if I don't tell him something it's all 'Talk to me Lily'." I vented walking around the room.

"Would you like to take a seat Miss. Evans?"

"Oh thank you, sorry I didn't mean to go off like that."

"It's quite alright, but let's get to the reason you are here. I'm sure it's not to vent about James."

"You're right. I am here to ask you if you could possibly tell me why they have those nicknames, because I know you know."

"And how do you know that."

"Just a guess. Now can you tell me or are you also sworn to secrecy?"

"Not quite that extreme, but I'm afraid that I can't tell you." He said much to my disappointment.

"I thought so, thank you anyway Professor." I said getting up.

"One moment Miss. Evans. I might have something that will help you." He said writing something down. "Take this, and remember try not to be seen and don't go near the Whomping Willow, I don't want anything to happen to you or else James would probably hex me." Dumbledore told me handing me a piece of paper. "Oh and I strongly request you take Miss. Benoit and Miss. De Luca with you, they also have the right to know."

"Thank you sir, have a good day."

"You too Miss. Evans."

Once out of Dumbledore's office I opened the note.

_Outside tonight at 10:00 you will find your answer. Remember stay hidden and DO NOT go near the Whomping Willow._

_Dumbledore_

At 10:00, what could possibly be happening outside at 10 tonight? I asked my self as I went to go tell Lina and Eva.

I found them in the common room doing homework. "If you're looking for your boyfriend." Eva said. "He's up there." She pointed at the stairs leading to the boy's dormitory.

"Why is he up there?" I asked.

"We don't know. He's your boyfriend." Lina said.

"Okay whatever; I have something to tell you." I said and sat down beside them.

"I love gossip." Eva said.

"It's not gossip. You know how the guys won't tell us what is going on?" They nodded there heads. "Well I talked to Dumbledore and he said that this would help us." I told them handing Eva the note.

"Why 10:00? And why outside it's freezing." Eva complained.

"Dumbledore said it would help us, he couldn't tell me what exactly so we have to figure it out." I told her.

"Tonight's a full moon." Lina said looking at a calendar.

"I don't think Remus would want me to see him as a werewolf. He already hates it when I visit him in the hospital." Eva said.

"We probably won't even see Remus, come on Eva I want to know and I'm pretty sure you do to." I said.

"She's right." Lina told her.

Eva looked at us and then sighed. "Fine I'll go but I'm not staying out there all night." She finally agreed.

"I promise we'll be in bed by three," I told her.

"Three!"

"Works for me." Lina said. "Now, we'll meet by the court yard doors at 9:30."

"Okay. Eva?"

"I already agreed to come, but if we get into any trouble you two owe me big time." She warned.

"Yes ma'am" Lina and I said simultaneously just as Sirius and Remus walked in.

"Where's Prongs?" Remus asked.

"Upstairs." Lina told him.

Meanwhile

Normal POV

"Where is it?" James asked himself out loud as he tore his old room apart searching for the journal.

"Where's what?" Remus asked as he and Sirius walked into their room.

"That journal I had. It's not in my room so it must be here because I never bring it home." James explained.

"The one you wrote all those things about Lily in?" Sirius asked.

"Not everything was about Lily. As I recall there was several pages that had 'Sirius—though my best mate—can be extremely annoying at times.' now help me look."

Why are you looking for it?" Remus asked.

"I don't know what to get Lily for her birthday. I already asked her and she told me to figure it out and that if she told me it wouldn't be a nice or something."

"I already got her gift weeks ago." Remus told him.

"We're required to get her a gift?" Sirius asked from under his bed.

"James is, and I've been friends with her before she would even look at you two."

"What did you get her?" James asked.

"The book she wanted. I saw her looking at it in Flourish and Bolts so Eva and I went back later and I bought it for her."

"Why didn't I think of that?" James asked.

"Because you don't read and as soon as you got your textbooks you practically ran out of that store." Sirius said. "What are the girls getting her?"

"Eva is giving her some clothes and a gift card to her favorite clothing store. It's some muggle one so I don't know the name. Lina is giving her a whole bunch of movies and some scented bubble bath stuff." Remus told them.

"Again perfect gifts." James said.

"Did you check under the floorboards?" Remus suggested.

"No, I forgot we hid things under there." James said flipping up a floorboard.

"Hey that's my candy." Sirius said. "I have a piece of candy from every year saved up in here. Plus a whole bunch of candy wrappers."

"Why would you save candy from every year?" James asked flipping up another floorboard.

Sirius sat there thinking for a moment. "I forget, but I do know that sugar quills still taste good after seven years."

"I honestly have no idea what Lina sees in you. What kind of person would eat seven year old candy?" Remus asked rhetorically.

"Me, and what do mean you don't know what she sees in me. Look at me who wouldn't want a piece of this?" Sirius asked.

"To save your feelings from getting hurt I'm not going to answer that." Remus told him.

"Found it!" James exclaimed.

Later that night about 9:00

Lily POV

"Where are you going?" I asked as James stood up.

"I have to go and meet Remus and Sirius. Take the map and cloak with you if you're going out and make sure you keep Eva and Lina close by." James told me.

"Nothing is going to happen to me James, Dumbledore put up that extra security." I assured him.

"Still, just for extra precautions. Promise me."

"I promise."

"Good, now I'll probably be late so don't wait up for me." He told me and kissed me.

"Okay, have fun." I told him and he left.

Normal POV

"Lord I have just received word from my son that Evans will be outside around 10:00 tonight." Daren Malfoy relayed to Voldemort.

"And you are sure this is accurate?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes, sir the note was written by Dumbledore himself."

"Well then tell your son to gather his friends and head outside for a little late night rendezvous."

"Yes my Lord."

9:55

Lily's POV

"I still don't see anything. And I'm freezing." Eva complained. We were dressed up in our sweatshirts and sweatpants and hiding behind a tree a few meters away from the Whomping Willow.

"It's not ten yet. Now shut up." Lily said.

"I see someone. Over there." Lina pointed. There were a few people and they were headed towards the Whomping Willow. "Pull out the map."

I muttered "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" and opened the map up. Sure enough there were three dots titled Remus, James and Sirius and they were walking around the Whomping Willow which surprisingly wasn't moving.

"What are they doing?" Eva asked pointing to Lucius and Avery whose dots were also outside.

"Who cares, probably some ritual. How did they stop the tree?" Lina asked referring to the guys; I made the map disappear just then.

"We have to get closer, how is this supposed to help us. They stopped a tree and walked inside it. That tells us what?" I asked.

"That they are smarter then we think they are." Eva suggested. "I'm just throwing out random thoughts here. Hold on what's that?"

A something ran out of the tree. I lifted my wand "Lumos" I said.

"It's just a dog, probably a stray. It's coming towards us though." Lina said.

"Ruff Ruff."

"Shh, were trying to hide here." I told it trying to shoo it away.

"It smells horrible." Eva commented and the dog barked at her.

"You offended it. Come here, poor thing you probably haven't eaten in weeks." Lina said crouching down motioning the dog to come towards her.

"It could have rabies." I warned her and it barked at me to.

"You two are so mean, am I the only dog lover here?"

"I prefer cats." I told her.

"I prefer low maintenance animals like gold fish." Eva responded also taking out her wand and murmuring lumos.

"I think I might have some candy." Lina told the dog rummaging through her pocket. "Here, a sugar quill."

"You can't feed that to a dog, unless you're trying to kill it." I told her.

"He seems to like it." Lina said as the dog took the sugar quill and ran off. "Where is he going?"

"Probably to eat the candy and then drop dead."

"Eva, why did you have to tell her that?"

"Will it really die? I have to go find it." Lina cried and started to walk away.

"Nice going, now we have to go and get her." I thanked Eva sarcastically.

"Lina I was joking. Come back please." Eva called to her just as a stag came out of the tree and turned to stare at us. We all froze in our tracks and stared at it. Lina ran back and grabbed on to my arm.

"That was random and unexpected." She whispered.

"Well most things that are random are also unexpected." I replied and continued to stare at the stag. "Prongs." I breathed.

"What? You see James." Eva asked.

"James is Prongs."

"Yeah we know." Lina said.

"Prongs is a stag. Padfoot is Sirius and a dog, they are animaguses." I explained.

"No, it can't be." Eva said in disbelief.

"You said that James said it was illegal what they were doing. Animaguses aren't illegal." Lina pointed out.

"Unless they're unregistered." Eva said and I started to walk towards the stag.

"It makes perfect sense." I said to Lina and Eva who started to follow.

"No actually I'm still confused." Lina said.

"They became animagi to…" I started.

"Help Remus get through the night." Eva finished. The stag or James I guess I should call it began to move back towards the tree.

"Don't you dare move. I know who you are and you won't be able to deny it." I called to it and it stopped just as we heard a branch snap behind us.

We all spun around to see a whole group of the-wanna-be Death Eaters. James walked in between Lina and I, causing Lina to jump a bit. I guess she's only a dog lover.

"What do you want? Isn't it a little late for you to be out." I asked.

"Could say the same for you." Bellatrix said.

"Incase you've forgotten I am Head Girl and I was just doing my rounds."

"Outside?" Avery asked.

"I thought I saw something suspicious. And I was right, it was you guys." I said to them.

"Why is there a stag next to you then? You mudbloods have stags as pets?" Malfoy asked.

"It wandered in from the forest. It was just going back to its home until you came and scared it. Go ahead, they won't hurt us." I told James and he ran into the forest.

"Well we better get back inside. You're done checking everything out right Lily?" Lina asked.

"Yeah, night." I said as we walked past them.

"Not so fast, we're not done here." Malfoy told us the whole group of them turning around.

"Oh I think we are." Eva said.

"Nah, we were just getting started. See we knew you would be out here tonight. Does this look familiar to you?" Avery asked holding up the note Dumbledore gave me.

"Where did you find that?" I asked.

"On the floor. You dropped it, might want to be a bit more careful with you're things Evans. You don't want anything to fall into the wrong hands." Avery replied.

"A little late for that." I said.

"Where's your boyfriend? Not here to save you this time is he?" Malfoy asked motioning the group to surround us.

"He's busy, you know guy stuff."

"Right, well then that makes it so much easier for us." Avery replied. "How about we take a little trip." He sneered as bags went over our heads.

"Walk" a voice ordered with wands pointed at our backs.

"Can we get out yet?" another voice asked.

"Yes, ok each take a girl, and make sure that dog doesn't come with us." Malfoy said. All of sudden we were apparating to who know where.

"Who dares to trespass?" a voice called.

"Malfoy, we've got them." Lucius called back.

"Excellent." The voice replied and I could hear a large iron gate swing open.


	20. Welcome to His Lair

Chapter 20

James's POV

I walked out of the forest in my human form with my wand out and ready. But when I looked at the spot where I had left them I noticed that nobody was there. They must have gone inside. I'll check the map. Dammit, I gave Lily the map. "Padfoot!" I called walking towards the tree.

He came running out of the forest towards the tree. "Hey did the girls go inside?" All I got in response was a bark. "Change into a human, I don't speak dog."

"Happy?" He asked as a human.

"Yes, now where are the girls?"

"They were kidnapped. Taken away by those wanna-be death eaters"

"Please tell me this is a joke." I said.

"No mate, I saw them."

"And what you just let them go, you didn't bark or hey change into a human."

"Don't get mad at me, you think I was ok with letting those bastards take my girlfriend. No. But I also couldn't just become a human in front of them. And it was me against all of them, hell they probably would have taken me to and then where would you be. So don't you dare get mad at me."

"Ok, first we need to take care of Moony, and then we need to get Dumbledore. And where in God name is Wormtail? That kid is never around when you actually need him." I said and changed back into a stag before I entered the tree.

Lily's POV

When we got inside they lead us into this large room where Voldemort himself sat with two men on either side of him.

"So nice of you to come on such short notice." Voldemort said.

"Not like we had a choice." Eva mumbled.

"Well I hope we didn't ruin your plans." Voldemort replied standing up and walking around. "Put the Veela in the East, the mudblood in the South and…" he trailed off turning to look at Lina.

"You seem very familiar, last name?"

"De Luca. You probably know my father, Fabian De Luca or better yet you probably know my mother, after all you did kill her." Lina said.

"Put the halfblood in one of our…special rooms." He said with an evil smile. "Oh before you go, wands please. We can't have our guests leaving on us." He added and they searched us for our wands.

"Watch where you put your hand buddy. I will kick your ass if you try anything, magic or no magic." Lina threatened and we were lead out different doors.

I was directed down a set of winding stairs that seamed to go on forever. It was very dark so I could hardly see a thing but as the air started to get cooler I realized that I would be put in the dungeons. Finally we reached the bottom and Avery opened on of the cells doors and shoved me inside.

"See if Potter can save you now." He said and left.

"He will come just wait and see." I yelled after him.

"Excellent." I heard his voice say.

What was that supposed to mean. I wondered as I sat down on the cold floor wondering what was happening to Eva and Lina, mainly Eva because Lina would beat those guys up but Eva though she comes off tough, I know she's scared.

Eva's POV

I was pushed through one of the doors leading out of the room we were all in and up some stairs. When we reached the top Rodolphus pushed me down a wide hallway. The room I was put in was the last door on the right, inside was a chair and desk with writing supplies on it. There was a door leading out onto a balcony across from the desk. There was also a bed in the room. I found this all very strange, I was kidnapped yet my room looked like that of a guest rather then a prisoner.

"The Lord gives the best rooms to the best blood. Though you should be an exception since you associate with…" Rodolphus said.

"I wouldn't finish that sentence Rodolphus." I warned.

"Enjoy your stay, I check on you later." He said and winked at me before walking out.

I shuddered at the thought of him coming back. I walked over to the balcony door and fiddled with the handle. The door opened. Was this some kind of trick? I walked out on the balcony and looked around. The balcony wasn't that high from the ground. I put my leg over the side of the edge and lowered myself down. I let go so I could fall on to the ground. I landed and looked around again; this was very strange and easy. These people are either very stupid and need to put a charm on the doors if they don't want people escaping or they are very smart and this is all part of their plan. Either way I ran as fast as I could to the edge of the property then apparated to Hogsmeade.

Lina's POV

I got Malfoy as my tour guide. He had a very tight grip on my arm yet held me at a distance as he pulled me down a long narrow hallway. My 'special room' wasn't so special. It had a single bed in it and one window viewing the front yard.

"This is a special room. What's so special about it?' I asked.

"I don't know it's not my house. Maybe it's because you get a bed and a window." He guessed. Just then I saw something drop from the sky. It was Eva; she started to run across the yard. "What are you staring at?" Malfoy asked he was in front of the window so he started to turn around. I quickly punched his shoulder.

"What the hell was that for?"

"I uh…I thought I saw a spider on you." I said.

"A spider. You punched…touched me because of a spider." He said outraged.

"Sorry Mr. I hate when people touch me. I wanted to make sure it was dead. I hate spiders." I lied, I actually didn't mind them.

"I just don't want people with tainted blood touching me. If you were a pureblood I wouldn't mind."

"You're disgusting. Can you leave now before I decide to punch you again?"

"Like would want to stay in the same room with you for longer than I have to." He shot back before slamming the door shut.

I walked over to the door and tried the door handle. "Ow!" I cried as I jumped back and looked at my hand. The handle burnt my hand. I went to try the window and the lock on the window burnt my fingers. "Dammit!" I yelled and sat down on the bed. It collapsed and the canopy fell on me. "Okay now I see why this is called the special room." I said out loud and got out of the mess. I decided that it was best not to move around incase the floor wanted to disappear. So I sat down on the floor under the window unable to think of a way to get out.


	21. Eva Escapes

Chapter 21

Eva's POV

When I finally got to Hogwarts I to the Whomping Willow. "James! Sirius! Remus!" I called. I heard a wolf howl in the distance. And I saw a figure emerge out of the woods. I started backing up in case it was Remus in his wolf form.

"Eva, relax it's me." I heard Sirius say. Went to him and hugged him relived to be safe. "What happened? Where did they take you?"

"They took us to Lestrange Manor. Voldemort was there and he took our wands, then we were all lead out different doors and I was put in this guest room. I escaped off the balcony because the door was unlocked. I don't know where Lina or Lily are and the first thing I did was come straight here." I explained quickly.

"Okay, calm down. James is with Remus so I'll come with you."

"Wait shouldn't we wait for James, I don't have a wand so you'll have to keep the death eaters occupied and find Lina and Lily at the same time."

"Well we can't leave Remus on his own?" Sirius said.

"I'll stay then." I offered.

"No way, it's way too dangerous." Sirius told her. "And I do not want to get on Moony's bad side. He'll kick my ass if I let you stay."

"Then I'll become an animagus."

"You can't just become one in a few minutes. We have to wait until morning." Sirius said walking back towards the forest.

"They might not have till morning. Don't you care about them?" I asked. He turned around and stared at me with this angry look on his face.

"Of course I care about them. Lina is my girlfriend. I don't want anything to happen to them and what I really want to do right now is go there and get them. But I can't go alone because that would be stupid and you don't have a wand so I'm sorry to say but you're no help, and Prongs and Remus aren't human right now and I have no clue where the hell Wormtail is because I haven't seen him in days so I'm sorry but as much as I want to I can't go." He practically shouted at me.

"Well then what the hell do we do? Because I can't just stand here while my friends are being held captive." I shouted back.

"Eva, we can't do anything right now." He told me in a calm voice. "Why don't you go into the Shrieking Shack and get some sleep."

"What's a shrieking shack?" I asked confused.

"I'll explain later." He said and pointed his wand to the tree. I missed the incantation he muttered but the tree was froze. "Just go through this tunnel and up the stairs. Through the door at the top will be a room with a bed in it. Make your self at home. And stay there, I don't want to send a search party for you tomorrow."

"Okay." I said. "Sirius, I'm sorry about what I said about you not caring."

"It's okay, sorry I yelled at you."

"Apology accepted. Night." I said.

"Night, and might I suggest putting these in." he said tossing me a package.

I opened it. "Ear plugs, why would I…oh yeah thanks." I said and disappeared into the tunnel.

"Please still be alive, please still be alive," I chanted as I fell asleep.


	22. Rescue Mission

Chapter 22: 

Lily's POV

When I opened my eyes I saw the dirty cement floor. "What the!" I exclaimed and jumped up forgetting where I was. I looked around and remembered the past events. Disappointed I sat back down and looked towards the stairs. I heard footsteps coming down them. Avery appeared carrying a plate of food.

"I don't see why I have to feed the mudblood. I'm not a house elf. Stupid Father, why did he have to argue with Voldemort?" He muttered.

"Good morning to you to." I greeted him with a smile on my face.

"Shut up your lucky you get food. Most prisoners don't."

I looked at the plate he had. The so called food looked like someone had already eaten it and then threw it up. "I'm not eating that. First of all it looks gross second it's probably poisoned."

"Well I'm not taking it back so here, whether you eat it or not, I could really care less." He said pushing my plate through a small opening and then leaving.

I tried apparating again. It still didn't work. So hungry, disgusted and tired I sat back down waiting for help, for Voldemort, for anyone really.

Lina's POV

Sleeping while sitting is not comfortable at all especially when you wake up after having been stuck in that position all night. My hand still hurt like hell and I couldn't wait to get it healed. I decided to stand and walk around mapping out all the booby-traps. What can I use to mark them I asked myself, searching my pockets for something, a sugar quill, a pen, a Kleenex, lily's lip gloss which I should probably give back, and piece of paper. I opened up the paper, it was my potions essay. How did that end up in my pocket? I decided to rip that up and place the pieces where it was safe to walk, carefully testing all the tiles on the floor. Just then the door opened and a house elf walked in.

"Your morning rations." It said. _Also know as food_ I thought to myself.

"Uh thanks." I replied looking at the gross food on the plate. What was it supposed to be, stew?

"You're welcome Mistress De Luca." The elf said and turned toward the door.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" I asked.

"Your Father was here earlier, and you look like him. Binky must go now; he is not supposed to speak with prisoners." He said and walked out before I could ask him any more.

My Father had come, why didn't he get me out? How did he find out I was even here? And since when did he care about me? Maybe he wasn't even here for me. Probably some Death Eater business. I ignored all the questions in my head and continued my work.

Eva's POV

The bed in the shrieking shack was quite comfortable. How they got it in here I don't know. I opened my eyes and glanced around. It was like a little common room in a tree. I saw Remus a sleep in a chair across the room and went over to him. "Remus." I whispered gently shaking him. "Remus, wake up." His eyes flew opened and looked surprised to see me for a moment.

"Eva?" he asked rubbing his eyes and stretching.

I sat down on his lap "Did you sleep here?" I asked.

"Yeah, figured you'd be pretty creeped out to wake up in a tree. How did you sleep?"

"Good, did Sirius tell you what happened?"

"Yeah, thank god you got out or else we would have never known what happened to you. What were you doing outside?"

"I see Sirius and James didn't tell you everything. Well you know how Lily wanted to find out what James was keeping form her?" He nodded. "Well Lina and I were a bit curious also, so we followed her."

"So I assumed you figured out what was going on."

"There animaguses. Why didn't you tell me? We tell each other everything."

"It wasn't my secret to tell. You already know about my problem, so it's not like I had anything to hide."

"True." I replied and we just sat there in silence for awhile. Until I remembered, "The girls."

Normal POV

"So how do we get in?" Sirius asked. They were standing outside the Manor, they had told Dumbledore and he had contacted the Order. They were on there way so James, Sirius, Remus and even Eva—though Remus protested that she should stay at the school because she doesn't have a wand but she said that she had to get it back and well eventually Eva won—decided to get a head start.

"Uh a voice came on when we landed, but maybe you have to step on a certain spot." Eva started hopping around outside the gate until she activated the sensor.

"Private property leave."

They looked at each other. "Let's try using spells." None worked, so Eva stepped on the spot again.

"Who goes there?"

"Eva Benoit. I'm here to meet Rodolphus Lestrange. We had a date planned and he never showed. I'm here to give him a piece of my mind." Eva said.

"Eva Benoit is already here." The voice answered.

"Are you sure? I would check if I were you." Eva replied. They waited a moment and nothing happened. Then the iron gates opened and they walked in. "Told ya." Eva called out not sure if the voice was listening.

"Great, now they're going to be waiting for us." Sirius said.

"I'll create a distraction, and you guys sneak in, Lily is in the dungeons and Lina is in a special room. I don't know where that is but I think it might be down the east wing. Now hide and wait for my cue." Eva commanded.

"What's your cue?" James asked.

"Uh, I'll tap on the window." The guys hid on either side of the door as Eva knocked.

"So escaped did you?" Rodolphus asked grabbing her and pulling her in.

"Hey hon, think you can get away with standing me up." Eva asked walking in, leaving the door open.

"What are you talking about; I would never stand you up."

"How sweet." Eve replied refraining from the urge to make a gagging noise. She moved towards the window, pulling Rodolphus with her.

"What are you doing, why did you come back if you escaped?"

"What question would you liked answered first?" Eva asked leaning against the window.

"Uh, the first one."

"What am I doing? Please Rodolphus don't play dumb with me. I know you're way smarter then that." She said smiling and pulling him closer. She gently tapped on the window, and turned herself and Rodolphus around so his back was towards the door. She watched as the guys walked in.

"What's going on?" asked Rodolphus starting to turn around.

"Nothing." Eva said and then kissed him long enough for the boys to separate and go down different halls.


	23. Rescue Mission Part 2

"_What's going on?" asked Rodolphus starting to turn around._

"_Nothing." Eva said and then kissed him long enough for the boys to separate and go down different halls._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 23

Catalina's POV

There, I safety proofed my room. I thought as I looked around at all the pieces of paper on the safety tiles. I sighed, now what do I do. Just then I heard footsteps and banging. I carefully made my way to the door hopping from tile to tile. I leaned my face against the door and backed away. "Dammit, not again!" I exclaimed as the door burned my cheek.

Sirius's POV

"Do you know what door it is?" I asked Remus.

"Yes actually, because I have been here so many times and know exactly which room they have her in."

"Are being serious because I can never tell?" I asked.

"No I'm not being serious." He said.

I stopped walking and turned around. "I meant the other serious not my name."

He looked at me. "I know."

"Okay, cause I just thought…"

"Dammit, not again!" I looked at Remus seeing if he heard it to. We both ran in the direction of the noise.

Normal POV

"Lina?" Remus called.

"Remus is that you." The boys heard Lina call back.

"Thank God. Okay get away form the door so we can open it." Sirius said.

"Okay." She called and moved away from the door.

They blew open the door and started to walk in once the dust cleared.

"Don't move, there are floor traps." Warned Lina, them carefully stepping on the tiles. When she got out of the room she through her arms around Sirius. "You don't know how glad I am to see you guys."

"It's good to see you too, what happened to your cheek?" Sirius asked.

"And your hand." Remus added.

"I burnt them. I tried the door handle and burnt my hand then tried the window and burnt it again, When I heard voices out here I leaned my cheek against the door burning it. That room is a death trap." Lina explained.

"Lets get you home so Madame Pomfrey can fix you up then." Remus said.

"I need my wand; they took it when they brought us here. We also have to get Eva and Lily." Lina said and the three took off running.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lily's POV

I heard voices upstairs and moment's later footsteps coming down the dungeon steps. I stood up and looked through the bars. "James?" I asked.

"Lily, good okay lets get you out because I don't know how much longer Eva can keep kissing Rodolphus." James said and ran over to the cell.

"Eva is what?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later. Do you know how to get out of here." He asked.

I looked at him "Does it look like I know how to get out of here?" I asked.

He glared at me, "Ok so I am guessing a simple unlocking charm is not going to work."

"I'm sorry, I'm really glad you're here."

"You should have just stayed inside the castle." He told me as he tried different spells.

"I needed to know."

"You could have just trusted me."

"I did trust you and I still do, I just wanted to know."

"We can talk about this later. Back up." He said

"Why?"

"Just get in that corner, face it, and cover your ears." I did as he said, and suddenly heard a loud sound.

"Lily?"

"I'm ok, just currently blinded by the smoke." I said reaching for him.

He grabbed my hand. "Come on, they would have heard that, we need to leave."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Eva's POV

I stopped kissing Rodolphus as soon as the boys disappeared from my sight.

"What was that? I'm dating Bella you know."

I looked at him surprised, yeah I knew he was dating Bellatrix but I didn't realize that he would actually care about me kissing him.

"I know sorry. I'll just leave." I said walking away. I felt him grab onto my arm.

"I don't think so; I've got orders to turn you in. Maybe your Daddy will come and beg to have you back. I know James parents were already contacted and Lina's father was here earlier today." He told me leading me through the doors to the room I was led into when I was here yesterday.

"Ah Miss. Evangeline Benoit, how are you today? Come back for a visit?" Voldemort asked, indicating to a chair.

"I'm fine." I said sitting down.

"Well that's good; your Father will be here soon to bring you home so I suggest we talk quickly." Voldemort informed me.

"About what?" I asked, trying to forget about my Father, who, yes was not an official death eater but that was only because he was infiltrating the Ministry and need the trust of the Minister and High Officials.

"Ahh Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin long time no see. How nice of you to drop in and release our guest. Did you have a nice stay Miss. De Luca?" Voldemort asked, I turned my head to see Remus, Sirius and Lina standing behind me.

"Not particularly." Lina replied.

"Your Father was here earlier." Voldemort told her getting up to walk around.

"I heard." Voldemort just looked at her waiting for more of a reply.

"He heard about you staying here. Wanted to see you, possibly bring you back to school. I said of course we had no need for you to stay here, but on one condition I told him. Do you know what he asked me Miss. De Luca?"

"What's the condition?" She guessed.

"Correct. He asked me 'what is the condition my Lord?' well I told him you must deliver a message to the Potters. Tell them that there son is currently staying at the Lestrange mansion and will only be allowed to leave if they come personally to pick him up. Do you know what he did next Miss. De Luca?" Voldemort asked her picking up her wand.

"I have a feeling I'm about to find out." Lina said.

"Your right again Miss. De Luca." He told her handing her back her wand. "He said 'of course my Lord anything for you.' And then bowed before leaving to go and send the message to the Potters who are on there way. Now I did say that James was here, of course I would be lying if he wasn't by the time his parents got here." He said looking at the four of us waiting for a reply. He walked over to me and handed me back my wand. "Miss. Benoit, did Mr. Potter come with you?"

I took my wand and looked him in the eyes. I was about to answer no when who should come in—as if on cue—James and Lily. They just stood there unsure of what to do. Run, crossed my mind. "I think your question is answered."

"Mr. Potter, you're here. Good because your parents are coming." Voldemort told him.

"What!" James exclaimed.

"I said your parents are coming. Mr. De Luca is escorting them here to this happy place some call a home."

James looked over at Lina who looked away shame written all over her face. Sirius put his arm around her. "So what are we doing until they get here?" James asked, knowing the possibility of fighting and escaping was slim.

"Please, sit, I am afraid Ms. Benoit has the only chair, so the floor will have to do."

Normal POV

Questions were fired at them, about anything from the Order to Dumbledore to Hogwarts; they tried to give as vague answers as possible. "Well, as productive as this is I think I think I will leave you children alone for a moment to discuss how you are going to proceeded from here. I will be honest I do not like your insipid answers and expect better results when I return." Voldemort said rising from his chair and vacating the room.

"What are we supposed to do?" Lina asked.

"I think we should just wait for the Order to come, I'm sure they are coming soon and then we won't be outnumbered." Lily said.

"Voldemort said my Father was on his way, I'm sure he will get us out of here." Eva told them.

"Yes, you maybe, but not us Eva. You know as well as I do who you're Father really is. Your parents are friends with mine." Sirius pointed out.

"Stop, ok, they are not bad people they just made bad choices and they love me and have always given me everything I've wanted so if he does come he either gets me and all of you or no one. I am not about to leave you." Eva said standing up.

"Come here, angel" Remus said holding his arms out to her as she sat on his lap.

"I have an idea." James said and they all leaned closer.


	24. Waiting for the Order

"_Voldemort said my Father was on his way, I'm sure he will get us out of here." Eva told them._

"_Yes, you maybe, but not us Eva. You know as well as I do who you're Father really is. Your parents are friends with mine." Sirius pointed out._

"_Stop, ok, they are not bad people they just made bad choices and they love me and have always given me everything I've wanted so if he does come he either gets me and all of you or no one. I am not about to leave you." Eva said standing up._

"_Come here, angel" Remus said holding his arms out to her as she sat on his lap._

"_I have an idea." James said and they all leaned closer._

Chapter 24

"Wait a minute. I am not kissing anymore people, you can forget about that because its not going to happen." Eva shot down James' idea before he even had a chance to finish.

"The Order is on the way, I say we just stay calm, if things start going for the worse then we will go with you plan James, minus Eva kissing people." Remus said diplomatically.

"If we can just find a way to make it outside then we can apparate once we reach the edge of the lawn." James pointed out ignoring Remus.

"Okay, but how are we going to get outside. And where will we apparate once we do get to the lawn. They probably have people stationed at Hogwarts ready for us." I said.

All of a sudden Lina started coughing. Sirius started to pat her back with his hand. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Allergies…ACHOO…dust, can't breathe." She coughed out.

"I didn't know you were allergic to dust." Sirius said.

Lina shot us a look that showed us she was pretending.

"Oh right, come on Lina you need fresh air." I said getting up and reaching for Lina. We started to make our way to the door.

"Hey where do you think your going?" A Death Eater asked stepping in front of us.

"She's having trouble breathing; I need to get her outside for some fresh air. It's too dusty in here." I told him.

He looked to Voldemort for instructions. I nudged Lina and she coughed louder. "Please." I begged.

"Fine but you go with them." Voldemort instructed and the Death Eater motioned for us to move, keeping his wand pointed at out backs the entire time.

Once outside Lina gradually stopped coughing and started breathing deeply. "Do you mind if we take a little walk before we go back in? It's just she needs to calm down a bit before going back in there. She thinks the walls were closing in on her." I said and put my hand in front of my mouth. "She's a little crazy in the head." I whispered.

"You can walk up to that tree and back." He told us. "Also handing us our wands"

"Um, thanks." I said confused.

"The Dark Lord doesn't want to be held responsible for any creature that harms you."

"What?" Lina asked.

"Werewolves visit this place, they are friends of the family, and listen I just follow out the orders so take you wands or not the choice is up to you." We smiled took our wands and started walking away.

"He's an idiot." Lina stated when we were out of ear shot.

"That's obvious, genius idea by the way."

"Thank you, I figured that if at least some got away we could figure out how to get the rest out."

"Yeah, the only problem now is how do we do that?" I asked.

"I was hoping you would have an idea."

"Well I was hoping that your coughing fit evolved into an escape plan."

"Hey, I'm not that creative."

"Lina," I whispered pulling her towards me before she turned to walk back. "The guy isn't watching, look he's taking to some other person."

"Ok, Lily we are going to make a run for it, to your house."

"Why my house? Why not Hogsmeade?"

"We don't know if Voldemort has people in Hogsmeade to stake out the order ok, let's just go to your house and contact Dumbledore from there."

"Ok, I just hope Petunia isn't there otherwise this day will be a whole lot worse."

"Ready?" Lina asked and I nodded, we ran as fast as we could behind the row of trees, trying to stay hidden, we made it to the edge of the property, held hands and appareted to my house.


	25. A Sad Day

"_Ok, Lily we are going to make a run for it, to your house."_

"_Why my house? Why not Hogsmeade?"_

"_We don't know if Voldemort has people in Hogsmeade to stake out the order ok, let's just go to your house and contact Dumbledore from there."_

"_Ok, I just hope Petunia isn't there otherwise this day will be a whole lot worse."_

"_Ready?" Lina asked and I nodded, we ran as fast as we could behind the row of trees, trying to stay hidden, we made it to the edge of the property, held hands and appareted to my house._

**Chapter 25**

"You okay" I asked as we landed? Lina just stared behind me her eyes wide with fright.

"Lily" She pointed to the sky.

I turned around and looked up; there in the sky was the Dark Mark. It felt as if my heart had stopped, the world had stopped. Like in one of those movies where the person is just standing there not really hearing anything. It feels like I'm in a dream that I can't wake up from.

"Lily? Lily? We need to contact the Order." Lina said shaking my arm.

"I need to go inside", I say as I make my way to the door.

"Lily, wait you don't know if it's safe." Lina called to me but I had already made my way inside.

The house was in shambles, furniture knocked everywhere, things blasted into pieces, broken glass, ripped curtains. The kitchen table had been knocked over food spilled everywhere on the floor.

"Lily!" Lina called to me, "Lily I contacted the Order, they say to be careful but to try and stay put, Professor McGonagall says that it is unlikely they will be back."

"Is this why they wanted me? Why my parents? They didn't do anything. They don't even know what is going on in our world, I protected them from it. I would have given him anything, anything he wanted he didn't have to do this. Oh my God, Lina did he do this because we escaped? Is this my consequence?"

"No, Lily this happened long before we left, honey judging by the food, this happened days ago."

"No, that's impossible, I would have known, someone would have told me."

"It doesn't look like anyone has been here. The doors are all closed and no one can look inside the windows because the curtains are shut."

"I need to find their bodies."

"Lily wait for the Order or James."

"James might not even be alive, if he could do this to my parents over nothing imagine what he will do to James over something. I am going upstairs, stay here and wait for the order." I said and rushed up the stairs. I went to my parent's room and found my mother sprawled across the floor. I kneel on the floor and turn her body over, I fall backwards gasping. On her left arm the word mudblood is engraved. I rush into the bathroom and throw up, out of the corner of my eye; across the hall I see my father's office. Slowly I venture in there; I see my father's body behind his desk as if he was trying to hide from them. I break down and for what seems like an eternity I lay on the floor crying. I start to hear a ringing and I stop crying to hear where it is coming from. I stand up and walk over to the desk. The phone is flashing red indicating there are messages. All of a sudden the ringing stops and the voicemail comes on. "Mum, Dad? Are you there? It's me Petunia. You know I have been calling for days, and it is rude of you to not call me back or at least tell me you are going out of town. I have big news and I want to come to see you in person…"

"Hello, Tuney?" I pick up the phone.

"Lily? What are you doing answering the phone?" she asked.

"Tuney I have some bad news." I say trying to control myself.

"Would you not call me Tuney. And why aren't you at your freak school, you don't have a break right now; you're not supposed to be home until summer. Get Mum right now Lily."

"Petunia I need you to come over right now, there has been an accident"

"What do you mean an accident? I don't have time for your games Lily. I told you I didn't want to see you again or talk to you for that matter. You're a freak Lily and I won't have you messing up my life anymore. So either you get Mum or I am hanging up right now." 

"They are dead Petunia, they were murdered. I am standing in Dad's office right now, in their house that is in shambles. Thank God you live in London otherwise I would have lost you too, Oh Petunia I need you to come here I can't do this on my own."

"I hate you, you bitch, you took them away from me. It was those death things that killed them wasn't it. They knew all about what was going on Lily you couldn't keep it from them they had that stupid freak newspaper that your kind read delivered to them. It's because of you they are dead isn't it? Well isn't it?"

"Yes" I sobbed out.

"Goodbye, I hope they come back to get you."

"Tuney wait!" I cried out as she hung up the phone. I threw it towards the wall and screamed.

"Lily? Lily?" Lina called with panic in her voice. "Lily I heard the phone ring, who was it?" she asked as she came running into the room.

"Tuney." I said sobbing.

"Ok, its ok, come with me to the living room, you shouldn't be in here." Lina said leading back downstairs and sitting me on a torn up couch.

All of a sudden Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick appeared "Miss. Evans, Miss. De Luca." Dumbledore nodded to us, "I am very sorry for your loss Miss. Evans, if you will excuse me I am going to assess the situation. Professor Flitwick is here to escort you both back to Hogwarts where Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black are waiting for you in the Head's Common room."

"Yes sir" Lina said as she helped me stand up.

"Come along dears" Professor Flitwick said offering his arm to Lina.

I take one last look before we apparate.


	26. The Funeral

Chapter 26

When we got to Hogwarts, James's arms wrapped around me and I fell against him, "It's ok Professor, we can handle it from here." James told Professor Flitwick and started leading, half carrying me down the hall.

"So what happened?" I heard Sirius whisper.

"We got to her house and the Dark Mark was over it, she ran inside. The house was disheveled and her parents…" Lina explained.

We walked through the doors to the Head dorms and James picked me up and carried me to my room. He laid me down on the bed and put the covers over me. "I'll be back soon love." He said kissing my forehead. He walked out and shut the door, but I could still hear them.

"What is going to happen?" Remus asked.

"Dumbledore is there now, I'm not sure, a funeral perhaps, and her sister took the news badly. She was blaming Lily, screaming at her. Is it wise to leave her alone now?" Lina asked.

"I will go back in a few minutes; she probably wants to be alone for a bit."

"Wait, where's Eva?" Lina asked with concern.

"Her parents took her out of school for a bit. They arrived, had words with some death eaters, talked to Voldemort for a bit and then said that they were taking Eva home. She put up a fuss though, and they pulled her out kicking and screaming." Remus said

"Why didn't you stop them?"

"I tried but her Father threatened to stupefy me if I got any closer." Remus answered.

Eva's parents taking her can't be good. I thought.

"Did my dad show up?"

"Yes, he was looking for you, he thought they hurt you. But we assured him that you were safe and had left. That's when the Order showed up, they told me my parents were still in hiding and well some brought us here, others stayed to deal with Voldemort."

"Ok, well I think we should go, you need to get back to Lily." Lina said.

I heard my door open again and felt James climb into bed with me, "Lils?"

"They are gone James, they are gone. And it's all my fault." I said sobbing.

He pulled me closer, "Shhh, no it's not, don't ever say that." He said holding me tightly to his chest.

I cried myself to sleep, in the morning I woke up to find myself still in James' arms. I closed my eyes and snuggled closer to him, I would give anything to stay like this forever and to hide from the world.

OOOOOOOO

The days drifted by slowly, Eva still hadn't returned, although she did send a letter offering her sympathy and saying that she wouldn't be able to come to the funeral. She said why her parents took her or when she was coming back and when I replied, my letter was sent back.

"Lily?" I heard James call as he walked into my room where I was standing in front of my mirror. "Are you ready?"

I sighed, "Yes, just a minute." I said. Today is my parent's funeral. I don't think I have any tears left I am just hardened by the reality that I'm never going to see my parents again. I walked out of my room to see Lina, Remus, Sirius and James standing there. Dumbledore was going to take us to the funeral and try and talk to my sister about what had happened.

"Ok, let's go." James said and took my hand.

OOOOO

"What are you doing here?" Tuney asked as I walked up to her and Vernon. She grabbed my arm and pulled me off to the side.

"They are my parents to Petunia; of course I would come to their funeral. I was the one that saw them lying on the floor dead. Do you know what that feels like; I can't get that picture out of my head."

"Why did you bring the others with you?"

"I need them, I know you won't offer any comfort."

"Fine, but after today I better not see you ever again. I don't even want to hear your name." she said and turned around.

Dumbledore, who was standing right behind her said, "Miss. Evans, may I speak with you for a moment? I promise it will not take long."

"Well I guess so." Tuney said. I walked away to give them more privacy.

'Who is that man with Petunia?" a large man who I could only assume was Petunia's Vernon.

"Hi, I'm Lily Petunia's sister. You are?"

"Vernon." He said stiffly.

"Well hi Vernon, that man is the Head Master at my school, he just has some financial stuff to sort out with Petunia, you know the money my parents were paying for my tuition."

"Oh right, that makes sense. He is wearing an odd outfit, don't you think?" he said indicating Dumbledore's robes.

"Well it is a Catholic school; he is dressing like the Pope, sort of a symbolic thing."

"Right, I am sorry for your loss." He said

"Thank you. If you will excuse me I am going to join my friends." I say and walk over to Lina, James, Remus and Sirius.

"How are you doing Lily?" Lina asks.

"Alright, just wanting this day to be over."

"Is that your sister's fiancé? He is well interesting to look at."

"Sirius!" Lina exclaimed.

"Yes that is Vernon, my sister's pride and joy. He seems nice enough, but it would be rude of him to be insulting today."

"If you all will take your seats, the Reverend will lead us with prayer." I heard Petunia announce from the podium.


	27. The Fight

Chapter 27

After paying my respects, crying as my relatives gave their speeches and endured enough looks form Petunia to last a life time, I went to my parent's house and packed up my belongings. They would stay with my Aunt Cecil until I found my own place, the will had been read the day before saying that Aunt Cecil would be my guardian until I turned seventeen.

After that I returned to Hogwarts with my friends and the weeks started to drift by.

The next month James found out that Voldemort had killed his parents as well, and he—like I—drifted away.

Eva still hadn't returned but had managed to send another letter telling us not to plan anything extreme and that she should be back by the end of the month. She had been gone for almost two months.

"James." I said one day as we were sitting in our common room. He barely looked up to acknowledge that I had said anything. "James," I repeated, "I think, maybe that I need a break."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I am having trouble dealing with everything and I understand that you have to deal with your parents as well but I thought that maybe it would be best if we took a break from our relationship to focus on ourselves."

"You're breaking up with me?"

"Well it's not a permanent thing just for a bit."

He snorted, "To much pressure for you or something?"

"James, please."

"No Lily, you are just being selfish ok, I have things to but you don't see me wanting to dump you and leave you alone in misery."

"I'm not leaving you alone, and I am not selfish I just…we haven't talked in weeks James, not even hi."

"Well I've been busy."

"I know but I just thought…"

He stood up, "I don't give a damn Lily if you don't want me fine, I can find a hundred other girls who do in a second."

"Stop James, you don't need to be so mean."

"It's the truth Lily, I don't even know why I ever even liked you, you've always been a bitch and selfish. I'm leaving, were over." He said and walked out the door.

I sat stunned for a few minutes, unsure if I should move, what have I done? I took a deep breath and stood up. I walked to the door and kept walking until I reached Lina's dorm room.

"Lily?" Lina asked as she opened the door at the sound of my knock.

"Can I stay here for a bit?"

"Of course, what happened?"

"I think I messed things up Lina." I said as I crawled into Eva's bed. "He hates me." I said as tears fell down my face.

Lina lay down beside me and pushed my hair away from my face, "He doesn't hate you Lily, he loves you and I'm sure no matter what happened he will realize it right away and come back."

"Not this time." I sobbed.

"Oh honey, try and get some sleep. You can tell me what happened in the morning and then we can fix it, even if it means kicking James Potter's ass." She said as she put the covers over me, shut out the light and walked out the door.

LINA'S POV

"Sirius?" I called when I got to the boy's dorm room.

"Catalina? What's going on?" he asked, he was the only one in his room and he was sitting on his bed doing homework.

"Do you know what happened with James and Lily?"

"No, I haven't seen James today."

"Lily just came to my door in a right mess; she is in bed now crying saying James hates her."

Sirius looked puzzled, "That can't be right. Are you sure it is James she is talking about?"

"Yes. Are you sure you haven't heard anything?"

"Yes, I haven't really but I better go find James and figure this out. You go back with Lily and I will report back once I've found James."

"Ok, thanks." I said and followed him out.

I sat down in the common room waiting for Sirius to get back. Finally after an hour or so he did come back. "Did you find James?"

He nodded, "Yes he was with a bunch of girls and by the looks of it he was enjoying himself. Anyway I dragged him away and brought him to his room where he told me that he and Lily broke up."

"What!"

"Yeah, apparently they had a big fight and they broke up and he went out to do well hang out with a bunch of girls, one of which happened to be Clarisse. But I got him out of there and he assured me nothing actually happened."

"Did he break up with her or did she break up with him?"

"Not sure, he wasn't really in the mood for talking, I think he may have had some butter beers, he wasn't drunk but he wasn't completely sober either. Anyway I'm going to go stay with him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Alright I will talk with Lily tomorrow. Goodnight." I said as he kissed me.

"Night love, I can't believe they broke up now we have to go through this whole awkward friend's thing again." He said as he walked out of Gryffindor Tower.

I sighed, judging by Lily's appearance, there probably won't be a lot of friendship feelings going around for a while. I wish Eva was here to deal with this, she would be able to get everything sorted out.


	28. Seeing Eva

Chapter 28

"Ok fine, I will tell you everything, but don't say anything until I'm done." I said to Lina the next day, might as well get this over with. I relayed the events which happened last night in as much detail as possible. When I was done Lina just sat there. "Well? Was I stupid to say those things?"

"I think you both were." She said.

"But you get where I was coming from right?" I asked.

"Yes of course, I guess I'm not sure what to say or what to do. You know the relationship thing is Eva's department. Maybe you should apologize."

"No. Yes ok maybe I said things the wrong way but I still feel that maybe sometime apart will be good and besides he said some mean things to me. And also I know what happened last night."

"How do you know?"

"I heard you and Sirius downstairs. I went down to see if you wanted to get some tea with me but I stopped when I heard you two talking and then after I just ran back up here."

"Well Sirius said that nothing happened."

"Yes well it fits in perfectly with his whole 'I can get a hundred girls' speech. I just think that maybe we are better as separate people, especially now."

"Maybe in time, things will get better."

"Maybe, anyway can we just talk about something else? Like maybe what we are going to do about Eva. Should we try and visit her?"

"I already sent a letter to her parents asking to visit and so far I haven't heard anything but…" Lina stopped and looked at the window.

I turned to look and saw an owl; I walked over to the window and opened it, letting the owl inside. I took the letter from its beak. "It's from Eva's Parents."

I open it up and read aloud: "Dear Miss. Evans and Miss. De Luca, first let us offer our sympathy to you Miss. Evans we know this is a difficult time for you. Second as for your request, we have given it much debate and while we were hesitant at first we believe that maybe a very short visit will help our daughter in seeing her path in life. You may some tomorrow afternoon around 2 and stay for an hour. See you soon, Mr. and Mrs. Benoit.

"What the hell does that mean, 'see her path, very short visit' like I'm sorry I was unaware of the visiting hours at Prison Benoit." Lina exclaimed.

"I'm not sure, should we tell Remus?"

"No, not until after we come back, you know he will want to see her and her parents disapprove of him so I think it is best that he doesn't try and come with us."

"Agreed."

OOOOOO

Professor Flitwick escorted us to the Benoit house; we knocked on the door and were led inside.

"Please wait here." The butler said and walked away.

A few moments later Mr. And Mrs. Benoit came. "Please follow us, Eva is in her room." Mrs. Benoit said.

We got up to Eva's room, Professor Flitwick waited downstairs for us. "Eva dear, you have visitors." Mrs. Benoit said gently knocking on Eva's bedroom door.

"Mother I don't see how I can be anymore clear. I have no wish to entertain Avery today or Lestrange or any of the others." We heard Eva said from inside the room.

"I do not care for that tone Eva, and your visitors are your friends from school, the Evans girl and Tony's girl."

"Come in." We heard Eva say.

Mrs. Benoit opened the door and ushered us in, "Remember only an hour girls." She said and closed the door.

We all rushed towards each other and collided in a big hug.

"I am so happy to see you guys." Eva said tears starting to form in her eyes, "Lily I am so sorry I wasn't able to make it to the funeral, I begged my mother but she wouldn't let me. Not even to the Potters. And Lina, your dad came. He didn't stay though, once he realized you weren't there."

"It's ok Eva", I said "What happened with you? Why are you here?"

"My parents are taking action against the way I've been living my life. They are starting to help the Dark Lord more; they are working from inside the Ministry. He wants us, all of us Lily even you and Remus. He wants us on his side, and my parents are trying to get me to be his inside at Hogwarts. The other kids they are known Death Eaters, they don't have the position that I have. And my parents want me married by the end of this year, to Avery preferably."

"Oh my God, Eva why? Your parents know it was Voldemort that killed Lily and James' parent's right? That killed my mother. That the werewolf hurt Remus, why would they do this to you?"

"Like I said times are changing, Voldemort is preparing for a war and it is going to be awful. He is growing more powerful and my parents are very powerful people that can get him into the Ministry. They are afraid of my disloyalty to the cause and want me married so my death eater husband can control me. Listen, we don't have much time. But please don't ever come here again. I told you I am coming back. My parents are hoping the longer they keep me out of school the more I will want to go back so I will have to give in to their demands. But little do they know that I am devising my own plan. I don't want to tell you for your safety, in case my Mother puts vertiaserum in your tea but I will be back at school by the end of this month I promise."

"Eva that is 2 weeks away." Lina said.

"I know, trust me I have gotten it under control. Please tell Remus I love him so much. I'm assuming you didn't tell him you were meeting me today?"

"No we thought it would be best to speak to him afterwards." I told her.

"Good girl. I heard about you and James Lil. Don't get mad at Lina, I am glad she told me. I understand where you are coming from and I think you both need time to figure out if you really need each other or not."

"Thanks, I'm just trying to move past it right now."

"Maybe you should date someone else for a bit."

"Eva! Don't tell her that. That is the worst idea ever. She broke up with him because she needed space to be by herself not so she could date another guy."

"I don't mean as soon as she gets back to school. I mean in a couple of weeks you need to date someone new. Space won't help you get over your parent's lily. Nothing will. Eventually you will stop thinking about it every day but maybe dating someone will help because you will have to think of another person. With James it was different because he lost his parents too so it just kept replaying the memory over and over again. But we will see, I don't want you to rush into anything and I want you to wait until I get back anyway."

"Right Eva, I am not even going to voice my opinion on your plan but how are you getting out of here?"

"I can't tell you, let's just say I am getting some outside help." Eva said walking toward her window, "Make sure you guys are careful ok. And Lina I think you need to talk to your dad."

"Why?"

"Just please tell me you will at least try and get in touch with him." 

"Ok Eva I promise. I'm sorry Eva, for your parents doing this to you."

"It's typical them, I knew this was coming I just wasn't sure how extreme they were going to go."

There was a knock at the door and it slowly opened, Mrs. Benoit peeked her head in "Girls, I am afraid I am going to have to ask you to leave, I know I said an hour but I have just been informed we have important guests arriving shortly."

"It's ok Mother, we were done talking anyway." Eva said and hugged us both before we left.

"I think that visit went well. Did Eva say anything about going back to school?" Mrs. Benoit asked when we were down in the foyer.

"She said she is ready to come back and hopes to be back soon." I said with a smile on my face.

Mrs. Benoit's eyes lit up and she clasped her hands together before saying with a big smile "Oh how wonderful! I am so glad you ladies were able to come. I knew it would bring Eva around."

"Well we just want what is in her best interests." Lina said smiling such a fake smile, however the fakeness seemed oblivious to Mrs. Benoit.

"Don't we all. Well you girls have a good trip back and good luck with school." She said usurping us out the door where Professor Flitwick was waiting on the porch.

"Bye." Lina and I called as we linked arms with Professor Flitwick and appareted.

OOOOO

"My God, what is wrong with that woman." Lina said once we were in her room. "I wanted to strangle her she was so annoying."

"Yes she was, I can't believe they are doing that to Eva, she is their only child and they are using her to get ahead."

"Ok so what do we tell Remus?"

"Everything. James and Sirius too." I told her.

"James? Can you be in the same room as James?"

"Lina, what kind of a question is that. We are both adults, or will be and I am sure we can handle being in the same room."

"Alright let's go then." Lina said.

We walked towards the boys dorm, Lina knocked and we heard Remus say 'come in', we walked in and saw the three boys sitting there.

"Yes?" Remus asked, all three of them looked confused as to why we were there and Sirius kept looking at James to see his reaction.

"This isn't about James and I, Sirius, this is about Eva." We said and sat down next to Remus on his bed.

"What about Eva?" Remus said jumping up.

"Ok well we went to visit her." Lina started slowly.

"You what! You got to see her? When? Where? I haven't received a word from her and you went to see her? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Remus, please." I said trying to calm him, "We mailed a letter requesting a visit with Eva. We received notification from her parents that said we could come today at 2 for an hour. We didn't tell you because you would try and come and we know that her parents disapprove of you, which is why you probably haven't been getting letters. We went to see her and if you calm down I will tell you what happened."

"Calm down? They took her away from me. How am I supposed to know if I am ever going to see her again? The last time I saw her was at that stupid mansion, I couldn't even say goodbye."

"Moony, mate let them talk ok." James said.

"Ok well we went there and Eva didn't even know we were coming. Her parents thought that it would help her see her path if we came to visit. When we got there she told us that her parents are working for Voldemort. They are his insiders at the Ministry. And that he wanted all of us to join his team. She said that her parents were trying to get her to agree and become his insider at Hogwarts because she has connections; they also wanted her to marry Avery so that he could watch over her here because her parents obviously don't trust her. I guess Voldemort is planning some sort of war, I'm really not sure." I explain.

"So what did she say she's going to do?"

"Well she said she wasn't going to do any of those things. She said that she would be back here in 2 weeks." Lina said.

"How is she going to manage that if she won't do what her parents tell her?" James asked.

"Well there's the problem. She didn't want to tell us details. The only thing she said is that she has someone on the outside who is helping her, but she didn't tell us who."

"Alright well what are we supposed to do? Sit around here and wait for two weeks. What if her connection falls through?" Remus asked.

"Remus we tried asking honestly but she refused to tell us." Lina said.

"What else did she say?" Sirius who had been oddly quiet throughout the whole conversation asked.

"She said to tell James she was sorry she wasn't able to attend the funeral and she said to tell Remus that she loves him very much." I said and saw some of the worry go away in his eyes.

"Anything else?" Sirius asked.

"No. Why was there something you were expecting her to say?" Lina asked.

"No, well it would have been nice to here, and I miss Sirius a lot." He said, joking as if to cover up something.

"Ok then." I said curiously, what was he up to.

"Well I think we should go now." Lina said motioning for me to follow.

"I guess we will see you at dinner." I said following her out.

OOOOO

Sirius' POV

"I think I need a walk to clear my head, anyone want to come with me?" Moony said grabbing his coat.

"Sure." Prongs said getting up.

I was about to follow when I saw an owl flying towards the window. "You know what, I will just stay here. I should finish this transfiguration before dinner." I said.

"Alright, see you." Moony said and walked out, Prongs following.

Making sure they were gone I opened the window and took the letter from the Owl's beak.

Sirius,

Tomorrow go to Gringotts, tell them that you are Ronald Taylor, Miss. Benoit's personal assistant and that you are there to take care of some financial matters for me. My number is 456. With this letter I have enclosed a copy of my grandmothers will. In the will it says that I am entitled to a portion of her estate. Tell them that you would like that portion taking out of my vault. If they ask why, tell them that I am taking a vacation and intend to use that money on my vacation. They may ask for a written document with my signature, which I have also enclosed. If they ask for a code word, tell them Angel. Once you have the money take it with you and hide it at Hogwarts. I will retrieve it once I get there. Your appointment is at 1, and wear something fancy, not just your jeans and some crummy t-shirt. Thank you Sirius. And don't worry you aren't doing anything illegal—not that it would have stopped you. That money is legally mine and my parents do not have any authority over it. Again I am sorry that I am asking you to lie to Remus and Lina but I promise I will explain it when I get back.

Love Eva,

P.S Yes I miss you ok, happy now?

I took a deep breath when I finished reading my assignment. Remus is going to kill me when he finds out I've been communicating with Eva the whole time. Eva better be able to smooth things over when everyone finds out that I am helping her get disowned by her parents.


	29. Glad to be Home

Chapter 29

Eva,

Mission complete, next step?

Padfoot

Sirius,

Hogsmeade, Hogs Head, 3 o'clock, Wednesday.

Eva

Sirius paces back and forth, he had to think of some excuse to disappear for a few hours and sneak into Hogsmeade. It is 3:05 and Eva isn't at the Hogs Head yet.

"Where is she?" Sirius mumbled as he looked around. Just then he saw Eva walk through the door with two suitcases in either hand. Breathing a sigh of relief he jumped out of his seat and ran over to her enveloping her in a bone crushing hug.

"You are 5 minutes late you know. I was about to have a panic attack." He said leading her to a stool to sit on.

"I know, I'm sorry it took a bit longer. Final details to sort out, contracts to sign." She told him.

"They made you sign contracts?"

"Well yes, after I suggested disownment they called a lawyer and I had to sign contracts saying that I will not inherit anything. They hate me Sirius. They hate me and I don't even care. I'm not sad or angry, I honestly don't feel anything towards them, is that messed up?"

"Not sure. I think I felt the same way when I was disowned."

"Ok then I am for sure messed up." She said jokingly. "Thank you Sirius. I know I owe you big time and I am sorry for putting you through this. I just knew that you would understand what I was going through and well I was afraid Remus would try and reach out to my parents and I couldn't bother James or Lily after what had happened and well I told Lina to focus on her Dad so you were the only one who I thought could help me."

"Eva it is ok, you don't owe me anything, except to protect me from the lash I am going to get by Remus and Lina. Who by the way has yet to contact her dad."

"Right well I will add that to my to-do list. I am held hostage by my parents for two months and everything gets messed up. How is Remus by the way?"

"He is pathetic."

"Sirius."

"Fine, sorry, he is a mess without you. If you ever left him I think he would fall apart he honestly has not stopped worrying about you since the day you were taking away."

"I hate my parents for making me put him through that. There I finally feel something towards them. I told them that I was choosing Remus over them, and that it didn't matter if we didn't have their money, I don't need it. Remus and I will do just fine, and we certainly don't need their blessing either. I told them I am going to marry him and they can't do anything to stop me. That's when they lost it."

"I'm sorry Eva."

"Don't be. I was never happy there."

"We should probably head back to the castle, I know some people who want to see you." Sirius said picking up her bags.

"Yes I am ready to be back at home." Eva said smiling for the first time in a while.

OOOOOO

"What do you mean you don't know where he went?" Lina asked James and Remus.

"He said he needed to go out for a bit and he hasn't been back since. It's only been an hour." James said.

"I'm sure he is fine Lina." Lily assured her.

"Well we were supposed to hang out today." Lina said.

"Hey everyone." Sirius said strolling in.

"Where have you been?" Lina asked.

"Sorry Love, I was busy, I had someone to bring home." He said and motioned towards the door way where Eva walked through.

"Eva!" Everyone shouted and ran towards her wrapping her in a big hug.

"Are you alright? What happened? Why are you back? Is it for good?" Remus asked looking her over to make sure nothing was broken.

"Yes, I'm good. Can I get a kiss before I answer please?" She asked and in less than a second Remus was kissing her.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She replied.

"Ok, please enough, can you just get on with explaining things?" Sirius said.

"Alright, let me start from the beginning." Eva said and relayed all the events including the parts where Sirius was involved, pausing for the 'you were talking this whole time and you didn't tell me' and then having to come to Sirius' defense when everyone was giving him glares.

"As long as you are back here to stay I am happy." Remus said in the end, holding her closer.

"I am back for good and I am never leaving you or any of you ever again."

"And here is your money Eva, kept it safe and hidden I promise." Sirius said handing Eva her inheritance.

"Thank you Sirius." Eva said and nudged Remus.

"Yes, thank you Padfoot I appreciate what you've done and I am sorry for yelling at you."

"It's alright Moony."

"Well I think we all need to celebrate. Party in the Heads common room?" James suggested.

"We will meet you guys in a little bit." Eva said

"Right, well if not we will just see you in the morning then." Lily said smirking.

"Or maybe in a week." Sirius said as he and the rest walked out leaving Eva and Remus.

"So." Eva said sitting on Remus' bed.

"So." Remus repeated sitting down beside her.

"I really missed you. I honestly didn't think I could go much longer without you." Eva said

"I was about ready to climb through your window and kidnap you." Remus said.

"And I would have went without a fight."

"I am never letting you go again."

"Good, because you're stuck with me for the rest of your life." Eva said and Remus chuckled, "I'm serious, you are not allowed to leave me." Eva said with a serious face on.

"I wouldn't dare." Remus replied as he kissed her. "Marry me?" he asked leaning back.

"Of course." Eva said as Remus pulled her down on top of him.

"So join them or stay here?" Remus asked, and Eva just looked at him, "Right, I shouldn't even have to ask." He said.

Needless to say Eva and Remus never did join in the party...

**Ok so for those of you who are thinking, I've already read chapter 29, well you are not crazy. As I have posted before I am redoing the chapters so this is the new chapter 29 which is way better than the old one trust me. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and well I tried to write romantically but I am far better t reading romance than I am at writing it. Also every time I go to write the word serious I start by spelling it Sirius, so I apologise if there is a mix up...not sure if any other writers have had this issue or not. Let me know what you think, I will try and post the new chapter 30 soon.**


	30. Patrol Night, Fight Night, Kiss?

Chapter 30

With the Eva situation James and I had to put our focus elsewhere and never really talked about what happened or what was going to happen. Things had gotten to the awkward stage of us not talking to each other and attempting to avoid each other at great lengths, which is rather difficult when you are Head Boy and Head Girl and share a dorm. Tonight, however that is about to change, because we get to go on our first patrol together pos-breakup…yay? Merlin help me.

OOOOO

So here we are James and I, out patrol. Yup it's been a whole two hours of both of us wanting to say something but not. Just walking and busting first years for being out so late.

I used to dread these patrols because it meant hours of James flirting with me and me yelling at him which only encouraged him more. Then when we were together I loved these patrols because it was just me and James for hours, doing whatever. Now I wish that we were back to before this whole mess, as much as I hate to admit it I wish we could go back to the flirting and fighting, it was way easier to deal with.

"Can we talk now?" James asked.

"You first."

"Fine, I'm sorry okay. I messed up and I'm sorry, you have every right to punch me to scream at me to hate me. But I didn't mean it. I was mad at the world and I took it out on you."

"…"

"Anything? Do have anything to say?" he asked.

"Not really." I said taking deep breath trying not to explode.

"Lily. You must have something to say, your temper and I go way back and I know you really want to yell at me right now." He said.

"Do you want me to yell at you? Because you're pushing it." I told him

"Well it's a whole lot better than you ignoring me."

"Fine, I hate you. So what if you were angry at the world. I get that I was—am to. But you could have talked to me, all those weeks; you hardly even looked at me. And I was getting tired of it. I thought you blamed me for what happened, after all it was my fault, if I hadn't of been so damn curious as to what you were keeping form me. I should have been the perfect girlfriend who minded her own business just like you wanted. And when you said those awful things to me, you want to know what I was thinking. I was thinking I can't believe I let myself fall for James Potter. The one person I told myself over and over 'Don't fall for him lily, you'll just get hurt lily, its all a game to him lily.' But I did and I am hurt and I have this overwhelming urge to hex you." I screamed.

"One this was not a game and two it's not your fault and three you don't hate me you just strongly dislike me right now." James said.

"Ugh! Do you have to comment on everything I say?"

"Yes." He said.

"That's it I'm leaving I can't stand this any more." I said and started to walk away. All of a sudden I felt my self being pulled behind a statue. "James, what the hell are you doing, let go of me."

"Shut up." He said.

"Don't tell me what to do." I automatically said.

"I here someone coming."

"James, we are Head Boy and Head Girl, We aren't supposed to hide from people in the halls after curfew." I said starting to walk out from behind the statue.

"Would you just stay still and be quiet until we see who it is." He said pulling me back.

"Fine." I said and turned so I could see. It was Lina; she was walking from the direction of the Owlery. I wonder why she is out so late. "It's just Lina, we can stop hiding." I whispered.

"No just wait." He said, I turned to face him I could feel his breath on my face, and for a moment I felt his lips brush mine, but I pulled back and he looked at me. He opened his mouth to apologize but I shook my head and stepped out.

"She's gone. I think we are done patrolling for the night." I said.

"Ok, let's go back to our dorm then." He said and walked two steps behind me for what seemed like the longest walk of my life. We got back to our dorm, and both mumbled goodnight as we went into our respective rooms. Sleep was hard to come by as I replayed the night in my head, ok just the part with the semi-kiss.

OOOO

I get into my room and flop onto my bed, "What an idiot." I say to myself. Why did I ever get that stupid idea into my head? Kiss Lily, because that will magically make everything better. Not. Good one James. I groan and turn over please let me just forget this night ever happened. But that would be too easy.

OOOO

"Where were you?" Eva asks when I get in our room.

"Sending a letter to my Dad. You're right I have a lot of questions and I need answers. I asked him to meet me tomorrow in Hogsmeade, McGonagall said in class today that we have the weekend to go to Hogsmeade so I figured I would use it for something useful." I told her.

She nodded, "Did you see Lily and James?"

"No, I thought they would be out patrolling and I figured I would be able to hear them fighting from everywhere tonight, but it was quiet. Maybe they decided to end the patrol early."

"Or maybe they got back together?"

"I doubt it."

"Yeah I shouldn't have said that. It seems unlikely that they will get back together for a few months."

"Great, that's going to be fun to deal with. Can we make them sign contracts saying that they have to be friends, not that awkward whatever they've been lately?"

"I will draw them up tomorrow." Eva joked

"Excellent." I laughed and got into bed.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

**Short, I know. Reviews please and thank you.**


	31. Breakfast Talk

Chapter 31

James POV

The next morning before breakfast I went to Gryffindor Tower. I walked into my old room and sat down on Remus' bed, waking him up.

"James? What the hell. You scared me." He said sitting up.

"Pillow." I said and he handed me one, which I then threw at Sirius.

"Is it breakfast?" Sirius mumbled.

"No." I answered

"Is it Lina?"

"No."

At this point he sat up and turned around "Than what possessed you to wake me up this early on a Saturday morning?"

"I have a problem" I said

"And nice to know you think of breakfast before Lina." Remus pointed out.

"Shut up Moony. What now Prongs? You didn't do something stupid like snog her did you?" He asked, when I didn't respond he added "Wow you might be stupider than I am."

"Ok I didn't full out snog her, I barely kissed her but she was right there and it just came over me ok. It lasted less than a second."

"First of all how were you even that close to her?" Moony asked

"Well I had pulled her behind this statue because I heard someone coming, it was Lina by the way, and then I looked at her and well I did something stupid."

"What was Lina doing?" Padfoot asked.

"I don't know I have a major problem to sort out. She had just spent a great deal of energy yelling at me and then I semi-kiss her and then it is awkward silence all the way back to our rooms. She wouldn't even look at me."

"She needs time, you've obviously screwed up and this only creates more confusing feelings for her to deal with so just leave her alone." Moony said getting out of bed, Padfoot and I both look at him. He sighs and turns around "Eva tells me things I am good friends with Lily and I seem to understand females more than you two dolts."

"Ok fine I will leave her alone; you don't need to be annoying about it. But it is hard to leave someone alone when you have to be with them for long periods of time."

"James."

"Ok I will try."

"Ok great now that that is settled is it breakfast yet I am starving and since I am up I might as well be somewhat productive. Quidditch practice later, pass it on." Padfoot said and went into the bathroom.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO

"Good Morning" Eva and Lina said to James, Remus, Sirius and Lily as they joined them in the Great Hall.

"Morning" they replied.

"So what's new?" Lina asked noticing the awkwardness between Lily and James.

"Lily and I saw you last night." James said.

"Oh yeah, sorry I was mailing a letter to my Dad and it took longer than expected. I didn't see you guys though." Lina said

"James decided we should hide behind a statue instead of actually patrolling." Lily spoke with annoyance in her voice.

"Ok we don't need to go through it again, I said I was sorry"

"Well no actually you didn't but it's fine, just don't try it again please." She said and slid closer to Remus.

"Someone want to fill us in?" Eva asked Remus and Sirius in particular.

"James sort of kissed Lily and she didn't like it." Sirius offered receiving glares from Remus, James and Lily.

"You what!" Lina exclaimed.

"Can we not talk about it here?" Lily asked indicating to the people who had stopped their own conversations to listen in.

"Can we not talk about it at all?" James asked.

"Why were you writing to your Dada?" Sirius asked

"I have a lot of questions to ask and I am going to meet him in Hogsmeade as soon as he replies." Lina answered.

"Ok so you guys were patrolling and then James just randomly pulled you behind a statue because he heard Lina coming down the hall and accidently sort of kissed you?" Eva asked confused.

"Yes." Sirius, Remus and Lily said.

"Ok it wasn't exactly like that, she was yelling at me before all that happened."

"Alright…and why exactly did you decide to hide from Lina? Isn't it your job to confront those who are out past curfew?" Eva asked, Lily nodded and James looked from Eva to Lily and back to Eva.

"Ok listen it is more complicated than that ok, I had a lot going through my head and I just acted, I didn't mean to, I didn't even know what I was doing. But I am sorry Lily I really am I swear I wasn't trying to make it up to you by kissing you I know it will take a lot more than that and I hope one day you can forgive me. I'm sorry." James said and walked out of the Hall.

Lily sat there staring after him stunned, "Now what?" She asked

"Now you both spend time apart." Remus said and Eva nodded in agreement.

An awkward silence fell over the table until Sirius piped up "Oh Catalina there is a Quidditch practice later today just decided this more morning. Do you think Prongs will still come?"

"Probably" Lily answered looking at the doors that James had walked through moments before.


	32. Daughter meets Father

Chapter 32

"Hi Dad" I say as I sit down at the table in the Hogs Head.

"Lina" he nods.

"How have you been? I haven't heard from you in a while."

"I'm fine Lina, why did you want to meet?" He says sounding agitated.

"It's time Dad. I need the truth."

"I thought we went over this Lina."

"You told me Voldemort killed her. But that isn't true is it?"

"Do not say his name Lina and never blame the Dark Lord."

"Dad."

"Fine Lina I will tell you. I had been working for the Dark Lord ever since I left Hogwarts. Things were not going so well and he disappeared for a while. All of us working for him lost touch and went our separate ways, for protection of course. I went to the Ministry and that is where I met your mother. We fell in love and got married. I didn't know she was a muggle."

"Would that have stopped you?"

"Lina please let me finish. Her parents had died when she was young and she was raised by her mother's friend who was a professor at Bauxbatons. A few years later the Dark Lord came back and I found out the truth about her. You were born by then, two years old I believe and I wasn't going to make a big deal about it. The Dark Lord understood my dilemma and offered your mother a place in the circle, protection under his wing for her and you. I was thrilled by the news; your mother however was not."

"Why did he offer her a job if he hates muggles?"

"Your mother had extraordinary talents and connections in the ministry. The Dark Lord wanted to use her to make a full return but she refused. She refused the Dark Lords command. This disobedience was not going to be tolerated and your mother knew that. She started making plans to flee. She was going to take you with her."

"Why wouldn't you go with her? To protect your wife and child?"

"I had a way to protect you both but she said no. I tried to reason with her and the Dark Lord but it was no use. The only thing I could do was to ask him to spare you. The plan was for you to be sent to my parents that night. Your mother however changed her mind and kept you home I was unaware of this. I was out with the death eaters and was on my way home with them to try and talk some sense into your mother. Then we received a message from the Dark Lord ordering her to be killed. I was dragged home by my friends and we all went to the bedroom where your mother was. After they tortured her for a bit they told me to kill her."

"You stood by watching these monsters torture your wife! And then you kill her!"

"I didn't have a choice Lina."

"All these years I've been living with a murderer! And don't you dare say you didn't have a choice! She wanted to leave, you helped plan this! You did it for yourself!"

"Lina please stop shouting!" He said reaching for my hand

"Don't you ever touch me again. She was your wife! You killed my mother. You Bastard!" I leave as fast as I could ignoring my father's shouts and the people staring I run back to the castle and up to the tower. I burst into Sirius's room.

"Lina." He says jumping out of bed "What's the matter? What happened?"

I run to him and he puts his arms around me holding me close "He killed her. My father killed her. All these years I thought it was Voldemort but it was him all along." I say in between sobs.

"Bastard. I'm going to kill him."

"Don't leave me please I just want to sleep but don't go." I say as he lays me down on his bed.

"I'm right here, I'll never leave you and I'll never let him anywhere near you again."

All my life I've been living in a lie. I've always loved my father. I knew what he did and I was disappointed in the life he chose but I thought there was some reason, some good reason for it. But now, I don't think I've hated anyone as much as I hate my father. I will never be able to forgive him for this or forget him. As far as I'm concerned I am an orphan. I am like Lily, James, Sirius, Eva and Remus. All of us have lost our parents in this battle. We are a group of orphans. We are the only family we have now.


	33. Truce, Chester, Lucy

Chapter 33

Lily's POV

"Lily, this is Chester. Chester, this is Lily." Eva said two these two people as they stood outside in the court yard

"Hi." I greeted and extended my hand, he took it and brought it too his mouth, then kissed it…ok not what I was expecting, but maybe I like it.

"How do you do?" He asked me

"Very well thank you, and yourself?" I asked returning the polite question

"Much better" He said and winked at me.

"Ok so Chester is captain of the Ravenclaw team, straight A student and his parents are one of the better Pureblood families out there." Eva said as if she were his online dating profile

"Thank Eva, but I think I can take it from here, unless Chester needs his PR agent?" I asked

She gave me an annoyed look, "Ok I get it, I will leave."She said, as she walked past me she leaned over and whispered in my ear "Don't be boring" and then was on her way.

"Sorry about that, she is well Eva, the name defines her." I said taking the arm Chester offered

"It's no problem, I was thinking of taking you to Hogsmeade, do you like butter beer?" he said as we walked.

"Yes, that would be lovely, thank you."

"Ok and before we go any further, one question."

"Yes?"

"You and James are?"

"Not Lily and James anymore." I answered.

"Ok, sorry if that was awkward."

"Not at all, it was a fair question. So tell me is your team ready for the game with Gryffindor, because I've got to tell you that our team is serious and ready to release some very serious ass kicking."

Chester laughed, "Well you just let Black know that Ravenclaw is not a team to be messed with" He said smiling

"I will" I said, ok so Chester, nice name, very cute, Quidditch player so that means nice body, and personality wise, seems nice, he can take it and give it and he seems like James. NO! NO! NO! Not James, why did I think James I didn't mean too. Ugh he is not James, not James. Double checking that it is not James, ok no I am definitely walking with Chester. Oh Lily you have got some serious work ahead of you.

OOOOOOO

"Hey" James said when I walked into our dorm later that day

"Hey" I said and started to make my way to my room.

"Can we talk?" James asked from his place on the couch

I stopped at my door and turned around, I sat on the opposite couch, "Sure, what about?"

"Us."

I rolled my eyes, "James…"

"No, hear me out, you will like this. I understand that we are not together right now and that we need this break. I am fully committed to leaving you alone if that is what you want. I don't want to leave you alone though and I am not trying to get back together I am just trying to initiate a truce."

"A truce?"

"Yes, we go back to being friends. Or we can even go back to me being your friend and you thinking I am the most annoying person on the planet."

"I thought that even when I considered you a friend." I said smirking

"Very funny Evans."

"Thanks Potter."

"So friends? Friendish maybe?"

"Friends, of course, thank you for being so mature about this." I said as I got up from the couch

"You're welcome. So, how did it go?" He asked

"How did what go?" I asked turning around

"Your date."

"How did you…"

"Well I saw you and Chester together, linking arms and also you have on your date shoes."

I look down, I was wearing my date shoes, "Well these are really nice shoes…for walking and such."

James smiled, "It's ok, I knew you wouldn't be single for long."

"It was just one date James. It's not like I am planning on marrying him. But thank you for asking, it went well."

"Good" He said smiling as he got off the couch, "I'm heading down to the kitchens, do you want anything?"

"No thank you." I said and walked into my room.

Ok so James and I are friends, I can do that. I can do that. Maybe I should have chosen the option where I am repulsed by him; it probably would have been safer.

OOOO

In the kitchens with Sirius and Remus

James' POV

"Yes she went on a date with Chester, he's a cool guy."

"He plays for Ravenclaw!"

"Really Padfoot? His relationship with Lily is not going to affect Quidditch."

"What if they have a stressful date and Lily comes in going on and on about it."

"And how would that affect you?" Moony asked

"It would make me stressful or she would talk to Lina about it and then Lina would talk to me and that would make me stressful…"

"Talking to your girlfriend stresses you out?" I asked

"About girl stuff yes, I don't need girl drama in my life, and if Lily has drama with Chester and it affects Lina then it affects me and since I am captain it affects the team and our game and also Lina is on the team so her stress contributes to how good the team plays as well…"

"Ok shut up." Moony says hitting Sirius on the back of the head, "You are stupid and ridiculous and you are annoying. Just shut up about Chester, it's not affecting James then it shouldn't be affecting you."

"Thank you Moony, seriously Padfoot that was the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Just leave him alone, Lily is with someone I'm with someone we are all happy."

"Wait what? You are with someone?" Padfoot asked. Shit, I let that slip didn't I. Damn.

"Yes, I am. Very nice girl."

"Does she have a name?" Moony asked

"Yes, her name is Lucy."

"Lucy?" Padfoot said.

"Yes, Lucy, her name is Lucy."

"Jackson?" Moony asked

"Yes, Lucy Jackson, Hufflepuff."

"Hufflepuff? Well I guess that's better than Slytherin, why can't you and Lily date someone from within our house?"

"Well I can't speak for Lily but for me, all the decent ones are taken and you've probably shagged all the rest, at least with Hufflepuff and Slytherin I know I'm safe."

"She has red hair doesn't she?" Moony asked

"Lily?" I asked

"No Lucy"

"Oh yeah, um, yes she does."

"Weird coincidence or?" Moony asked

"No Moony I went out and specifically picked another red head because the first one wasn't enough for me. Eva introduced me to her." I said

"Well if it isn't little Miss. Matchmaker up to her tricks again. Moony I thought you were going to talk to her about this. Remember what happened with Lina and Brandon?"

"I think his name was Brad, and yes I remember because it was all you talked about for weeks." Moony said.

"Ok, it is no big deal, well ok it is a little weird that Eva set both Lily and I up, but its working ok, Lily and I are friends again. She has Chester, I have Lucy and actually I have a date tonight so if you will excuse me." I said and walked towards the door.

"With Lily or Lucy? Can you tell which one is which?" Padfoot called

"Shut it. And its Lucy, and yes I'm sure if they were side by side I could tell who from who, Lucy looks nothing like Lily." I said and walked out whole trying to picture both in my head to make sure they really did have distinctive features. They are nothing alike, so they have red hair and names that start with L.

"Hey Potter." I heard from behind me, why was Lily down here? I turned around, Oh no.

"Hey Lucy, ready to go?" I asked, ok so they sound the same, sort of. She just said Potter like Lily does.

"Yes, I've got on my date dress, so I am ready." She said linking arms with me. Not the same! Lily has date shoes not a date dress! Maybe I shouldn't have had that butter beer.

I smiled, "Let's go."

**Ok how do you like this chapter? Please don't hate me for making them date other people, I have a plan! Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, please review, they make me happy and inspire me to write!**


	34. I thought I was helping

Chapter 34

"So how are things with Chester?" Lina asked me. We, Lina, Eva and I, decided to have a girls day today and catch up. School was almost over, three more months and all of us are starting to feel the stress.

"Good, we`ve only been going out 3 weeks so it still feels a bit weird." I answered taking a sip of my tea.

"Weird? After three weeks?" Lina asked.

"Yes Lina, unlike you I haven't know Chester my whole life so we are still getting to know each other. He has been helping me work on my temper especially when it comes to the Marauders." I said lowering my voice as a group of 6th year girls walked passed our table in Madam Puddifoot's. The trouble with being 7th years and part of a group whom everyone seems to know is that you get talked about a lot and gossip is spread. Before James and I actually broke up there were rumors that we had broken up because we didn't spend the day together. I do not want to add fuel to fire and give them something to talk about.

"I'm sorry, is he your therapist?" Eva asked.

"No he is my boyfriend. He cares about my well-being. Did you know tempers and stress can lead to health complications?" I asked trying to not get them on my case.

"Lily, honey, your temper is part of you. It is not as if you are violent and murder people, you just yell. And you know what; they deserve to be yelled at." Eva said rationally.

"It seems like he is trying to change you." Lina said

"Stop ok, I wish I didn't even say anything, I knew you would react this way. Chester is not trying to change me; he is helping me live a better life through breathing exercises and yoga. This is hard for him. He is living in James's spotlight as my boyfriend, the least I can do is to try his advice."

"How can you do yoga? You are not that flexible." Lina pointed out.

"Like I said, I am _trying."_ I told her. Looking at them both I saw concern in their eyes and knew they wanted to say more. "Can we please talk about something else? What else are we doing today?" I asked reaching for another finger sandwich.

"Shopping, for clothes and books. They are having a sale at Gladrags." Eva suggested.

"Sounds lovely. Let's go." I said

OOOOOOO

"Breathing exercises? Yoga?" James asked

"That's what she said. She wanted to try his advice. She feels sorry for him because everyone is comparing him to you." Lina told James.

Lina, James, Remus and Sirius were sitting in the Head's common room figuring out Quidditch strategy's for their game against Slytherin on Sunday.

"Well of course they are comparing him to Prongs; he has a lot to live up to." Sirius said ever so helpfully.

"Sirius." Lina said

"I was just saying, this guy is no match for Prongs."

"Look Prongs just forget about it. You cannot do anything about it now and you should just leave them alone. Besides aren't you preoccupied with Lucy?" Remus said

"Well I am Lily's friend so that fives me some right to be concerned."

"Lily can take care of herself. Lina why did you have to tell him that?" Remus said in Lily's defence.

"I thought he would want to know." Lina said shrugging her shoulders

"Yes I wanted to know, thank you Lina. Maybe we should just get back to Quidditch." James suggested.

OOOO

"So Eva, what's this I hear about Chester trying to calm Lily's wonderful temper?" James asked as he, Sirius, Remus and Lina caught up with her on the way to the dining hall.

"Lina." Eva scolded

"Sorry, I thought I was being helpful."

"I highly suggest that you both," she said looking at James and Sirius, "stay out of this Lily-Chester thing."

"Suggestion ignored. Do you and Moony share the same brain?" James said earning himself a glare from Eva and an eye roll from Remus.

"James."

"Eva."

"James I am looking out for your best interests too ok I love you and nothing would make me happier than to see you and Lily together and happy," Eva said stopping to turn and put her hands on James's shoulders, "But darling you need to stop. You messed this up remember. You said you were going to be ok with being friends. Well as her friend you need to know there are certain boundaries, and as her ex boyfriend there are more boundaries. You don't get to talk shit about the new guy."

James nodded, "I know."

Eva sighed, "Oh honey, don't look at me like that. How about you talk to Lily about a double date? Friends do that, and that way you can get to know the guy first which will give you the right to judge him a little."

James face brightened and he kissed Eva on both cheeks, "Thank you, you are the best."

"Yes I know, but don't say you got that idea from me ok?"

"I agree to your terms, not let's eat! I am feeling so much better!" He exclaimed as he rushed into the dining hall.

Remus grabbed Eva's arm and held her back a little, letting Lina and Sirius go into the dining hall first, "What have you done?" He asked referring to the glee James has.

"I thought I was helping." Eva said sheepishly, worried she just caused a huge amount of drama.

"I'll get him to agree to be on his best behaviour." Remus sighed

"Yeah, like that will help." Eva said before she went into the Great Hall.

"Oh Merlin, please help us all." Remus said before following her.


	35. Funny Story

Chapter 35

Why did I agree to this? This has got to be the worst plan in the history of plans, what was I thinking? I asked myself as I surveyed my outfit in the mirror to make sure it looked good. I Lily Evans am getting ready to go on a date with my new boyfriend Chester. However it is also a double date which means that another couple joins us and guess who that couple is? James and Lucy.

It was James's suggestion and I stupidly agreed to it, and Chester thinks it's a swell idea. I am not sure why but that it was he thinks. I can only imagine what Lucy thinks of James wanting to go on a double date with his ex-girlfriend and her new boyfriend.

"Lily are you ready?" James called as he knocked on my door.

"Yes, I'm coming." I said and walked out.

Chester was sitting in the common room in the Head's dormitory and James was standing just outside my door with a gleeful smirk upon his face. I have the strange feeling that he has some sort of ulterior motive.

"Ready to go Lily?" Chester asked

"Yes, where are we going again?"

"Just Hogs Head, Lucy isn't really into stuffy and tea." James said leading the way out of the common room. Lucy was meeting us in Hogsmeade, which meant the three of us get to enjoy a potentially awkward walk.

Finally we arrived, I could not stand the awkward silence any longer, "I'll get us some drinks" Chester said.

"Come and meet Lucy." James said to me tugging on my arm. He led me to a booth with a brunette girl sitting alone with shopping bags beside her.

"Lucy," James called to her and went to kiss her on the cheek

"Hello," She purred and looked around him at me. "You must be Lily, nice to meet you." She said extending her hand

"Likewise" I said shaking it as I sat across from her and James. "You went shopping?" I asked looking at her 20-something bags.

"Yes, I got here early and was bored waiting so I decided to go shopping" She said smiling

"Got the drinks, Hi you must be Lucy." Chester said sitting the drinks down on the table.

"Yes, Chester right? Nice to meet you." She said as we all reached for a butterbeer.

"So how did you and James meet/" Chester asked, and it took every nerve in my body not to glare at him. I do not want to know this, I do not care.

"Well it is actually a funny story. We bumped into each other one night in the corridor, He was going to the Kitchens and I was on my way back from the Library. I fell asleep and when I woke up I realized it was past curfew so I was running." Lucy said

"And it was dark so neither of us were watching where we were going" James added in, not looking directly at anybody but seemed very interested in his butterbeer.

"Then what happened?"

"Chester"

"What? I want to know, I like cute stories."

"Well Lucy may not want to tell us, after all she hardly knows us." I said sweetly

"Oh no it's ok, my friends love the story. They make me tell it to everyone." She said laughing and twirling her hair. She lays a hand on James's arm, "Do you want to tell the story babes?"

James looks up at her, then me, then back at her, "Maybe we should skip the next part. Anyone want any food?" he asks starting to get up

Lucy pulls him back down "Don't be silly, the next part is the best" she says turning to me and Chester, "this is such a funny story right? He gets so embarrassed when I tell it."

I nod and smile, taking a sip of my drink, it is such a funny story, two people running into each other late at night in an empty corridor, after curfew, my sides are hurting from all the internal laughter happening here.

"Ok so, we bumped into each other and I of course fall backwards because James knocks me over and he stumbles back, both of us clutching our heads because we knocked them. The he is ever the gentlemen and helps me up, apologizing. And I am like oh Merlin you are James Potter, I love you, you play Quidditch so well. I sound like a total groupie; you know what I mean Lily?"

"Oh yes, but well James is so used to it, I mean he is just so popular right?" I answer

"Yes! Everyone loves him! Anyway, I am so embarrassing myself but he is so sweet and says thank you and everything and makes sure that I am alright and he just acts so gentleman like, has he always been like this Lily? I hope you don't mind me asking questions, I just know that you've known him the longest"

"Yes I have known him for a long time and he definitely has his moments of being a gentleman, If you will excuse me I think I will get some food"

"NO! you can't leave yet, the best part hasn't happened yet" Lily says.

I look at Chester who is not about to move an inch, like really girl, just tell your damn funny moment. "Well I guess I can wait"

"Ok so after all that, I am like you know I am really sorry to hear about you and Lily, you guys were so cute, and he says thank you and then I am like OMG I am so silly my name is Lucy. And he says nice to meet you and is about to walk away when all of a sudden I feel my body move and it's like its moving on its own and I just grab him and turn him back around and I just kiss him. It was out of this world, I didn't even really know what was happening, I was just kissing him you know. And we just kept kissing and it was just so amazing. Isn't that hilarious, me and James Potter, He had just knocked me over and then I am like kissing him and now look at us!"

I am stunned, I look at James, who is still focusing on his butterbeer, I look at Chester who has this enormous smile on his face and I look at Lucy who is waiting for my reaction. I start laughing, like legitimately laughing as if it was the funniest thing I ever heard. "I can't believe it, you were just on the ground and then bam you are kissing James freaking Potter!"

"Yes! I told you it was funny, I knew she would find it funny James!"

"Do I ever!"

"You really think it's funny?" James asks

"Well obviously I was concerned when you both knocked your heads, right who wouldn't be?" Lucy nods in agreement, "But it was so funny, she was acting like groupie and then you guys kiss, great story for the grandkids."

"Well then we hoped into a broom closet for you know, but well that's not funny it's a serious thing."

I am again shocked to my core; ok I did not need to know that, I take a deep breath, "Yes very serious, well I am glad you guys are committed."

"Aren't you glad we both found someone you we can experience that with?" she asked me

"Yes, so glad"

"Well you will have to tell me all of James's secrets; we should meet up sometime and have girl talk." Lucy said

Ok, that's it I need to leave, "Definitely, will you excuse me now I really need some food and a refill." I say and Chester lets me out"

"Would you like me to come with you?" Chester asks

"No I'm good." I answer quickly and make my way to the bar. "Can I have a plate of fries and another butterbeer?' I ask the bartender as I sit on one of the stools, out of the corner of my eye I see James approaching, oh boy, "Make it two please" I say before James reaches the bar. He sits down beside me.

"Hey, so I am sorry about that. I asked her not to tell the story. And I did not expect her to say that last part."

"It's ok, it was entertaining. She seems nice."

"You think she's nice?"

I sigh, "No I think she's a bitch but I was trying to be polite."

"Well I don't think she said it to be mean."

"Yes because that is the sort of story you tell the ex the first time you meet her just to be polite. I am a girl James I know how our brains work. Why are you over here anyway?"

"To see how you are feeling?"

"I am wonderful, and I will be even more wonderful as soon as I get my drinks."

"Drinks? As in more than one?"

"Yes, two, but I am thinking about asking for a third." I mutter. "Broom closet eh? How very Sirius Black of you."

"I was upset Lily, we had just gotten into a fight and broke up, it didn't mean anything."

"You are still with her, so it must have meant something. And that is a horrible thing to say, 'it didn't mean anything', it clearly meant something to her, she is your groupie James. Also what do you mean we had just broken up? When did this happen?"

"Well not the night that we broke up, but the night after that."

"Wow am I relieved, I would have been super mad if it was the night we broke up, but since you waited 24 hours then its fine, that justifies it."

"Don't be mad, look you are dating Chester! We did not break up that long ago and you already have a boyfriend."

"Well I didn't sleep with him on the first night we met, and I wasn't with him 24 hours after we broke up!"

"We weren't together, and we are not together now so I don't need you yelling at me. I thought we were going to be friends."

"Fine I won't yell at you anymore friend. Actually I am leaving, ok friend? Tell the others." I say as I put some galleons on the counter, hop off my stool and storm out of there.

OOOOO

"He did what!" Eva exclaimed

"We weren't together anymore, he can do whatever he wants" I mumbled from under the pillow on Lina's bed, where I am currently sprawled on.

"Still, it wasn't very nice of him." Lina said from her place at the end of her bed, she was watching Eva pace back and forth.

"Well now what?" Eva asked.

"I think I need to break up with Chester." I said

"Why?" Lina asked

"I am so upset over what James did, a part of me is not over him, I am still very much with him and it hurts to hear that he was with her and I don't want to hurt Chester by making him go through all of this shit. I didn't even say goodbye when I left the bar, I just left."

"It will be ok sweetie we will figure this out. I can't believe she actually said that to your face though. What a bitch." Eva said sitting down on the bed.

"She was just trying to be friendly." I defended her.

"No she wasn't" Eva and Lina both said.

**Sorry for the delay, please comment! thank you :)**


	36. The Next Day

Chapter 36

"So big game today." Lily stated at breakfast

"Against Slytherin and we better win or else we are out the chance to be in the finals." Sirius said.

"Of course we will win, we have the best team." Lina assured him.

"Hi everyone, can I join?" Lucy said coming up to our spot at the Gryffindor table.

"Yeah sure." James said sliding over, looking at me.

Eva coughed looked at James

"Sorry, everyone this is Lucy, Lucy this is Sirius, Lina, Eva, Remus and you've met Lily."

"Yes I have, hi everyone. Are you feeling better Lily?"

I look up from my breakfast to see everyone staring at me, I swallow my food, "Yes I am thank you."

"Oh that's good" She said and smiled.

"So Lucy, how long have you been dating James?" Eva said

"Eva" James said in warning tone.

"It's just a question James"

"It's ok; we've been dating for a few weeks now right babes? Do you guys want to hear a funny story?" she asked

I internally groan.

"You know what, maybe later." Lina said at the same time Eva said "We've already heard it."

"Any more questions Eva?" James snapped.

"No I think I'm done." She said equally as cold.

"Are you coming to the game Lucy?" Sirius asked

"Yes of course, I have to see my James in his sexy uniform" Lucy said, before she looked down at her watch, "you know what, I should get going, I need time to get ready. I'll see you guys at the game."

"Bye" James said.

"Anyway, who wants to go dress shopping this weekend?" I asked when she was gone.

"For what?" Lina asked.

"Prom." Eva said.

"It's still two months away." Lina said.

"Which is why now is the perfect time." Eva explained.

"I know that I totally want to come." Sirius said.

"Me too." James said.

"Good because I need someone to tell me if the dress matches my eyes." Sirius said in a girly voice.

"And my purse, and if it should be long or short." James added to his and Sirius's joke.

"What are the magazines saying?" Sirius asked.

"Pink is out!" James said.

"Oh no what will we do?"

"I guess it green, though it will totally clash with your hair." James said.

"I suggest black so it will go with your eyes." Lina said.

"Someone's a little violent." Sirius said.

"Yeah, she is so not invited." James said.

"Fine you can come and watch us try on dresses." I said.

"Lily!" Eva exclaimed. "Our dresses were supposed to be surprises this time."

"Well they were getting on my nerves, besides; we all know that they would have found other ways to see our dresses."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO

"Let's go Gryffindor!"

"Let's go Slytherin!"

Both houses cheered, each trying to be louder than the other.

"50 points to Gryffindor. They now have an even 200, and it looks as if their seeker has spotted the snitch!"

"Yeah! Go Potter!" the Gryffindor team cheered.

"Parkinson managed to score on Gryffindor, Slytherin has 150 points." Slytherin cheered while Gryffindor booed.

"Do you see James?" I asked Eva.

"No, but did you see Lestrange hit that bludger towards Remus?"

"Yeah I did, but Rodolphus is a jerk anyway so, oh there's James. I think he's…"

"James Potter has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins!"

"We won!" Eva and I screamed and then pushed through the crowd to go and congratulate their friends.

Lina reached them first and all three girls were jumping and screaming. The boys joined and there was hugging, twirling, cheering and someone doing a happy dance.

"Party in the Gryffindor common room!" Sirius shouted and another round of cheering came from all Gryffindor's

**Sorry, I know it's short! **


	37. One Dance, I Love you

Chapter 37

"Wow!" I shouted to James over the music and noise "Sirius sure knows how to throw a party."

James nodded in agreement and passed me another butter beer while taking another for himself as well.

"How many have I had?" I asked as I hesitated before taking another sip

"Less than I have."

"And how many is that?"

"Don't know 7?"

"Okay." I said putting down me butter beer and taking James's away. "I think you need to switch to Pumpkin juice."

"Some how I knew you would tell me that before the night was over." James said. "Hey do you want to dance?"

"No, I can't." I answered, especially since it was a slow song which meant touching would be involved.

"Why? You're a pretty good dancer."

"James, that's not why."

"Why not then?"

"James. You're going to make me say it aren't you?"

"Say what?"

"James, I'm currently with Chester." I said.

"Oh right. Blimey I forgot."

"I wish I could." I muttered.

"What?"

"I said and you are with Lucy."

A few moments passed before he tried again. "One dance, just one."

"Where is Lucy?"

"Don't know, I think she left."

"James, I'm sorry it's too soon, I just don't think I can handle it. I think I am going to start the Potions Essay. Tell Sirius great party." I said and walked out of Gryffindor Tower.

'One dance, just one'. _Yes, say yes_ part of me was saying but instead _No_ won and I walked away. Truth is I didn't have an essay to work on but I needed an excuse to get out of there before I did something I shouldn't do.

So I walked back to my room, but suddenly I remembered I need something from James's room and walked into his room instead. I walked toward the dresser and saw pictures, pictures of the marauders, his parents, him and Sirius, the Quidditch team, Eva, Lina and I, me, us. The majority of the pictures were of me and us. Me sticking my tongue out, me rolling my eyes, giving him an annoyed look, putting on make-up, smiling. Us at the Christmas ball, in Hogsmeade, in detention-a picture I remember Sirius took despite my un-amused face.

Part of me wanted to cry.

Part of me wanted to put them away.

Part of me wanted to ask him why he kept them out instead of putting them in a box like I had done with everything that reminded me of us.

I knew the answer though. He still loved me, and he will probably always will. Does that mean putting pictures of us away mean I have moved on, I don't love him anymore and I will one day forget we ever were together? I thought it would but looking at these pictures I knew the answer was no. I will always love him however, couldn't let him break my heart again, which means that I will end up an old lonely woman with a disappointing ending to my story. I need to get out of here now and stop looking at the pictures. Why did I come in here? Oh right I wanted one of James's shirts. It isn't what you think, it will help me get over him because then I won't be longing for his comfort when I have my reoccurring nightmares about mum, dad and Voldemort. Instead of him-which will be entirely inappropriate as I am with Chester-I will have his sweatshirt I used to wear when we were together, hopefully it will be sufficient to satisfy my need for James. I mean comfort. I quickly grabbed the sweatshirt and made my way to my room. I walked in and turned on the light. "Oh My" rose petals scattered all over the floor and bed and dresser. I picked up the note on my bed.

Lils,

I realize that it's going to take more than an apology to get you to forgive me and trust me again. I will not give up and I promise I will never break your heart again. I love you Lillian Evans, and I always will.

Yours forever,

James

I sat down on the bed clutching his sweatshirt in one hand and the note in the other. I couldn't stop reading the note over and over again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Come with me." Sirius said to Lina as the song they were dancing to ended.

"Where are we going?" Lina asked as Sirius pulled her up the stairs.

"It's a surprise."

"Sirius, it was your idea to hold a party we can't just leave, and James is standing there alone because…"

"Lina, shhh." Sirius said.

"But"

"No, you can't talk anymore." Sirius said and when she didn't answer "Okay?" his answer was her sticking out her tongue. "Lovely."

He continued to pull her up the stairs and into his room. "Okay, sit on the bed." He said, "Stay, I will be right back." He said and walked out the door leaving Lina alone.

Lina just sat there totally confused about everything but figured that eventually he would get annoyed with her for not talking and it was slightly fun seeing Sirius annoyed.

Soon he walked in with two glasses and a bottle of…champagne?

_Okay what is going on? _Lina thought.

"Okay." Sirius said setting the glasses and champagne down on the table beside his bed. "Stand here." He said moving her off the bed. He looked at her face "You could at least pretend to be happy that you are alone with your boyfriend."

Lina gave a smile. "Okay now that's just getting annoying. When I said stop talking I didn't mean indefinitely."

"Finally, I was waiting for that." Lina said.

"Okay you're mean."

"Sorry, now please tell me what we are doing up here?"

"I have to tell you something."

"And you couldn't have told me downstairs, is it a secret?"

"No."

"What did you do?"

"Why do you assume I automatically did something wrong?"

"Because I know you Sirius Black and you don't usually say things like 'I need to tell you something' unless it's because you did something wrong."

"I think we should go back to the no talking thing."

"Can you just tell me what it is and why there is a bottle of champagne?"

"I didn't think there was anyone more oblivious then I was but it turns out you are. I need to tell you something."

"Am I supposed to guess? Uh you are really happy about the Quidditch game?"

"No"

"You got perfect on McGonagall's essay?"

"Defiantly no."

"Okay, well I'm never going to guess it so just tell me."

"Fine, but keep in mind that I don't usually say this, in fact I have never said this and it took me while to convince myself that it was true and that I should say it."

"Sirius what's the matter?"

"Nothing, just let me say everything first. I realize that maybe no one has told you this and that you will probably freak out and ignore me because you're freaked out, and that's okay. You don't need to say it back."

"Say what back?" Lina said.

"Catalina."

"Yes?"

"I love you."


	38. Love, Sweatshirts, Questions

Chapter 38

Lina's POV

"Catalina"

"Yes" I said confused and almost at the brink of annoyed.

"I love you" he told me.

Freeze! Rewind! Now SAY WHAT? Did he just say he loved me? Sirius Black told a girl for the first time he loved her and that girl was me.

"Catalina?" I looked at him "Say something, Please."

"Want some champagne?"

"I've never had champagne, what does it taste like?"

"I don't know, never had it either." He said opening it. He handed me a glass and I took a sip. "Well?"

"Gross."

"Yeah it is." He said taking a sip "Enough of that." He said setting our glasses down on the table.

"How did you know?"

"Know what?" he asked.

"Know when you loved me?"

"I think I've always loved you I just didn't want to admit it until I was sure I could be the guy you deserve."

"Your face is turning red." I said laughing.

"It happens occasionally. Stop laughing, it's not that funny."

"I know sorry." I said putting on a serious face.

"Why is it so funny?"

"I just have never seen it happen before that's all."

"Yes you have, it was at your house, in the summer, we were 13 and your Dad was throwing some sort of party."

"My birthday." I said.

"Oh, that's right, kind of late wasn't it?"

"Yes, well Dad was still upset over…" I said trailing off; he knew I meant my mother.

"Right, anyway I had pushed you in the pool and you were very angry at me…"

"That's because I was wearing a dress that Dad bought me and it was very expensive and I knew he would be mad at me if anything happened to it."

"Sorry, anyway stop interrupting. You refused to speak to me for the rest of the party. So before I left I pulled you aside said I was very very sorry and kissed you on the cheek, and then I turned a very deep shade of red and ran."

"That's right, I remember that."

"Yeah, well it was also the first time I kissed you."

"It was on the cheek, it didn't count."

"All my kisses count, I talked about it for the rest of the summer, annoyed Prongs and Moony so much that they were going to send you an owl telling you I was deeply in love with you if I didn't shut up."

"So I guess you stopped talking about it."

"No I continued and they sent the owl."

"I don't remember getting it." I said, I would have defiantly remembered something like that.

"That's because I snuck into your room and took it before you could read it."

"You broke into my room and stole my letter!"

"No I climbed through your open window and took my letter off your desk."

"I don't know if I can date a thief Sirius, we might have to end this."

"Uh no, not happening sorry you're stuck with me for at least the next three years."

"Oh I am, am I? Well I guess I can tell you that I might be in love with you to."

"You might?" he said smiling.

"Yes."

"Percentage?"

"Uh, 90 percent."

"90 percent, higher then I thought. So I have to think of something to get 100 percent."

"I wonder what it's going to be."

"Well first this." He said and then kissed me. "Well?"

"90.5 percent."

".5 that's it?"

"I'm sorry but if you want 100 you have to really bring it."

"Okay I think I can 'bring it'."

"Good." I said before pulling him back to me and kissing him again. 

OOOOOOOOOOO

Next Day

Lily's POV

I must have fallen asleep. As I woke up I saw that I had put James's sweatshirt on and that I have petals stuck to my face. I didn't even have time to think about last night as I heard a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Lina. Can I come in?"

"Yeah." I said.

She came rushing in, closed the door behind her and sat on my bed. "So I have big news! I already told Eva because she was in the dorm when I went to change this morning."

"Wait, you didn't sleep in your own bed?" I asked.

"Patience Lily, I'll get to that part. Anyway so last night at the party Sirius and I were dancing and then all of a sudden he was pulling me off the dance floor and upstairs in to his dormitory…" she told me.

"Oh My God he said he loved you! Lina that's amazing." I said as I hugged her.

"I know! I can't stop thinking about it."

"Catalina De Luca you are the first girlfriend to ever get Sirius Black to say I love you!"

"Can I get that on a certificate?" she laughed.

"Was he nice to you?"

"Of course, he worships me."

"Really?"

"Well he said he did."

"I am so happy for you Lina."

"Thanks, wait what is this?" she asked picking up the petals.

I handed her the note.

"Oh my." She breathed. "He…James…I can't believe this. Oh my God, how do you feel about this?"

"I don't know."

"Well what does this mean?"

"I don't know."

"Is it over with Chester? Are you going back with James? "What about whats-her-face?"

"I don't know, I don't know, I definitely don't know. I thought I was doing well, you know climbing up the mountain, overcoming it. Then he does this and I fall again and keep falling until I can pull myself up the mountain again and then fall again."

"You're wearing his sweatshirt Lily."

"I was having bad dreams and I can't exactly go in his bed can I?" I said.

"No, but you can't keep it forever."

"And you know what when I was getting the sweatshirt, I saw pictures."

"Picture?"

"Of us, of me, all on the dresser like he put them there hoping I would see them."

"I don't think…"

"I mean why can't he just let me go, why does he keep pressing this. Does he care about me at all?"

"Of course…"

"Well he should do what's best for me, for us."

"Maybe you could try and be friends?"

"Friends! We tried that."

"Well try again."

"James just bugs me."

"Yeah, well he's a guy. It's what they're best at."

I laughed, "Yeah. So where's Eva?" I asked.

"Oh God I forgot, we're supposed to meet her to go shopping for dresses. She and the boys are meeting us in Hogsmeade."

"The boys?"

"Just don't walk near him. Now come on, shower and put this on." Lina said handing me some clothes and pushing me towards the bathroom."


	39. Cheers to Us

Chapter 39 

"No."

"Yes."

"No way."

"Come on Lina, its pretty." I told her as she was looking at the dress Eva picked out for her to try on.

"It's pink."

"Your point is?" Eva asked holding the dress out to Lina.

"I don't wear pink."

"You wore a pink shirt on our first date." Sirius said.

"That also had black on it." Lina pointed out.

"You're trying this dress on if I have to force you into it myself." Eva said pushing Lina into the changing room and handing her the dress.

"I hate you."

"Love you too, now do you need help?"

"No." Lina said closing the door with a huff.

"Any way." Eva said turning around looking at more dresses.

"Here Eva try this one on. Remus picked it out for you." I said handing Eva a floor length, strapless light blue dress, that had a poufy skirt and a bodice tied up like a corset.

"Very pretty." Eva said taking the dress. "Try on the dresses from this pile." She told me as she walked into the changing room next to Lina.

"I like this gold one." I called out.

"Isn't that the one…" Sirius started but abruptly stopped when James shook his head.

I turned around, "What were you saying?"

"Nothing."

"Okay you're weird." I said.

"Lily can you zip me up?" Lina called from the stall.

"Coming."

"Okay let's look." Lina said walking out to find a mirror.

"You look amazing Lina" I said.

"I look ridiculous." Lina commented on her strapless floor length dress. That had a semi poufy skirt and a dark ribbon that tied around the middle of her bodice.

"Let me see." Sirius said jumping up. "You look gorgeous." He told Lina kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks, I guess it's not _that _bad."

"I want to see." Eva said rushing out of changing room. "Move." She said to Sirius. "Twirl." She instructed Lina as I zipped up her dress. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, I like your dress."

"Yes, Eva yours is beautiful, please tell me you're choosing that one." I said.

"I am, now try on that gold one." Eva said, and I walked into the changing room with a slightly poufy floor length golden yellow skirt and a strapless, gold bodice with sequence around the top and bottom and down the middle of the bodice.

OOOOOOOOO

"So Lina told me about the note and petals." Eva whispered to James.

"How did she know?"

"I went there to get Lily." Lina said as she sat down beside Sirius.

"Anyway, I just wanted to know what you are up to."

"Well not that's its any of your business…"

"Actually it is."

"Well I'm not with Lucy anymore."

"Thank you for stating the obvious." Eva retorted.

"I think I am going to try harder with Lily. I need her."

"He's doing a good job Eva, so please be nice." Lina said.

"Yeah, Eva it's hard, James knows he has to work for it." Remus said.

"Okay, I'm not saying anything mean, I was just asking. If you need help… I'm on your side. However don't tell Lily that." Eva said.

"Well I do need someone to get information."

"We never said we'd tell you everything she says." Lina said.

"Not everything, just if she remembers something good, tell me."

"Well she loved the Christmas ball. Try and dance with her at Prom." Eva suggested.

"That's two months away!"

"Can someone zip me up?" They heard Lily call.

"Coming!" Eva said.

OOOOOOOOO

"Lily that dress looks amazing on you." Lina said.

"Thanks, I do like it; it's my favourite out of all the ones I tried on.

"Come, show the guys." Eva said pulling lily out of the changing area.

"Well?" I asked Remus.

"Very pretty."

"Sirius?"

"Very shiny."

"Thank you for that comment."

"What? Fine, your dress is amazing it totally complements your…hair. Happy?"

"Yes actually I am. James?" I asked.

James "It's beautiful"

"Thank you." I said as I felt my face turn red.

"So, let's buy them!" Eva said breaking the awkward silence.

"Yes, Lily go and change." Lina.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Well what was I supposed to say?" James said once Lily was out of earshot and everyone was looking at him.

"No James its fine, she totally blushed. Keep it up." Eva said as she went to pay for her dress. "Put it on the tab please, Benoit." She told the sales lady.

"Of course you made me choose the most expensive dress." Lina said as she looked at the price tag.

"It pays to be beautiful." Eva said.

"Yeah the cost is two months allowance." Lina said as she got her check book out.

"I got it." Sirius said.

"Don't be ridiculous Sirius; you can't spend your money on this." Lina said.

"I want to, please let me buy it."

"No. I just have to find my check book, in this purse. I have so much stuff in here." Lina said. "Hey!" she called as Sirius took her purse.

"You'll get it back after I pay for it."

"Sirius!"

"Please."

"Fine, you really want to go ahead." Lina gave in.

"Thank you."

"Miss?"

"Yes?" Eva answered the lady.

"Your tab…"

"Yes what is it?"

"It's been cancelled."

"Okay, are you sure you have the right name?"

"Yes Miss I checked it, I even called Gringots, they told me all your tabs have been cancelled and your money been taken out of your main account."

"This doesn't make any sense. Are you telling me I only have my special account left?"

The lady nodded.

"Special account?" Sirius asked.

"I put some of my allowance in a separate account that only I know about since I was 10. It was incase someone broke into my other account."

"What's going on?" Lily asked.

"All my accounts have been frozen except my special account." Eva said.

"Okay well let's take care of this and have Lina and Lily pay for theirs and then we can go somewhere and figure it out." Remus said. "Remus Lupin." He told the lady name.

"Thank you sir."

"No take it out of my…"

"I got it Eva, let's go wait outside. James, coming?" Remus said as he led Eva outside, James following.

"Lily Evans. I think I have a check in here somewhere." Lily said after Lina and Sirius paid for hers.

"No need Miss, someone already covered the cost."

"Who?"

"They paid me not to tell you."

"The name is not important Lily, come on." Sirius said steering her out of the store.

"They went to the pub." Lina said.

OOOOOO

"I just don't get it." Eva said. They had all went to a muggle pub to try and figure things out.

"Maybe you spent all your money." Sirius said and everyone glared at him. "What, it could happen."

"Though it may not seem like it, I am very careful on what I spend; I keep track of everything and always have my bank statements sent to me. There is something that's not right; I don't think anyone broke in because my parents would have informed me."

"Maybe it's just a mistake." Remus said.

"No, its not, it's my parents."

"Eva." Lily said.

"I know it is them, they froze my accounts and took all my money."

Remus choked on his drink. "What?"

"Well it makes sense, I am disowned now."

"You don't think you will ever mend things with your parents?" Lily asked.

"No. It's ok though, I have all the family I need. So Cheers to us, our family, and how hot we looked in our dresses" Eva said and they all raised their glasses.

**I described the dresses the best I could, however I may not have done it to your satisfaction. That being said I have posted the links to the dresses at the end of my profile and put whose dress it is next to the link, I'm sorry if they don't work. So what do you think? Send comments, concerns, criticism, ideas, lots of them please. **


	40. Would you join?

Chapter 40

James, Remus, Sirius, Lina, Eva and I were met by Professor McGonagall as we walked through the doors to the castle after dress shopping, "Professor Dumbledore wishes to see all of you in his office now." She told us and then turned to lead the way.

"Wait here", she instructed when we were in Dumbledore's office. There were seven chairs lined up in front of his desk, we all took a seat.

"Ahh good, you have arrived…Oh except for Mr. Pettigrew. Does anyone know where he is?"

"No sir." James replied.

"Well then, the reason you are all here is because I have a proposition for you. As you know, Voldemort is growing stronger each day and is recruiting students such as yourselves for his army. We also have a force, and as you know it is the Order of the Phoenix. Now, the reason I have asked you here today is that I would like to start training secessions for each of you in order to equip you with the necessary skills you will need to become a member of the Order. That is of course if you choose to do so."

All of us sat there quite stunned. Us in the Order!

"Now I can see from the look upon your faces that this is quite the shock so if you need a few days to think about this, which I strongly recommend than that is fine. I should like to have an answer by next Saturday though. In the meantime I think it would be wise to start some of the sessions, the basics at least. They include the History of the Order, Apparation and Defence Assessment. You need to know Apparation anyway and the Assessment is just to see how much further training you need in Defensive spells and counter spells to Dark Magic. After these, the intensive training will start and this stage will continue throughout the summer at what the muggles might call camp."

"When are these sessions Sir?" Remus asked.

"Excellent question Mr. Lupin. The three basic classes you will sign up for in which ever timeslot works best for your schedule. Keep in mind that all classes except the Defence Assessment may have multiple people attending."

"So you would like us to enroll in these sessions while we are still thinking about whether or not we want to commit?" Eva asked.

"Yes, I think that it will help you make a educated, logical decision. This is a serious offer and the Order and the responsibilities that come with being a member is not to be taken lightly. Ms. Evan's would you like to sign up first?"

"Ok." I said as I stood up. I looked at the time table and filled out my availability accordingly. The rest followed.

"Well, have a great day and I will hear from you by 8pm next Saturday." Dumbledore said when we were all done.

We all walked out of his office and through the halls to the Head's Dorm in complete silence. We all sat down on the couches.

"So, anyone decided anything yet?" Sirius was the first to speak. Everyone shook their heads no.

"Maybe we should get something to eat." Lina suggested.

"Good idea, I think we should all just think about it on our own. Remember no matter what we are all still a family and we all support each other no matter the decision." Eva stated.

"Yes and no one should influence anyone's decision." Remus added as he stood up, "Now let's go eat."

"I have to talk to James." I said remembering the letter and petals.

"We will meet you in the kitchens." James said to our friends who nodded and left us.

"What is it?" James asked.

I pulled the note out of my pocket, "I found this on my bed, with petals everywhere."

"Ok."

"James, what are you doing, what does this mean?"

"It means what I wrote. I love you Lils."

"What about Lucy?"

"Lucy and I are done. That's it, there is nothing to talk about, and we are just over. I want you. I need you."

"But I'm with…"

"I know. I know you are with Chester. But I also know that you are not happy. And before you start getting mad at Lina and Eva, they didn't need to tell me I can see it all over your face. You don't love him, I'm not even sure you like him. Please Lily, please come back to me."

"I can't. At least not yet. Look I am not sure what I happening with me and Chester but I need to figure that out first. Also we probably should stay in the friend zone until we have both made our decisions about the Order."

"Ok, I know you won't come back to me just because I wrote a note and scattered a few petals. But I am going to do so much more to prove to you that I am yours and that we belong together. So we are back to being friends again?"

"Yes, unless you piss me off again."

"I will try not to. Should we go find our friends in the kitchens now?"

"They are probably standing on the other side of the door with their ears pressed against it." I said as we walked towards the door.

OOOOO

"So it's 9, does that mean everyone has been to visit Dumbledore?" James asked as we were all in the Head's common room wrapped in blankets in front of the fire drinking tea. We all nodded.

"Should we say what we decided?" Lina asked

"I think so." Eva answered.

"I'll go first," Sirius said, "I said yes, I know I will get in shit from my family but who the hell cares about them. I am ready to take down that good-for-nothing-piece of shit and his stupid minions."

"I said yes. A war is coming and I am ready to fight." Remus said putting his arm around Eva.

"I said yes too. I'm not sure what I will do if I am face to face with my parents, but I will cross that bridge when I come to it I guess." Eva said.

"I said yes, I was ready to join years ago. I will see about taking over my Parent's mission. I am not going to let their death be in vain." James spoke.

"I admit, I was torn, I don't want to hurt people but if it comes down to war I will fight for good. I said yes."

"What about you Lily?" They asked me.

"I said yes. There is too much evil in this world and I will not let it win."


	41. Dear Diary

Chapter 41

_Dear Diary,_

_I know I haven't written in months. A lot has happened though._

_The Order of the Phoenix is going extremely well. Alice and Frank have joined as well as Peter, which is nice because he has the tendency of disappearing for long periods of time. He is such a nice boy, odd but then again sometimes the odd ones turn out to be the best of friends._

_James. Wow it has been awhile since I have written his name down in here. He has started acting strange, acting the way he did before we started dating, always annoying me with questions and even throwing out some innuendos sometimes. The other night after I came back from one of my night patrols the song that we dance to at the Christmas Party was playing. I have forgiven him; I realized that it was a different person yelling at me that night. A person who had just lost both parents and had no other relatives left, except for the pure bloods that hate him and his parents. He now has to take care of himself and of Sirius, since Sirius lived with the Potters. We are both in the same boat; I have no other family besides Petunia and my aunt. However my aunt who is currently looking after Petunia does not know that I am a witch and well she probably would throw me out if she knew. I guess all of us—James, Remus, Sirius, Eva, Lina and I—are all in the same boat. Remus can't contact his parents for fear of putting them in danger. Sirius's family disowned him. Eva is disowned now. Lina does not even acknowledge her father anymore. We are all we have left because of this war._

_And then there is Chester. Still haven't decided what to do about him yet._

_Anyway I have to go to a prom meeting to make sure the details are set for next week. I can't believe that in a matter of 4 weeks I will be leaving this place I have called my home since I was 11 years old._

OOOOOOOO

"Okay with Prom fast approaching…" I started.

"Like Saturday fast approaching." Eva interjected.

"As I was saying, Prom is Saturday which means we have tonight plus four days to work on making sure all the plans are final. The menu needs to be submitted to the kitchen staff by 10 tomorrow morning and I want to see all decorations before they are put up." I explained to a room full of prefects, and seventh years.

"Also ticket sales are still going on, Thursday is the final day so we still need people to run the tables at lunch and dinner." James told them.

"I'll do it." Eva volunteered.

"Great, now everyone can be dismissed." James said.

"Wait! Just a reminder that prom dress shopping does not qualify as an excuse to miss your exam. Exams are still this week and the Final Quidditch game is Wednesday." I shouted as everyone bustled out of the room. "Why does no one pay attention to me?" I asked.

"Because you talk too much."Sirius said and then received an elbow jab by Lina.

"Of course they listen to you Lilykins. They just multi task." James said putting his arm across my shoulders.

"Right", I said moving away from James, "I should probably go meet Chester. Final dress code inspection, making sure there are no clashing colours. Bye." I said and quickly escaped from the room in which I suddenly felt very uncomfortable in. Amazing how fine one can be talking in front of a large group of people but an encounter with a boy can make you so nervous you almost feel a wave of nausea wash over you.

OOOOOO

"What was that about?" James asked when Lily left the room.

"Uh I don't know maybe—now I'm just taking a wild stab at it, but maybe—you calling her lilykins and touching her might have had something to do with it. Just a guess though." Eva said her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Eva, seriously enough with the sarcastic remarks already. " Sirius said.

"So because I called her by her nickname I'm suddenly bad?" James asked.

"A nickname she hates. Not to mention the whole arm around her shoulders." Lina pointed out.

"So I can never touch her again? Is that what you're saying Lina?" James asked rather harshly.

"Hey this isn't my fault okay you were the one who…and she tried to move on so why don't you just let her. I know I was all for the whole winning her back thing but maybe she doesn't want to forgive you. Maybe it hurts too much." Lina told him.

"So you're saying I should just give up. I should act as if I never even met her; that I was never friends with her again. Tell me Lina then what should I do."

"Prongs stop it okay she's not the one you're mad at. We both know that you're mad at Lily, but you can stop taking it out on Lina. She's your friend and my girlfriend so just lay off." Sirius said.

"Whatever, I'm leaving. Eva you better be at the table tonight at dinner and I want to see everybody starting to set things up in the banquet hall, aka room of requirement. Think prom party." James told them as he stormed out.

"Okay I'm sick of his attitude and its time we intervened." Eva said.

"Uh no, that will only create more problems." Remus said.

"Well then tell him to stop yelling at Lina and I, we're not Lily. Tell him to yell at her. Come on Lina lets go work on the menu some more. "Eva said and walked out pulling Lina with her.

"Women." Sirius said when he made sure they weren't in earshot.

"Drama. It's driving me crazy. Let's go practice for the game on Wednesday." Remus said.

"Anything as long as we don't need to discuss girls, relationships and the drama associated with them." Sirius said as he followed Remus.


	42. Those Damn Tea Leaves

Chapter 42

Divination exam

"Now class I wish you to record the shape of your tea leaves, but do not analyze them. I will come around and do that and then I want you to write a paragraph on your feelings and if the analysis is connected to where certain planets are in your sky."

"Okay well I see a blob." Lina said.

"Mine looks like tea leaves in a tea cup." Eva said writing that down.

"Guys we have to come up with something…no you know what I'm putting blob." Lily said.

"My dears let me look." The teacher said grabbing Lily's cup from her hands. "Oh my!" she gasped.

"What? Does it say I'm going to fail? Or that Prom is going to be a disaster?" Lily asked peering into her cup.

"No on the contrary, my dear congratulations are in order."

"Why, what did I get on my exams?" Lily asked impatiently.

"Nothing to do with academics or parties. I'm afraid I cannot tell you for that would ruin the surprise. But it does explain why Venus is in your sky." She said and moved on to Eva and Lina's cups.

Lily just sat there looking at her cup not really paying attention to anything else around her. _Venus, love, surprise. So there is a surprise that involves love? Oh God please don't let it be Chester confessing is undying, deeply devoted love for me, I think I may throw up if that happens. Quickly skim through the book, but wait do I want to know or not know? I mean maybe I should know what Chester has planned so I can come up with some good rejection material that is clear but nice at the same time. Or maybe I don't want to know and just be surprised. It could be good, like maybe he wants to buy me fancy dinner or take out somewhere romantic. This is so hard. Maybe just one peak, I don't have to read the whole chapter on it but maybe just the first sentence. Okay that's what I'll do. Skimming, skimming, here it is the shape of my blob of tea leaves. Blah, Blah, Blah…Oh my. Oh no. No No No. Oh No!_

_Why do things like this happen to me? It's going to be okay Lily don't panic, the tea leaves could be wrong. I mean seriously if you lived your whole life by what tea leaves told you, well I don't know what would happen but I'm not going to find out. _

"So you are sure this is what the tea leaves looked like?" Eva asked for the billionth time as she looked at the divination book and read the same paragraph for the tenth time. It was more like fifth time but you get the picture; it was getting to be annoying.

"Yes Eva I am positive this is what they looked like. She even said congratulations and then talked about Venus being in my sky. I'm telling you this is the right one." I told her.

"I can't believe Chester is going to propose. I mean hello it is so obvious you don't like him and regardless you two have only been seeing each other for, well not a long time." Lina said taking the book to read the paragraph herself, again.

"It doesn't say Chester will propose to Lily. It says she should 'expect a proposal of marriage within a fortnight'." Eva clarified.

"So in other words, within the next two weeks I will be proposed to by Chester." I said.

"No, why do keep saying Chester. It could be anyone." Eva said.

"So some random person will propose to me? Well that makes it all better." I looked at her.

"Don't look at me like that. I was thinking James."

"James. James Potter, the guy who broke up with me. That is who you think will ask me to marry him?"

"No I think James Potter the guy you are in love with and who loves you is going to ask you to marry him." Eva told me.

"I'm with Eva." Lina added as she handed the book back to me.

"Thanks, now I can go and imagine what it would have been like. Don't you two get it? We will never be together again."

"You know what your problem is Lily? You still don't think he can change do you? You have all this doubt about him and it's stupid and not true. He won't break your heart again if you have faith in him. Like he told you at the beginning of the year. He's changed for the better and he did it for you." Lina practically yelled. "I'm sorry if it hurts but one day you just have to let the hurt go and get on with your life. Now I have to go meet Sirius because he has something to tell me or whatever. I'll talk to you later that is if you are still talking to me." She added and then walked off.

"She's right isn't she?" I asked Eva and myself.

"Yes."

_Yeah that's what myself said to. That's what friends are for, to tell you the truth whether you want to hear it or not._

"Come on lets go study for our Defense against the Dark Arts exam." She said and we walked back to the dorms.


	43. Sayonara

Chapter 43

"Look there he is now." Eva poked me in the side. We had taken a study break after a full 10 minutes of studying and went in search of ice cream.

I looked in the direction Eva was indicating and sure enough there was Chester. "Later." I simply said and started to walk but was suddenly stopped as |Eva grabbed hold of my arm.

"No, if you don't do it now you never will." Eva pointed out, "Go." And she pushed me in the direction of Chester.

"Hey Lily"

"Hi Chester, can I talk to you. Privately" I added glancing at his friends.

"Sure, catch you later." He said to his friends. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well I don't think this is working out."

"Meaning?"

"Us, you and I, me and you, our relationship I think we need to…" _trying to come up with a synonym for break up _"…spend some time apart." I hate when people say that, oh well.

"So break up?"

"If you want to put it that way sure."

"This is about Potter isn't it?"

"Well you told me to be friends with him! And no this is about me." _So it's a little bit of a lie_.

"I said friends not lovers. You've probably been seeing him behind my back. Well this is just great Lily what am I supposed to tell everyone?"

"Tell them whatever you want. And by the way I would totally deny those accusations if I thought it would work but you seem like you're set in believing them so ill just move on."

"I have a reputation. How does it look when I have said I shagged the biggest virgin in school and then she breaks up with me?"

_I'm going to assume that is a rhetorical question_. "We never had sex."

"Well people can't know that cant they. People talk in this school you know."

_And here I thought everyone was mute_ "Let them talk. Better yet I will give them something to talk about. You say we slept together, well do people know how you are in bed? According to the girls lavatory in the East wing on the second floor you're terrible and now I can add my own comment on just how terrible you are! Did you hear that people? And while I have your attention you should also know that I am breaking up with him! That's right ME not him. You really think you were better than Potter? James is more of a man than you'll ever be and I bet he's fantastic in bed!" I shouted and then turned around.

"You'll pay for this!"

"Go ahead and try." I walked over to Eva and together we swiftly walked to the dorm.

"Lily that was amazing!" She burst out once we were in the safety of our room. "Totally unexpected yet a nice topper to the day. You know what this means right?"

"I'm going to have to watch my back."

"On the contrary my dear, Chester will be the one watching his back. And the whole school will be talking about it tomorrow at breakfast."

"Wonderful." I said as I climbed into bed.

"Yes you really did give them something to talk about." She said as she turned off the light.

_As I was waiting for sleep to come I couldn't help but wonder if the news had gotten to James and what he was thinking about it—if he was thinking about it._


	44. Sweet Dreams and A Pleasant Breakfast

Chapter 44

_As I was waiting for sleep to come I couldn't help but wonder if the news had gotten to James and what he was thinking about it—if he was thinking about it._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"Do you think he heard?"

"I don't know it was late when we got in last night and he just went to bed. He was gone for a while though when he said he was going to get snacks. He might have heard when walking back."

"He would have said something right; like she's free again I've got another chance."

"I wish I could have seen it, I mean seeing that Chester guy getting burned badly by Lily, it must have been something great."

"Real mature Sirius."

_Little to Padfoot's and Moony's knowledge I could hear them, I was only pretending to be asleep so I wouldn't have to deal with all the questions. Yes I did walk past the breakup and man was it satisfying. Seeing Lily all fired up and really giving it to Chester, I felt so proud and then to hear my name. I know she still likes me, a lot and it may take years but one way or another I am going to get that women back into my life._

"Guys?" I asked pretending to be just waking up.

"Prongs buddy, how'd you sleep?"

"Fantastic and yourselves?" I asked sitting up and proceeding to get out of bed.

"Good"

"Yeah great."

"That's awesome, ready for breakfast?" I asked walking past them and into the common room.

"He so saw it." Padfoot said

"Oh yeah, the next few weeks are going to be interesting."

I just smiled _yes they are Moony, yes they are._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Oh My Gosh Lily, I wish I could have been there. Tell me what happened again." Lina said clasping her hands together as if it was a love story.

"Lina I already told you three times and breakfast just started." I said as I took another pancake.

"I'll tell it!" Eva said in a voice way to chipper. "So she walked up to him and was like..."

"Eva! Please can we not talk about it anymore, people are already staring at me, I've had girls coming up to me all morning telling me what an inspiration I am to the female gender and guys coming up to me either high fiving me or saying that they would be better than Chester in bed too. I would like some other conversation while I eat my breakfast. Please."

"Ok but Chester just walked in." Eva said motioning towards the Great Hall entrance with her head.

I looked—why I don't know but I did—in that direction and was met with a cold stare before he turned and went to join his friends who had been giving me a "who does she think she is" look all morning. I sighed and went back to my pancakes.

"And guy number 2 just walked in." Lina announced.

"I think James would be number 1, he did come first after all" Eva said

"Does it really matter? Do you think he knows?"

"I guess we're going to find out." Eva said as she moved closer to me to make room for Remus. James and Sirius took seats beside Lina; James sat directly across from me.

"Good Morning Ladies, you all look especially lovely this morning" James said as he handed me a lily. Yep he definitely knew.

"Thank you, I trust you slept well?" I asked as I accepted the flower from him not knowing whether to glare or smile, I went for the amused smile and an eye roll

"Oh I did, really, really good sleep, amazing dream. Thank you for asking Lilykins." He said as he reached to take a piece of fruit from my plate.

"Please help yourself." I said sarcastically.

"Don't mind if I do." He said reaching for another piece.

I smacked his hand with my fork "Get your own Potter."

He just smiled at me and proceeded to get his own plate of food, I turned to look at our friends only to find them staring at us. "What?" I asked. Eva smiled and lightly elbowed me in the side. "Oh shut up." I mumbled under my breath and popped a piece of watermelon in my mouth.


	45. Twas the Night Before Prom

Chapter 45

"Ok people prom is tomorrow night! I want everything to be perfect and all set for tomorrow, once you have completed your assigned task, you are to report to me I will inspect it and if it is up to my standards I will check you off and you are free to go." Eva announced. "Which means that some of you", she glanced at Sirius "may be here all day. Remember that those who have exams tomorrow morning must still attend them and that the final Quidditch match is NOT tomorrow but on Sunday afternoon, and is between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Now get to work."

"Eva are you trying to scare our prom committee?" I asked

"I want this done efficiently and I am just announcing what McGonagall told me too."

"Ok but remember these are volunteers so we do need them." I said to her and went to go put tablecloths on the tables.

"Hey Lily." James said coming up behind me.

"Oh hey James, um would you mind helping me" I asked motioning to the other end of the tablecloth.

"Yeah sure, so I was uh wondering, do you have a date for the dance?"

I looked at him "Well seeing as I just broke up with Chester, no I don't. Why do we have to go as dates again like at the Christmas ball?"

"No, no sorry I was just asking, I thought someone may have asked you that's all. Sorry."

"That's ok, it will give me a chance to make sure everything is going according to Eva's plan anyway so that she won't be stressing about it all evening. Do you have a date?"

"No, I'm thinking of just going solo, I've had a lot of offers but this way I'm not tied down for the last party of the year." He said smirking.

I laughed "Glad to see the old James still lives, but what are you going to do without you're infamous wing man, now that he is "tied down" as you say?"

"Well maybe you could help me, you're better at figuring out girls then I am."

"That's because I am a girl and where you see yourself getting lucky, I see a slut."

He laughed "See this is why I need you."

I smiled "Alright, if I have time I will be your wingman...or wing woman..."

"We'll work on the name." He said smiling and we had one of those moments where you look at what you lost and you think for a moment that you are getting to a place that will bring you back with them again and back to being happy, "Sirius Black you are fired!", and then Sirius comes and ruins it all.

James and I looked over to Eva and Sirius. "Oh what now." I sigh and we walk over there.

"Lina I cannot work with your boyfriend anymore please tell him to leave."

"Sirius, come on lets go study and leave Eva alone. I'm sorry Eva, Sirius say sorry." Lina said

"Sorry Eva" Sirius said in a mocking way and walked out of the door, he popped his head back in "I can still come to Prom right?"

"Yes." Eva said.

"Good because someone has to spike the punch" he said and went out before Eva could yell at him again.

"Again, so sorry." Lina said and followed him.

"What did he do this time?"

"I don't even want to talk about it! Remus fix it please I need to go yell at the people setting up the music."

"Ugh, ok well I think I'm going to go and study, I have my last exam tomorrow and I am going to stay with Eva and Lina because all my stuff for prom is already there so you'll have the place to yourself." I said to James.

"Oh good." He said a little too happy. I look at him. "I mean it's good that you're staying with them because school is almost over and it will probably be like your last sleepover together or something. Right?"

"Right." I said eyeing him suspiciously. "Ok, well bye. Try not to get yelled at." I said before I left.

OOOOOOOO

"So? Everything working out?" Remus asked James.

"Yes, she is staying with Eva and Lina so I will be able to set everything up." James said. "You didn't tell Eva did you?"

"No I didn't, and I told Padfoot not to tell Lina either."

"Good I don't want it to be ruined."

"Are you sure this is what you want to do mate?"

"Yes, I don't want to lose her again, and Voldemort has been... well he's asked me to join him. Bastard didn't even ask me to my face he had Avery give me a letter."

"Did you reply?"

"No, I'm letting him wait, see how it feels to wonder what's going to happen next, hold his plans for whomever until he finds out who is on his side or not. He asked Sirius too, to his face though, Padfoot went home yesterday because his brother told him his mom was sick and was asking for him. Big load of crap though his mom perfectly fine, they just wanted him there to try and get him to join them."

"That must have been one hell of a family reunion."

"Yeah, Padfoot said he made it a big one."

"Eva finished packing all her stuff up, it's at my parents right now."

"But you don't live with your parents."

"I know but with Voldemort trying to recruit everyone and the werewolves causing trouble again I think it's safest if she stays there at least until after graduation."

"Hey!"

"Oh no." Remus says as Eva comes stomping towards them.

"What are you doing?" she demands

"Talking." James says cautiously.

"Well stop! We don't have time for you to gossip like little girls. Prom is tomorrow night ok! I'm sorry if I wasn't clear the first time but it is tomorrow night and right now it is 7 at night which means we have a limited amount of time to finish before people start complaining about being tired so get to work you still haven't completed your tasks. Remus the balloons are on the floor when they are supposed to be on the ceiling. And James there are only two tables with table cloths on them."

"Ok, sorry... uh... ma'am... I'll...bye." James said and went off to get more table cloths.

"Eva, darling, please calm down you are getting too worked up." Remus said trying to calm his girlfriend.

"I will calm down, I will, I'm sorry. I just want everything to be perfect. What were you talking about?"

"Um, nothing love, don't worry about it. Now why don't you tell me where exactly you want the balloons."

"Ok yes um well I would like them hanging down from the ceiling." Eva said not noticing Remus motioning James to escape out the doors.

'Thank you' James mouthed as he slipped through the doors.

**Don't forget to review! Also the end is near so please check out the poll on my profile page. I want your opinions!**


	46. Morning of Prom

Chapter 46

"Lily I love you" he said coming closer to me.

"I love you to James" I said smiling, reaching for his hand.

"Lily"

"Yes?"

"Lily" he said fading away.

"James!" I shouted trying to grab him

"No Lily it's me Lina"

"What?" I asked confused.

"Lily wake up!" a voice said and I felt something hit my head.

I sat up in bed quickly and looked around. There was Lina sitting on the edge of my bed and beside me was the pillow she hit me with. Scattered around me were my books and notes. "I must have fallen asleep studying."

"Well you were studying History of Magic." She said

I looked at her "Why are you up? What time is it? Why did you hit me?" I asked as I gathered my books and notes together.

"It's 7 in the morning, and I'm up because it's Prom!" she said bouncing on my bed

"I've never seen you this excited for a dance."

"I know! But it is the last one and school is almost over and I don't know I'm just really sentimental and excited for some reason."

"Well I'm happy for you, but why did you hit me?"

"Because you wouldn't wake up, you were in deep sleep dreaming about James."

"I was not." I mumbled as I got out of bed

"Then why did you say his name?"

"Umm...ok, fine I was dreaming about James but I was _yelling _his name because he was bothering me."

"Yeah right" she looked at me with the do-you-think-I'm-stupid-I-know-your-lying face.

"Whatever. I'm going to shower and then go down for breakfast. Wake up Eva."

"She didn't come back last night so I'm assuming she's with Remus."

"Ok well I guess we'll just see her later. We're all getting ready together right?"

"Yes and Alice is joining us. Go get dressed. I'll wait for you." She said as she put my books on my bedside table and started making my bed.

"Ten minutes." I said closing the door. I leaned against the closed door and sighed, why did Lina have to wake me at the good part. I smiled to myself remembering the dream and then turned on the water for my shower. I have a feeling tonight will be interesting...

OOOOOOOOO

"Good morning love" Remus said to Eva as she rolled over to face him.

"Morning"

"I trust you slept well."

"Yes, thank you, but I'm starving so it's time to eat." She said and started to get out of bed.

"Not yet", Remus said pulling her close.

"Remus..."

"No, you need to relax, before you stress out tonight." Remus said, Eva smiled and sighed.

"Ok five more minutes."

Before Remus could insist on more the door to the room burst opened.

"Moony! Get up, Prongs needs our help to finish setting up his Lily thing for tonight." Sirius said heading straight for his dresser. "Even though I was up half the night helping him and stayed over on the couch to help this morning, he insists it's not finished and I'm about ready to smack that swoony lovey dovey look off his face. So I need you. Also where is Wormtail?" He said as he rummaged through his drawers looking for clothes.

"Ahem" Remus cleared his throat. 'Padfoot, we have a guest."

Sirius turned around "Oh hi Eva, nice pjs. Remus's shirt right? I was there when he bought it." He said to Eva who was now sitting up in bed.

"What Lily thing?" she asked directing the question at both of them.

"Nothing, I misspoke, I meant to say silly thing because I'm trying not to swear as much, otherwise I would have said crappy or shitty thing or the thing that's going to drive me insane if Moony doesn't get his arse out of bed."

"You're really making progress with that no-swearing thing." Remus said getting out of bed.

"I'm not an idiot and I'm not deaf, I know what you said and I know what I heard."

"Darling I've never accused you of being hearing impaired or an idiot, just a bitch and kind of nosey. Ok don't worry your pretty little bed head about this."

"Sirius." Remus said sternly glaring at Sirius.

"Remus." Eva said glaring at Remus.

"Eva, love, please this is James' thing I would love to tell you I really would but I can't."

"Fine." Eva said walking towards the door.

"Eva please don't be mad."

'I'm not mad, just annoyed." She said kissing Remus. "I'll see you tonight. And please tell your disgusting roommate not to call me Darling anymore, its creepy when it comes from him." She said and walked out the door.

Remus turned and glared at Sirius. 'What?" Sirius asked

"Next time try not to get her all fired up, because she is already stressed enough."

"Sorry mate, she gets offended way too easily."

"Well I think she had a little help from the Sirius-is-an-idiot-with-a big-mouth camp this time. Just go change so we can get to James please."

"Is there a full moon or did you not get enough sleep because by the looks of thing you two didn't..."

"Go!" Remus exclaimed. And Sirius grinned and ran into the bathroom.

**I know it is short, apologies. Reminder the poll on my profile! I will be closing it after I post Chapter 49. Chapter 50 will be the last chapter. **


	47. Girl Talk

Chapter 47

"Oh hey Eva, we were just on our way to breakfast." I said as Lina and I met Eva on the stairs.

"Yeah we can wait for you to umm...honey where are your clothes?" Lina asked looking at the shirt that she had on.

"I left them in Remus's room that he unfortunately shares with the idiot you insist on calling your boyfriend."

"Well I did agree to friends with benefits but Sirius wanted something...well more serious." Lina teased.

"Just like him." Eva mumbled.

"Eva what's wrong?" I asked.

"What did Sirius do this time?" Lina asked.

"Can we talk about it in our room; I don't want the whole house seeing me in..."

"You sex clothes." Lina offered.

Eva glared. "Just get in our room please." She said pushing them into it.

"Ok were in now tell us what's wrong." I said.

"Ok so Sirius bursts into the room and starts going on about this "lily thing" James is planning and how Remus needs to go help and then when I asked what they were talking about he tried to act like he didn't say anything and called me a nosey bitch."

"Oh my gosh seriously?" I asked

"Yes, can you believe him, I wasn't being nosey I was right there and he said it in front of me." Eva said picking out clothes.

"I meant the thing about James and the Lily thing." I clarified.

"He didn't give any other details?" Lina asked.

"No and Remus wouldn't either he was like it's not my thing to tell, curse him and his loyalty."

"Did is sound like a bad thing?" I asked.

"No, Sirius said something about it being lovey dovey or that James was acting like that, I don't know I can't really remember." Eva said pulling on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"I wonder what it is." Lina said handing Eva a hair brush.

"Are you sure he said my name?" I asked.

"Yes." Eva said pulling her hair into a ponytail. "Oh My God, you guys remember the tea leaves and how in divination it was said to mean a marriage proposal."

"Actually I think it was just proposal, I don't recall it being specific." I said.

"You don't think..." Lina said.

"Yes." Eva answered.

"No way." I said.

"I think James is going to propose." Eva said.

"No." I said sitting down on the bed.

"Ok, well we shouldn't get so wrapped up, until we know for sure. Eva since you are the best at getting information out of people you're target is James. Since I know ways to influence Sirius I'll take him and Lily you distract Remus by talking about well books or something and possibly casually bring it up in a conversation." Lina said laying out the game plan.

"No." I said again.

"Ok well you can take James I guess, yes that might work better."

"No I mean I don't want a game plan."

"Well what do you want?" Eva asked.

"Bacon and pancakes."

"Ok..." Lina said

"I want to eat breakfast, then I want Eva to do my nails and I want to get ready for prom."

"But what about James and his proposal?" Lina asked.

"We don't know if it is a proposal or not and let's say it is, I don't want the surprise to be ruined. Proposals are not supposed to be forced out of somebody, they are supposed to be planned in secret and surprise their intended person and I don't want to ruin it especially for James who has obviously put a lot of thought into this whole "Lily Thing" now are you two coming to eat or are you just going to stay here and map out your next secret spy mission?"

"Were coming." They both said in unison.

"Excellent, I'm starving." I said smiling and walking out of the room.

OOOOOOO

"So..." Lina said as she and Eva hung back a bit, making sure Lily was out of earshot.

"We do nothing, this is Lily's thing and if this is the way she wants it, I don't want to ruin it or scare anyone when it has taken them so long to get to this place."

"Ok, I agree." Lina said.

"If the food is all gone by the time we get there you tow are going to town to buy me breakfast!" the heard Lily shout from the staircase.

"Coming!" Eva called and they both walked out of the room.

**Remember to vote in the Poll! It will be closing after I post chapter 49! Chapter 50 will be the last chapter of this story. **


	48. Eva's Torture Victims

Chapter 48: Eva's Torture Victims

"Are you sure she doesn't know anything?" James asked anxiously looking at Sirius and James.

"I'm sure, she obviously suspects something and probably told Lily and Lina but she has very few details." Remus assured him.

"I can't believe you almost told her Padfoot."

"How was I supposed to know she was in the room? Her name is not on any of the beds." Sirius said defensively.

"It was just Remus in the room last night; of course Eva is going to be there."

"Ok, well I said I was sorry and I did not spill all of it so can we just go and eat now."

"Ok fine." James said and led the way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

As they sat down across from the three girls, James, Sirius, Remus, Lina and Eva glanced over at Lily, as if waiting for her to start badgering James with questions.

Lily looked up from her plate and saw everyone looking at her, "Good Morning. Is everyone excited for tonight?" she asked much to everyone's surprise.

James swallowed his food, "Yes, very, well I mean it is a dance so probably not as excited as you would be but I feel a certain level of excitement." He said.

"Well that was smooth." Sirius mumbled, "I suppose you ladies will be spending the whole day getting ready?"

"Yes, so please do not interrupt us, and by that I mean, no kidnapping Lina. It is hard enough getting her to sit still while I curl her eyelashes, I don't need you pulling her away for a snog session and messing up her hair." Eva said to Sirius.

"Just so we are clear, I am not kidnapping, she comes willingly." He said, "Also, please do not cake her face in make-up, she looks beautiful without all that powdery stuff on her." He added winking at Lina, who smiled.

"Are we still meeting up before the actual prom for pictures?" Lily asked.

"Yes, I already asked Casey Collins, to meet us outside at 3."

"3? Prom doesn't start until 5." James said.

"Which gives us two hours." Eva stated.

"Two hours? For what?" Sirius asked.

"Pictures." Eva answered, prepared for Sirius's reaction.

"We are taking pictures for two hours?!" he exclaimed

"Yes, there are several shots I want of us and different locations. This is the last time we will all be here together and I want several pictures to document it." Eva told him.

"Oh you will pay for this big time Evangeline Benoit."

"Why did you say my whole name? Do not ruin this night Sirius, I'm serious."

"No I'm Sirius."

"Can it also be the last time you make that joke?" Lily asked.

"Just meet us outside by the Quidditch field at 3. Ladies, we have a lot of work to do." Eva said rising and motioning for Lily and Lina to follow.

"And I guess we are done with breakfast." Lina said grudgingly as she stood up. She mouthed 'rescue me' to Sirius before she followed Eva and Lina out of the Great Hall.

"So, she didn't ask me anything." James said once the girls were out of earshot.

"I would have thought she would at least say something on the subject." Remus said in disbelief

"Maybe Eva didn't tell her?" Sirius said.

"Unlikely." Remus said.

"Maybe she doesn't care? What if she doesn't even care about it and plans to let me know later and tell me that she doesn't want to see me ever again after we graduate."

"Also unlikely." Remus said, "Prongs, she probably just doesn't want to ruin your plans. She obviously know that you are excited about this and have kept it a secret for a reason, she probably wants to be surprised too."

"Maybe."

"Please don't worry about it. I know Lily and she still loves you." Remus consoled him, "As more than just a friend" he added.

"Moony is right." Now let's go finish setting it up, because I can only imagine the look of pure hatred Eva will give me if we are even a minute late for her two hours of picture taking. Seriously Moony, two bloody hours! Is it her goal to torture me?" Sirius asked as the three got up and made their way to the Head's Common Room.

"Yes, before she graduated Eva made a to-do list: 1. Get perfect in all courses, 2. Maintain popularity status, 3. Attend every Quidditch Game, 4. Set up a tutoring group for those who need help with their courses and I believe number 5 was: Torture Sirius by forcing him to attend a two hour picture session, which will make him so weak that pushing him off the astronomy tower later will be a piece of cake." Remus said, his voice dripping with sarcasm and annoyance, causing James to burst out laughing.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "So nice to have you as one of my best mate's. Now let's hurry up, I have to go and rescue another one of your girlfriend's torture victims."

OOOOOOOO

"Sirius, I should be getting back." Lina managed to get out in between kisses.

"I know, but after this, I'll have to maintain a respectable level of intimacy towards you because we will be in public, and by public I mean Eva with her disapproving eye." Sirius said.

"Well once we are at Prom and everyone is dancing I am all for sneaking away to have our own little party."

"You don't want to dance?"

"Well maybe just one dance, and of course you can spike the punch and maybe one or two other minor disturbances and then we can leave, or be thrown out. Which ever happens first."

"Ah I love having you as my partner in crime, much better looking than Prongs and Moony with way better fringe benefits." He said, both of them laughing. "Ok, let's get you back to the make-up studio; I should probably get ready anyway." He said pulling her out of a broom closet.

"Wait, you got some lipstick on you, here let me get it off." Lina said.

"You don't think it looks good on me?" Sirius teased.

"Well I don't really think this is quite your colour darling." She said, "Ok, it's gone. Let's go."

OOOOOOOOOO

"Well? What do we think?" Eva asked as the three girls stood side by side in their dresses looking into a mirror.

"Fabulous." Lily said

"Mouth-dropping gorgeous" Lina said

"I concur, we look amazing."

"I feel excited and sad, I mean, this is the last time we are going to be getting ready like this. The last dance of our school careers." Lily said smoothing the skirt of her dress

"Yes but then we get to get ready for each of our weddings and look even more fabulous in even prettier gowns, and weddings are even better dances." Eva assured her.

"Please no more wedding talk." Lina pleaded

"I've literally been talking about it for a second" Eva said.

"Well you are freaking me out." Lina sitting down and putting on her shoes.

"Ok, sorry, moving on. Are we ready to go and take pictures?" Eva asked.

"Yes, just let me pack my pashmina in my bag in case I get cold later." Lily said.

"Ok, let's go! My feet are already sore and I just put these shoes on." Lina said.

"I told you to wear them all week so your feet could get used to them." Lily told her.

"I hate heels; I have my black boots in my bag for later."

"Your black lace ups do not go with that dress and they have heels!"

"Yes but they are different then these shoes, they do not hurt my feet and the heels are not as big."

"Ok, whatever, let's just go. I suppose I should thank you for at least wearing nice shoes for the pictures."

"Yes, however the one with just Sirius and I, I am wearing the boots." Lina said and Eva just rolled her eyes.

**Ok, sorry for the long absence. I have received messages asking me to please update and so I have finally answered your pleas. I realize this is short but I thought I had only two chapters to write but I actually had three and so I decided to drag out the Prom day even more. Next chapter will be the rest of Prom, something special and graduation where our beloved characters will be leaving Hogwarts. And the final chapter will be your decision. Yes that is right, you my lovely loyal readers will get to have a say in the final chapter of this story. To have your voice be heard, simply go to my profile page and click on the poll I have posted. Here you will find various options and I invite you to choose one. If you have anything else to share: ideas, questions, criticism, feedback, please review or send me a message. **


	49. Prom, Surprise and Graduation

**Just letting you know, this will be a super long chapter. I think the longest I have ever written.**

Chapter 49: Prom, Surprise and Graduation

"Lily can I talk to you for a second?" James asks me as Eva is setting up everyone else for a picture.

"Sure" I said and he leads me a little bit away from the group.

"I wanted to ask you something, away from the others." James said talking in a low voice.

I breathe in deeply, was it happening now? Is he going to propose to me?

"I was wondering, and I realize this is sort of last minute, but I wanted to know if you would do me the honour of..." Here is comes, am I ready for this? "...being my prom date."

I look at him, making sure I heard him correctly.

"Lily? Are you ok? It's fine if you want to say no, but I figured we could go as friends."

"Yes." I blurted out.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Yes I will go with you to prom. Thank you for asking, I...I wanted you to ask."

"Really?"

"Yes, I miss you and I wouldn't want to be anyone else's date." I said smiling.

He returned the smile and hugged me, lifting me slightly off the ground. He kissed my cheek as he set me down, "I wouldn't want you to be anyone else's date." He said smirking.

"Hello! I need everyone in this picture! This is the last one, so please come over here and join us." Eva yelled.

James grabbed my hand as we ran over to the others.

"Ok, James I want you to stand there by Remus please, and Lily right in front. Perfect!" Eva re-adjusted everyone. "And Sirius, I swear if you make one more ridiculous face I will not be happy."

"I am just trying to be my natural self." Sirius said, deciding not to push Eva further.

"Ok smile everyone!" the camera clicked and I can say with utmost certainty that all of us were so glad to be done with the pictures.

"Yay!" Eva squealed, "Thank you everyone. Now ladies let us go touch up and then we can go to Prom!"

Lina and I smiled at each other and the guys before following Eva to the washrooms.

"I can't believe in a few weeks we are graduating. Can you imagine actually leaving this place? It has been our home for 7 years." Lina said as she wiped off some of the make-up Eva put on earlier.

"I am excited but also sad. Actually I have about 100 different emotions running through me right now. When do you think he will propose? If he is actually going to. He asked me to be his prom date. I have missed him so much, I just want to be in his arms again and back to how we were." I said to my best-friends.

Eva came and hugged my shoulders, "Hun he will propose, and he is so madly in love with you I am surprised he let it go on this long before asking you to marry him. Just think you two will be new graduates, in your first house and getting married and making lots of kids."

"Well I don't know about making lots of kids…" I said trying not to dwell on that part quite yet.

"Just promise we will be in your bridal party" Lina said.

"Of course!"

"And that you will let me plan the wedding." Eva added.

"That is a given Eva."

"And that you will not ruin it by going off and having sex with James during the ceremony, I expect you two to be in the Church and saying those vows."

"Eva!" Lina and I exclaimed.

"Hey, I know you two, and I know that you cannot keep your hands off each other. Especially James."

I sighed, she had a point. It would definitely be something James would try and convince me to do and something that wouldn't take much convincing. "Ok I promise."

"Good, I will be getting that in writing from you both." I laughed, this girl, crazy but I love her anyways.

"Ok I think we have kept them waiting long enough!" Lina said and Eva and I agreed.

OOOOOOO

"Sirius, don't you think it is a little early to be spiking the punch? Dinner just ended and the dancing hasn't started yet." Lina said from her lookout spot.

"Baby, I've got this under control. You just keep an eye on McGonagall and Eva and everything will be fine." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok well if you are going to do it at least put enough in. Are you trying to get them a little tipsy or super drunk?" Lina said as she watched him pour a tiny amount in.

"Like I said before Love, this is why I love you as my partner in crime. We make an excellent team." Sirius said they smiled at each other.

OOOOOOO

"Ok I just talked to the DJ, and the music is starting soon. Lilykins, shall we lead the first dance?" James said coming back to our table his hand extended.

I placed my hand in his, "Just because I'm your date doesn't mean I give you permission to call me Lilykins."

"It was implied." He said smiling as he led me to the dance floor. I rolled my eyes and smiled. "I know you secretly like it." He whispered in me ear as he drew me closer.

"Maybe just a little." I whispered back. The music started to play and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I like your dress."

"Thank you." I smiled, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"You make it look beautiful. You look beautiful."

"I think you mean the dress makes me look beautiful."

"No, I said it right the first time." He said pressing a kiss on my forehead.

"Thank you James. I'm glad I am here with you."

"Not as glad as I am."

"I think I am."

"No, I definitely am."

"No I think I am." I say as I raise my head and look into his eyes.

"Ok, you win Ms. Evans. Tonight is your night, you can have anything you want."

"Thank you, I like to win."

"I know."

OOOOOOOO

"So when are we allowed to know what James is planning?" Eva asked as she, Remus, Sirius and Lina were sitting at the table.

"After it happens." Sirius answered. "He made us swear we wouldn't tell, but don't worry it is something Lily will like." He added, "Now let's go dance and have some fun. Catalina darling, will you dance with me?"

Lina laughed as Sirius pulled her up out of her chair, "Yes of course I will." She said and they went to the dance floor as a faster song was about to be played.

"Eva, just let it go and enjoy yourself. The place looks beautiful and you did a wonderful job." Remus said pulling Eva out of her chair.

"Ok, I will try. I did promise you I would have fun."

"Yes you did."

"Well let's go dance then!" she said.

OOOOOOOO

"Do you want to go for a walk?" James yelled over the music.

I nodded and he took my hand to lead me through the crowd. "I needed some fresh air." I said once we got outside.

"Me too." He said as he put his jacket over my shoulders.

"Thank you." I said and we started to walk along the grounds.

"Lily, I just wanted to thank you for coming with me tonight."

"You're welcome, thank you for asking."

"I want us to be how we were before everything go screwed up."

"I know me too."

"I'm sor…"

"No James, don't. Please just don't apologize. We both have things we are sorry for and I think we have expressed it in our own way. Let's just be us again please."

"Ok. I agree, and like I said tonight is your night, I want you to have anything you want."

"I want a horse." I smirked.

"Ok, well I wasn't planning on that but I am sure I can figure something out. Will you settle for a Hippogriff? I think I saw one around here somewhere." He said running his fingers through his hair as he tried to think of a way to get a horse.

"No, it has to be a horse. You know I am not a fan of flying."

"Unless it's with me."

"Yes, unless I am with you."

"Well I will have to get back to you on the horse. Anything else you want?"

"A walk by the lake might be nice."

"Now that I can do."

OOOOOOO

"I am so happy I can finally take off these shoes!" Lina exclaimed as she sat on Sirius's bed.

"So you didn't come up here for quality time with me but rather as an excuse to take off your shoes, or should I call them torture devices?" he said as he pulled them off her feet.

"A torture device is not far off and I would say 60% shoes 40% you." Lina teased.

"Ouch that hurt deep love. Maybe a foot massage would make it a bit better?"

"It's definitely a start." She said as he sat on a trunk in front of her and started massaging her feet. Lina laid back on the bed. "Sirius, what are we going to do after we graduate?"

"Throw a kick ass party! Or at least attend one, neither you nor I are great party planners." He said.

"I meant after that. When we leave here. What will happen to us? Are you going to go back to the Potters? I don't even know where I'm going to go."

Sirius stopped massaging her feet, "Lina where is this coming from? What's wrong?"

"I just don't know what to do. This is my home Sirius. I don't have a mother, my father is well not family anymore. I don't have a house to go back too. Lily is going to get married to James, Eva and Remus are moving in together and so that just leaves you and I."

Sirius moves to the bed and props himself up on his elbow looking down at Lina, "You are my home Catalina. Yes this was my home too, but after we leave, you are my home. I can't go back to the Potters, James is selling the house. My family is well not family either. It's you and I now and forever. I hope you didn't think I was going to run off on you."

"No of course not Sirius, I would never think that. I just didn't know if you were ready for that step yet."

"I would do anything for you. Where ever you are, I'm going to be right beside you. We can start looking at houses, in the city if you want. I didn't want to tell you just yet, I was waiting to surprise you but the English National Quidditch Team offered me a spot as beater."

Lina sat up, "Oh my goodness Sirius that is amazing! What did you say?"

"I told them I had to talk it over with my girlfriend. I would start training the Monday after we graduate and we would have to live in London. I have to give them an answer in two days."

"This is amazing! The National Team picked you! You are going to be world famous!"

"Well maybe. But more importantly, are you ok with this. It would mean that it would be a few years before we could get married and such. We would live in London, I would be gone for most of the day, for training."

"I don't mind waiting to get married. I don't care where we live, if we have to travel around. I know that I will be at everyone one of your games and that you were right. Home is where you are."

"So I can say yes?"

"Yes!" Lina exclaimed.

Sirius pulled her in for a long kiss. After a few minutes, he said, "So do I beat the shoes yet?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"Good."

"Do you want to help me get out of my dress?"

"Yes, absolutely."

OOOOOOOOO

"So I went to see the house yesterday." Eva said as her and Remus walked hand in hand around the courtyard.

"And, what did you think?" he asked.

"I love it." She said squeezing his hand tighter.

"It's not very big, and…"

"It's perfect Remus, I think it is the right size for us. I don't need a big house or an unlimited bank account. I hated that life, all the strings that came attached with it. We have my inheritance, and we will both have jobs soon so I don't think we will have to worry about money. When can we move in?"

"As soon as you want. It is available now." Remus said. "Have you decided what to do with the rooms yet?"

"Well yes, I have the living room sorted, and I think the kitchen is big enough to add in an island. For our bedroom I was thinking of putting in a fireplace."

"A fireplace? Very cozy."

"Do you like that idea?"

"Yes, very much. What about the other 2 bedrooms?"

"Well for now I guess they can be guest rooms for when Lily, James, Sirius and Lina come over but eventually they will be for our kids."

Remus smiled, "And how many would you like?"

"At least 2 but I may be persuaded to have more."

"I'll keep that in mind. I think 2 is a good number to start with. And when would you like to start having these kids?"

"After we are married, maybe a year after."

"When would you like to get married?"

"Well we have to wait until after James and Lily because I am going to plan their wedding and that will probably be very soon."

"How do you know if he is going to propose?"

"Because I know people and I know James and Lily. We all found who we are meant to be with. Sirius and Lina, James and Lily and you and I. We are a little family and we will all be together forever. We will all get married and raise our kids together and just so we are clear if Sirius has a son he is not allowed to marry our daughter."

Remus laughed, "Angel I don't know how much control we will have over that."

"Remus, you won't ever leave will you? I can handle anything and I don't want you to get scared about anything."

"Do you mean my condition?"

"Yes. I don't ever want you to use that as an excuse as to why we can't be together and have kids and live normal lives. Promise me."

"I Promise. I have no intention of ever leaving you. I knew from the first time you walked up to me and kissed me in the dining hall that I was your forever, no matter what problem I may have."

"I guess we will have to build a little tree fort in our back yard for you during that time of the month."

"I did make sure that the house had a tree."

"Good. I love you."

"I love you too."

OOOOOOO

After our walk by the lake we both decided to make our way back inside and get warm, James offered to make some tea for us in our room.

"Ok Lily I need you to do something for me." James said as we reached our door. He stopped me by placing both hands on my shoulders and turned me to face him.

"Anything." I said

"I need you to close your eyes."

"I don't need to close my eyes to go into our room, you said we were just making tea. Or did you throw a party and invite everyone to our common room?"

"No I didn't plan a party, just please close your eyes."

"Ok." I said closing my eyes shut.

"No peeking."

"I promise I won't peek."

He said the password and led me inside. "Now wait right here." He said stopping me and turning me so I faced a certain direction.

"Can I have a hint?"

"No, you will find out in a matter of seconds."

"I thought you said I could have anything I want."

He chuckled, "Ok, your hint is me."

"You are my hint?"

"Yes, I am your hint."

"Ok." I said, "Are you preparing a lap dance?"

"No, why would I do that?"

"Why wouldn't you do that? I hear a lot of shuffling."

"And you assumed I was taking off my clothes?"

"Well, yes." I said suddenly feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Would you like a lap dance?"

"No, not right now. I just want to open my eyes."

"I don't think I will ever know what goes on inside your pretty head Evans, you are constantly surprising me."

"You like it that way Potter." I said putting my hands on my hips, "Is it time yet."

"Patience please, give me another couple seconds."

I put my hands back down to my sides and tried to relax, this is James you can trust him and he already said it wasn't a lap dance. Suddenly I felt someone in front of me and jumped a little when he touched my arms.

"It's just me. You can open your eyes now." He said.

I slowly opened them and took in the room. There were fairy lights everywhere, sparkling and candles lit, it was like a scene from a movie with rose petals scattered everywhere and the fireplace warming up the room. I turned in place trying to soak up the whole beauty of the room. I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"What do you think? Do you like it?"

I closed my mouth and swallowed nodding yes in answer to his question. I was rendered speechless, I literally felt like I couldn't speak. It seemed like forever until I could find my voice again, "I love it. It's beautiful."

He took my hands in his, "I had the guys help me. And keep it a secret, I wanted it to be a surprise. I know it's not a horse but…." He said jokingly.

"This is way better than a horse, I just can't believe…James what is this for?"

"For you. And me, for us, or at least I hope there will be an us." He said as he lowered to his knees. "Lily, Lilykins, I have loved you from the second I saw you in first year. You know how long I have been trailing after you and probably found it pathetic at times but I swear I wasn't joking. It was all real, every time I asked you out I meant it. Every time I told you I loved you I meant it a million times over. I hated it when we weren't speaking, it was killing me and I knew that I had to do everything I could think of to try and get you to come back to me. I know we haven't been dating long but to me it has been like I have been with you my entire life. I never want to spend another day not speaking to you, not touching you, not being near you. I love you. Lily will you marry me?"

You know that moment when it feels like you have stopped breathing and you are just replaying the sweet words you just heard over and over again as they match the rhythm of your heart that is beating so loud you are sure everyone can hear it. You are searching for something to say that is just as beautiful and profound as the speech you just heard but can't and so all you are able to say is, "Yes."

"Yes." He said repeating my answer.

"Yes, I will marry you. I love you so much and just a thousand times yes!"

He slipped the ring on my finger, kisses my hand and then picks me us and spins me around. "You have no idea how happy I am right now."

"I think I have a bit of an idea. This is perfect, beautiful and I can't believe you did all of this for me."

"Were you really surprised?"

"Yes I was, I thought that you might do this, not all of this but propose. First the tea leaves and then Eva heard Sirius say something to Remus and well this is better than anything I imagined."

"Tea leaves?" he asked.

"Oh right, well I will tell you later. We are getting married!"

"Yes we are."

"When?"

"Whenever you want, however I am going to insist on as soon as possible because I don't think I can wait too long to call you my wife."

"Eva is planning the wedding."

"I figured as much." He said hugging me tight.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Shall we go celebrate?"

"Yes, I have some wine in my room if you would like some." He said smirking.

"What a convenient place to put the wine." I said

"I thought so."

"Ok, let's go."

"Really? You are going to fall for that."

"Yes I am." I said smiling at him.

"Well in that case," he said as he picked me up bridal style, "Let's go celebrate." He said as he carried me into his room and kicked the door closed behind him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Congratulations graduating students! You have all done an exceptional job in excelling at your studies and it is with the utmost confidence that I say you will be great contributors to the Wizarding World. As you all grow up, get jobs, start families I hope you remember the times you experienced here at Hogwarts. The times you laughed, cried and tried to avoid getting caught in several pranks whose initiators have yet to be identified. Most of all I hope you think of this place as your home. You will always find a safe place here, no matter what your troubles may be. You should know that this place will always be here and if you need a place of comfort I hope you will find it within our halls. Once again congratulations students!" Professor Dumbledore proclaimed to the students sitting in the chairs below the stage. "Now before you get some refreshments it seems Mr. Filch has a few words."

"I want whoever plugged up the taps in the lavatories to speak up. This is not a place to have your fun and games and also whoever it was that released the dung bomb in the dungeons better step forward to clean it up. I know it was one of you nasty Seven Years who thought they could get away with a graduating prank. Well you can't! So speak up."

Just then Professor McGonagall stepped on stage, "Thank you Mr. Filch, I can assure you we will deal with this problem as soon as the ceremony commences. There are refreshments to your left students." She said and ushered Mr. Filch off the stage.

No one could tell unless you were sitting next to them, but there were 3 guys in the 6th row that were smirking the entire time. 3 guys who despite being infamous pranksters managed to have 3 amazing girlfriends/fiancés who just rolled their eyes. Something's never change.

The 6 friends who have gone through more than 6 teenagers in a magical world should ever go through walked arm in arm down to the Black Lake with butterbeers in their hands and maybe a bottle or two of fire whiskey. Yes there was a fabulous out of control party they could be at with the rest of their classmates but they thought having their own party would be better. The sat down next to an old tree. James leaning against the tree with Lily leaning against him. Remus and Eva sitting close together on a blanket and Sirius sitting up with his legs stretched out as Lina laid her head in his lap. The laughed and drank and reminisced about the memories they shared with one another. For better or for worse they would be together as family for the rest of their lives. They had bonds that ties them together and if nothing had broken them thus far nothing would break them in the future. They were all meant for each other, a happy little family of orphans, pranksters, star-students, beauties, Quidditch players, sideline cheers, darkness defeaters, and loyal friends. Their future was one of endless possibility and happiness.

If you go to that tree today you will see 6 sets of initials and the message: Family Forever, written next to them. They had come from different backgrounds and experienced many things but the thing that always remained constant was their love for each other.

**Ok so this just leaves one last chapter. If you go to my profile you will find a poll at the top asking you what you the loyal readers of this fanfic would like to see happen in the last chapter. Or you can leave an answer in the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
